


Lascivious

by BahamutEpyon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Disfunctional Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hux is kind of a freak, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is a jerkface, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough play, S&M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Kylo Ren, Why Did I Write This?, poor Mitaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BahamutEpyon/pseuds/BahamutEpyon
Summary: Bored and adrift in the outer territories in his search of Rey and Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren finds something to keep him entertained… while Emma finds an unexpected opportunity to make a new start. Kylo/OC/Hux Smut flick, Now with plot!





	1. Chapter 1

Three days.

It had been three days since the scavengers trail had gone cold on him. Three days since the command shuttle's hyper drive decided to tank. The fit he threw after that one did nothing to help the situation. Kylo cringed and rubbed his brow. Now their long range communications were down as well. _Probably for the best…I don't want to hear what Hux has to say about this._ Here he was drifting at a snail's pace in some no name system in the middle of nowhere with a skeleton crew of half a dozen Stormtroopers. They had started with more but… it had been a rough week.

If the galaxy had boonies this was it. They had just managed to find a planet with enough technology to have a damn trading outpost and take credits only to learn that it would be nearly a week before anything would be by with the parts they needed for repairs, and that was after the threats and bribery. He didn't even bother to try to pronounce what the tall reptilian creature had said the planet was called. _Green Foresty Hell…_ That was more of a name then it deserved.

The accommodations and supplies he'd manage to secure were dubious at best. _Doesn't help that the natives are barely humanoid… can these rations even be considered food? Tastes like tree bark... You would think with how intimidating these bastards look they would at least be carnivorous._ The native species were tall bipedal hook-beaked reptiles with long spikes and horns on their limbs and head. _Something with an H. Hark…Hork-something_ … _Whatever._ Kylo didn't really care at this point. He hadn't seen a single human at the small outpost the command shuttle had landed at, so this was likely the closest thing to food they were going to get. He'd ordered a few of his troopers to try the rations beforehand and so far no one had died. _At least it's edible… though we are stretching the definition._

No… it had not been a good week for Kylo. _Not a good month… let's go as far as year_. His life had gone to shit the moment he ran into that skinny little desert cunt and her damn robot. The little force user had put him in a funk he couldn't quite shake and he didn't care how pretty she was, at this point he just wanted her head on a pike. _Fuck that traitor to…_ He was tired, frustrated, and possibly worst of all _bored_. Seeing as his usual vent for frustration could possibly tack another few days worth of repairs to this disaster of a trip he was forced to find other outlets. Initially he'd been hesitant to leave the shuttle after the negotiations had been made, but after nearly a month trapped in the thing he was going stir crazy. With a pair of troopers trailing behind him he headed down the unpaved paths to what appeared to be a cantina.

* * *

Emma smiled softly at the bartender that pushed the steaming plate of food over to her and gave him a nod of thanks. Garuk had always been soft on the girl. The three eyed bulbous creature burbled a happy noise and pat her with one of its many tentacles before turning back to its customers. She took her plate and found her usual cozy dark corner in the back to eat. Emma tucked back a feathery lock of jet black hair behind her ear before she dug in. She didn't normally waste her credits on meals like this, but she had done well this week and felt a little spoiling was in order. She was a trapper and hunter by trade, forager and scavenger when the opportunity presented it. You could still make a few good credits from the rare spices and medicinal plants found throughout the forest. Any extra cash was welcome these days.

Emma had been on her own since she was barely ten. Her parents passed away leaving her the last human on this rugged planet. Before the conflict with the Empire this place had a bit of a boom, with rare spices selling for a fortune to anyone willing to work this far out in the galaxy. With the wars came instability and the trade ships felt it wasn't worth the risk trekking out as far. Most people left, but her parents had been stubborn holdouts.

Emma was all that remained now, though not out of choice. It was harder then you'd think trying to find reliable passage out of the system and Emma had been saving up for years. But she was determined. _Someday… one way or another, I'll find a way off this rock._ She didn't really have much in the way of plans after that though. _Just finding a planet with other humans would be more than enough for me._ Her parents had been the only humans she'd ever known or seen and after this many years she could barely remember what they even looked like. She trudged on day after day hoping for opportunity to knock.

She certainly wouldn't have expected that opportunity to be so foreboding and dark. The large double door to the cantina opened for a black cloaked man and two armed guards in pristine white armor. Emma quirked her head in an attempt to get a look at them, but the helmets they wore concealed everything. The cloaked man stopped towards the middle of the bar and the place began to go quiet as the patrons took notice of them. Emma was struck by the sudden tension that filled the air.

A pair of male Twi'lek traders at that table next to her murmured softly and their hands signed to one another quickly. " _Stormtroopers… First Order."_ Emma's eyes widened and she turned to watch the group curiously. She'd heard the bits of news that filtered in about the Order. Most said they were nothing more than a cheap imitation of the Empire. _They don't look too cheap to me… what are they doing way out here?_ There was hardly anything worth conquering this far out. Emma sunk back in the dark corner of her seat in an effort to fade into the backdrop.

The cloaked man marched up to bar and the patrons there moved quickly out of his way. She couldn't hear what was being said but poor Garuk was quivering. The pair of Twi'leks quietly got up and made their leave, and the Troopers stared them down as they went. The cloaked man slammed his fist down onto the bar violently and Emma jump a little in surprise. He hissed something at the shaking barkeep who bobbed his eyes stalks feverishly in agreement. Garuk gurgled something nervously and shuffled off to the back. More patrons hurried out till the place was barren aside from the three First Order members. The dark man turned and regarded the now quiet room before taking a seat in dark circular inset along the wall. The Troopers stood obediently at each side to stand guard. _Not that he looks like he needs guards…_ Emma mused to herself.

Emma shivered slightly at the eerie deadness about the room. Not even the jukebox's merry little tune could lift the dark cloud that seemed to have fallen over the place. _I should go..._ Normally she would have already, but… she was curious. Emma nibbled at her meal and stared at them. The concealing cloak and helmet the man wore hid his true nature, but he and his men looked very humanoid. She stuck around on the off chance one of them took of their helmets. _Isn't the Order mainly humans?_ A jittery sort of excitement buzzed at the back of her mind. _I wonder what ship they came in on maybe I could… hitch a ride?_ She watched one of the Troopers adjust the large blaster rifle in his arms. _Or maybe not._

A chill ran down Emma's spine as the dark helmet of the cloaked man turned slightly towards her. She could feel his eyes on her and she quickly focused on what was left on her plate. The creeping feel of eyes on her never wavered and soon the tight grasp of fear clenched at her throat. She quietly set aside her plate, any appetite gone. Fidgeting with the strap of her bag, she rose to leave. She made it to about the middle of the room when a low electronically altered voice called to her from the corner.

"Girl… Come here."

Emma froze and her entire body went ridged. She glanced his way hesitantly. The dark figure sat forward and raised his hand gesturing for her to approach. Stiffly Emma walked to stand between the two guards; they didn't bother to even acknowledge her and stared off into the room. She struggled for a moment to remember her Basic; she rarely used anything other than the native tongue on the planet anymore.

"Y-yes?" She bit her lip at how shaky and uncertain her voice sounded. She was never any good at keeping cool in stressful situations.

The cloaked man leaned back in the large crescent shaped chair and she could feel his eyes wander over her in a manner she wasn't sure she was comfortable with. Emma, try as she might, couldn't make anything out from under the viewing plate of his mask. For all she knew he could be some kind of machine. He let her simmer in uncertainty for several moments before tilting his head slightly to the side.

"How much for your services?"

Emma stared at him blankly, not understanding his question in the least. She shifted nervously, frightened of angering him. "My…W-what?"

He raised and flexed his hand in her direction before pulling it sharply towards himself. Emma gasped as something invisible grabbed her by the collar of her tunic and flung her forwards to her hands and knees. He looked down at her wide frightened eyes and spread his legs a little.

"Your _services…_ " The metallic voice held an amused note to it.

Emma glanced at the now rather noticeable bulge beneath his black trousers. Her eyes widened in sudden comprehension and color rushed to her pale cheeks. _D-does he want to mate with me?!_ She had seen some of the humanoid species that would occasionally stop at the trade station. Some of the females that frequented the place would wander off with traders and pirates that came around and she wasn't so naive not to know what was going on.

"I-ah… I-I'm not ah…" Emma stammered trying desperately to find the right words through a muddle of fear.

The invisible hand returned to clench around her throat and she gave a slightly wheezed gasp. It wasn't so terribly tight that she couldn't breathe, but the warning effectively silenced her. She took in strained breaths and shivered as strange warmth spread through her in response to the pressure around her throat.

The man chuckled darkly, " _Good_ … then I won't have to pay you will I?"

He pulled her forward again till she was left kneeling between his casually spread legs with her hands braced against his thighs. The hold on her throat released and she gave a grateful gasp of air. The sudden rush of blood returning to its normal flow sent dizzying warmth through her that rushed to pool at her core. Emma watched him with trepidation and a surreal sort of excitement as he shifted to a more comfortable position. With casual ease he unclasped his belt and adjusted himself before staring down at her expectantly.

" _Well?"_

Emma blushed furiously and tried to look anywhere but the bulge in front of her. He noted her hesitation and reached out to probe at her mind. She struggled at little at the strange sensation, but was unable to pull away. The man gave a low intrigued hum.

**_Virgin..._** she gasped softly at the sound of a far less mechanical voice resonating in her head. The voice chuckled softly. **_You don't even know what a man looks like… let alone what to do with one do you?_** **_But you're curious…_** Emma cringed as he dug further into her mind and poked around at her memories. It felt weird and a little painful. **_You really are alone..._** With that offhand observation he pulled out of her mind leaving her even more confused and anxious.

A black leather gloved hand lifted Emma's chin. She rose slightly from where she had collapsed into the man's lap from the strain of the probing. The soft leather on the pad of his thumb gently traced her bottom lip. The digit pushed past them and he cradled her face in his hand as he slowly moved the black clad thumb in and out of her mouth, slowly sliding it against her tongue. She gave a soft whimper but did nothing to resist him. He took her hand in his other and pressed it firmly against the bulge in his pants. Emma gasped around the thumb in her mouth at the feel of it. She didn't expect it to feel so warm… and hard. He released her chin and watched in delight as she traced the members shape through the fabric with her fingertips, tentatively exploring him. He fought the urge to squirm at the feather light caress. It wasn't long before it became more then he could bare.

He reached down to loosen his pants and release the straining member. It was strikingly pale against the pitch black of his clothes. He leaned back to observe her gentle exploration of the newly exposed flesh. _It doesn't look very threatening,_ She mused silently. She looked up at him with surprise when he took her hand into his and guided it to wrap around the pale flesh firmly. Slowly he guided her hand up and down the ridged cock with his own. Emma watched captivated as her hand moved over the silky soft skin marveling at the intense heat that radiated from it…and the content sound of pleasure that came from the man in front of her. He leaned back releasing her hand from his and ran his own gloved fingers through the soft black curls that surrounded its base and traveled a ways up underneath his dark shirt. He gave another soft moan at her ministrations before relaxing back against his seat.

"Very good… now use your mouth," He said huskily, the helmet making his voice even more low and gravely.

Emma stared up at him wide eyed like he'd just grown a second head… or third rather. At her hesitation he gave an irritated growl and gripped her by the hair. He pulled her forwards till her lips brushed the pale flesh. Emma gave a pained cry at the harsh pull on her scalp, but she could feel his glare through the thick helmet just daring her to defy him. Her tongue flicked out uncertainly past her lips to brush against its shaft and his grip on her hair loosened just slightly. He gave a soft airy moan as her tongue gently swept over the head of his cock.

Emma considered the action thoughtfully as she ran her soft pink tongue up the ridged shaft. The taste wasn't offensive to her, a little salty, and his scent was slightly musky, but not unpleasantly so. Not unpleasant at all. The combination of his taste and scent and those quiet little moans sent a warm heat spreading through her. It was thrilling to know that she was the cause of such lovely sounds, and she throbbed with an intense pleasure each time he did so. His breathing had become heavier and more ragged as she slowly licked and stroked him. Her own was deepening to match as she began to enjoy the act herself.

Growing courageous Emma let her lips slip over the pink tip and ran her tongue over the head of his cock, collecting the clear droplets that had begun to weep from it. He let out a surprised hiss and his hand reached out to run his fingers through her dark silky hair in reassurance. Emma had gone still at the sound, frightened she'd done something wrong. She relaxed at the touch and continued her slow assault.

"You're…Mmm… a quick leaner," He said with a husky chuckle. She looked up at him with her green eyes darkening with lust… and smiled. The quirk of her lips around his cock was hard to catch but definitely there. He couldn't help the shiver that shot through him.

Kylo was struggling to keep controlled and quiet, impossible when she kept doing _that_ with her tongue. Her gentle exploration and eagerness delighted him in a twisted sort of way. The dark within him took a perverse joy in corrupting an innocent like this. She was falling into his darkness beautifully and with little resistance. Beneath the dark helmet he licked his lips and gave a heady moan. Nice as it was he wanted _more_.

The hand that traced through her chin length black hair slid to the back of her head and gently pressed her further down his length. She gave no protest and only moaned softly as her lips slipped further down his shaft. The soft vibrations sent a tremor down his spine and he couldn't hold back a low moan. The moist heat was exquisite. He continued to ease her down his cock till it hit the back of her throat and she gave a little noise of alarm. He eased up on the pressure, "Now suck… mind your teeth." She gave a little hum that sent more vibrations through him and obeyed. Kylo watched transfixed as he disappeared past those little pink lips again and again, her lips tight around his shaft as she bobbed her head.

Emma moaned around him, firmly squeezing the base of his shaft with her hand as she sucked and he rewarded her with one of his own. Through her delicate lips she could feel the steady pulse that fed blood through his cock. Her eyes were glazed and half lidded as her own need throbbed in time with his. _More._ She wanted _more._ She wanted _all_ of him.

Kylo gasped sharply and his hips bucked as she pushed past the tight barrier of her throat, taking him in deeper. He gave an unrestrained moan and she took him deeper still, burrowing her nose into the soft black hair against his pelvis. She struggled to moan around the substantial obstruction and her nails dug into the cloth covering his thighs. She rose up just enough to take quick breaths before plunging back down. Kylos head fell back and he grasped the back of her head to hold her against him, rocking his hips in time with her. _By the Force she doesn't gag…_ He shuddered violently each time the head of his cock would push past the tight ring of muscles that tried to swallow him down. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"I-I… ha AH… I'm going to…cum," He warned between frantic moans.

Whether she didn't hear or didn't care he didn't know, because she never even slowed. His hips arched up from the seat and he held himself buried to the hilt down her throat as he came. His fingers fisted in her hair as he let out a long shuddering moan. She squirmed a little in his grasp when he held her against him a bit too long. She fell back coughing onto her rump when he finally let go. Much to his pleasure a thin pearly white strand of his seed trailed down her chin. She gazed half lidded and panting at his feet. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She licked her lips and crawled forward on hands and knees to return to her place between his legs. Her eyes were glazed and her breath deep and rapid. She leaned in to eagerly take the slowly shrinking member back into her mouth.

Kylo gave a surprised hiss and pulled her away by the hair. She gave a soft whimper and he loosened his grip a little. He stared down into her hooded eyes. _She's gone…_ As if to agree she moaned softly and ran her hands up his thighs.

"More?" Her voice was thick with need… and Kylo decided then and there. He was going to keep her.

"Later," He reassured her with amusement in his voice. She mewled softly in disappointment.

Kylo tucked himself away and pulled her up to sit in his lap. She nuzzled at the crook of his neck beneath the helmet and wiggled her way under his thick cloak. It struck him how small she was compared to him. She probably would just barely make it to his shoulders. She ran her hands over the armor on his chest and squirmed about in his lap. He chuckled softly and ran a gloved hand up her thigh. She arched into the touch, still to consumed by her own need.

"Please?" She begged and tried to grind down against him. He frowned under his mask at her persistence and placed his fingertips to her forehead.

" _Sleep,_ " The command had some Force behind it. She struggled against it for few seconds longer then he'd expected before her eyes slowly closed and she slumped against his chest. He watched her slowly calm in sleep and he was hit with a sudden realization, he never bothered to get her name. He pet her lightly flushed cheeks and gave an unconcerned shrug. He'd have plenty of time to find out.

"Mmm… I don't care what Hux has to say, I'm keeping you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gawd guys who put plot in my porn flick? How revolting...

Emma woke with a start. The strange groggy haze in her mind faded quickly as realization and fear filled her. She struggled for a moment to move her limbs before giving up. Her ankles and wrists were tied and she'd been stripped of her bag and rifle belt. _Where am I? W-what happened… oh stars what did I do?_ The events of the previous evening came flooding back and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She'd never done _anything_ like that before... She'd never _felt_ anything like that before. Emma bit her lip and curled her knees up tight against her chest. She didn't really want to dwell on it.

The sharp chill of the room forced her focus back to her surroundings. She squinted around the dark room she awoke to in an attempt to make things out. It was a small somewhat cramped windowless cabin. The bed she lay on was warm and comfortable but small. _Probably aboard a ship._ Her eyes widened. _The ship! B-but why would they bring me aboard their ship? Oh stars please tell me they aren't slavers._ Her breath came out in shaky gasps as she fought the rising panic. She hoped she was wrong… Force she hoped she was wrong.

"H-hello..? Is anyone there?" Emma called out hesitantly.

There was silence for a moment then the shuffle of feet, and then… nothing. The hall outside the room remained silent aside from the occasional sound of those passing. She slumped down in the bed in defeat. _Well they know I'm awake now at least… don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._ No answers were forthcoming from the dark walls of the cabin and her captors seemed content to ignore her for now. She twisted her wrists, testing their give. There wasn't much and they certainly weren't made of anything she was going to be able to break.

Emma was about to give in to despair when she caught the sound of muffled voices outside her door. Bright artificial light blinded her as the door opened and she cringed harshly. The light lessened as a tall dark silhouette filled the doorway. She squinted at the tall form and she recognized her captor immediately. Warmth rushed to her cheeks and blanket she laid on suddenly became very interesting to her. The discomfort lessened as the rooms own lights were flicked on revealing the rest of the small room. It was far less intimidating bathed in the harsh white light. _Pretty normal really…_

"I see you have awoken…I trust you are comfortable?"

The synthesized voice was mocking and Emma pursed her lips in irritation. She gave a weak shrug and glared at his boots.

He chuckled softly, "You were quite… _amenable_ yesterday. I hoped for a more welcoming reception."

Emma's cheeks burned with shame and anger, but she kept her glare locked to the approaching boots. A black gloved hand grasped a fistful of her dark hair and wrenched her up to face him. Emma yelped and her eyes watered from the pain. The cold mask sent a shiver running through her.

"I suppose some civility is too much to ask from a backwater savage like you," He leaned in forcing her to look into the dark mask and snarled, "It's considered _rude_ to ignore someone who's talking to you. _Understood?_ "

Emma whimpered and nodded softly. He dropped her head and she lay trembling as he stepped away from her. Emma watched him sit at a small desk along the wall. He haphazardly shoved a pile of paperwork into one of the drawers.

"We will be returning to the _Finalizer_ in the next few days. From there I will find more fitting accommodations for you." He sounded disinterested and didn't bother looking at her as he spoke.

"W-we..? I'm coming with you?" Her voice was laced with panic and she stared wide eyed as the mask turned to face her.

"I believe that's what I just said, yes…" He turned back to what he'd been doing and ignored the girls hitched panicking breath.

"B-but… why?" She managed to tremble out.

"Because I enjoyed your company," He said simply. He paused before continuing in a tone that made her tremble, "… and I don't want to hear any more questions on the issue."

She bit her lip hoping her next question wouldn't anger the man, "What will I be doing?"

There was a low chuckle from the desk, "I think you can figure that out."

Her cheeks flushed hot once more, "C-can't I just… join the First Order?"

He turned the chair to face her and his head cocked to the side. He rose from his seat and came to loom above her. Emma's throat tightened in fear. It was impossible to tell through that mask whether or not she had angered him with her questioning.

"You _want_ to join the Order?" His voice held amused disbelief.

The concept seemed foreign to him. Emma shrugged slightly and nodded. He hummed slightly before reaching out to pierce into her mind. Emma squirmed in discomfort at the now familiar feeling of him rifling through her head.

He seemed satisfied with what he found, "If you remain obedient and loyal you may earn your freedom as a member of the new Empire."

Emma smiled weakly and gave a shaky gasp as he retreated from her mind. He apparently finished whatever he'd been here for and turned to make his way to the door. Emma forced herself to recover from the probing, desperate to get in one last question.

"Sir..?" He paused at the door but didn't turn to look at her, "What's your name?"

He scoffed slightly before responding, "Kylo Ren…" He turned and considered the restrained woman on his bed for a moment. "A Trooper will bring you dinner and release you from your restraints in a few hours. I hope I don't need to tell you what will happen if your try something stupid." With the final warning the lights flickered off once more and she was left alone in the darkness. Emma noted with more than passing irritation that he still hadn't bothered asking her name. Pouting, she curled up into the soft blankets the best she could and tried to forget the world around her.

* * *

The com system crackled as it came back online. Unfortunately it was quick to repair compared to the hyperdrive. Kylo had expressly told the technician that the ships drive was first priority. Mainly out of a hope to delay the inevitable. It pinged almost immediately with a transmission from the _Finalizer_.

There were many times Kylo was glad for his concealing helmet and this was one of them. He cringed beneath it as General Hux's face appeared on the screen. _Why does he always look like he's smelling something foul?_ Well at least now he could play his other favorite game. _How many colors can Huxs' face turn?_ It usually backfired on him though and ended with him tearing apart the bridge when the snarky bastard managed to push his buttons back. _Maybe I should go easy on him today rather than risk being stuck out here longer._

"What happened?" The redhead snapped irritably.

Kylo resisted the urge to fidget and clasped his hands behind his back, standing rigidly before the holographic projection of General Hux, "Our hyperdrive went out... finding parts have been difficult. We were forced to delay our return."

"…And your communications?" Kylo went silent and the scowl on the Generals face deepened. _Level pink,_ He thought giddily. Hux gave an agitated tick, but didn't push the issue."What about the girl?"

"We lost the trail not long before the drive went out."

Huxs' face screwed up in a scowl of disgust, "I knew chasing after that child was a waste of time." It was Kylos' strong belief that Hux had his own nonverbal language consisting purely of scowls.

Kylo perked immediately and jumped at the opportunity to prod the other, " _Oh..?_ I'll be sure to let the Supreme Leader know you don't appreciate him wasting your time General." Hux sputtered indignantly and Kylo smiled broadly beneath the mask. _Oohh we've reached burgundy!_

Hux scowled angrily down at the knight before composing himself. He had no intention of lowering himself by playing Kylo's childish schoolyard games. Hux straitened and glared down his nose, "Report to me once you arrive."

Kylo considered for a moment mentioning his new captive, but thought better of it. Trying to convince Hux to do anything was an exercise in futility. As fun as it would be, he wasn't really in the mood to argue with the General. It would be easier to deal with the man's ranting after the fact. Kylo gave a slight nod and the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get back into the kink shall we.

Emma nibbled on the Kahar heart as she watched the Stormtrooper standing stiffly beside the door. The crisp crunchy plant cores were better than nothing so she didn't complain. Though when he had brought in her meal she couldn't help but laugh. _Kahar hearts? Really…someone pulled a fast one on them that's for sure._ While edible, the crunchy core of the Kahar plant was mainly used as feed for cattle. _I bet they paid a few times what it's worth to._

The trooper said nothing as she ate and when she appeared to be finished he quickly took the tray and cup, leaving just as abruptly as he entered. She watched him go silently. He had released her from her binds, and now free to move about she was eager to do so.

She swung her feet down onto the cold metal floor. The sudden shock of cold made her jerk her feet back up onto the bed. _They took my shoes. Why would they take my shoes?_ Her face scrunched up in annoyance. With a huff she hopped back down and forced herself to ignore the tingly numbness spreading through her feet.

Bare feet pattered softly on the metal floor as she made her way cautiously over to the cabin door. The light on the panel glinted red but she prodded it anyway. It gave a low bleep and remained defiantly closed. She gave a slight shrug. _Was worth a try…_ Emma wandered to the drawers near the second door in the small cabin. She eyed the door curiously but didn't open it. She wasn't sure what would set her frightening captor off and she didn't want to risk it. The drawers turned up little aside from some dark spare cloths.

The long metal desk inset along the wall looked tempting and she eyed the small bin of crumpled up paper next to it. She grabbed one of the wadded up balls of paper and flattened out the creases. Dark jagged writing had been scribbled over in black pen and at one point the pen appeared to have snapped as there were thick black pools of ink all over the page. She took out a few more. Some hadn't even been written on before they went the way of the others, more still were torn to shreds.

Emma sat at the desk and went to work flattening out the pages and patently began folding. It was something she did when she had the luxury of paper, and keeping her hands busy took her mind of her situation. Soon enough a small flock of black and white splotched paper birds of various sizes sat happily on the desk. It helped to lessen the gloom of the place. She set them up in little scenes in the far corner of the desk. The short reprieve didn't last however.

The sound of footsteps in the hall sent her scrambling back up to the bed. The voices were muffled by the door, but she could recognize her captors as one of them. The doors panel flashed green for a moment and swished open. Emma tugged anxiously at the hem of her shirt as Kylo stepped into the room. He didn't seem to acknowledge her at first, though it was hard to tell with that helmet. He moved about the room casually, certainly more relaxed then she had seen him last.

"I trust you were fed?"

She nodded hesitantly and he seemed satisfied with that. He came to stand facing her near the center of the room. The dark mask stared down at her and Emma couldn't help but fidget under the intense scrutiny. _Why is he just staring at me?_

Kylo gave a slight snort at her thoughts. It had been more of a childish whine then anything. Her confusion and anxiety rolled off her in waves. Beneath his mask Kylo frowned. He hadn't really taken the time to look her over when he dropped her unceremoniously on his bed and now he wished he did. Dried mud was caked around her ankles and smears of it shown on her pant legs. _And now it's all over my bed._ The shirt beneath her dark leather jacket was discolored and stained. Everything about her was worn and dirty. His left eye gave an agitated tick.

"Stand up." He said sharply.

Emma hurried to obey and came to stand a few feet from the bed. The moment of calm seemed to crumble quickly as he stared at her and she had no interest in inciting his anger further. The dark helmet tilted slightly to the side as he looked down at her. He was so tall it made her feel like a child.

"Remove your clothes." The modulated voice had evened out calmly again.

The small girl shifted uneasily and brought her hands up to fiddle with the neck of her shirt. She turned her gaze to stare at the floor in hesitation. She could practically feel the waves of irritation coming off the man before her. Biting her lip she pulled off her jacket and began to strip out of her hunting clothes. They pooled around her feet. Standing head down she gently grasped her other arm that hung limply at her side.

Kylo watched the girl strip. The fear and humiliation coming off her was enough to make him drunk off it. She was lithe and though not malnourished she hardly looked like the frail thing he expected. It was obvious whatever her profession was it kept her fit. _Especially those legs…_ She curled in on herself slightly as he circled her, eying her as greedily as any predator. _Filthy though…_ Dirt and mud still stained her knees and arms. He stopped his circling and came to stand in front of her once more.

"You're filthy. There is a shower in the refresher. Go use it… and be… _thorough_."

Kylo gestured toward the door off to the side. She hadn't dared explore further then the room she was in. Emma nodded quickly and hurried towards the refresher. Kylo turned away from her as she did so and she stood on the other side of the door trying to steady her breathing. Emma eyed the shower and new panic filled her. _I-I have no idea how to use this…_ Her home had never had much in the way of accommodations. She stood staring at it pitifully. After a few minutes the door behind her thumped with a loud knock and swished open. She jumped and spun around.

Klyo loomed over her, "What's the problem?"

"I've never used one…" Emma's gaze hastily moved to the floor.

Leather creaked as his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. He pointed to the dials along the wall of the small shower.

"Use those. Figure it out." He turned sharply and left, leaving the door wide open.

Kylo left the girl to her own devices. She could figure things out on her own. He put in the order for fresh linens and sat down at his desk. He had no intention of sleeping in the girls tracked in filth all night. He fiddled with one of the little paper birds on his desk. They were… curious. _Did she make these?_ Kylo glanced toward the fresher door and couldn't help the amused smirk when a startled yelp came through the open door along with the sound of running water. _At least she's entertaining._

Emma fiddled with the dials in the shower, frantically trying to stop the torrent of ice water raining down on her. Finally the temperature shifted to something tolerable and her shivering slowed to a stop. Warm water plastered her hair to her cheeks and neck. It rolled down the swell of her breasts and the soft curve of her hips gently washing away the sweat and grime.

She lost track of how long she stood there just savoring the warmth. Remembering Kylo's order she scrubbed herself down with the small white bar of soap and did the same to her hair. Once she had deemed herself clean enough, or rather as the water grew temped and chilly, she turned it off. Peeking out from behind the frosted glass door Emma snatched a fluffy white towel from a stack by the sink. She ruffled her hair with it and dried herself off before wrapping it tight around herself.

The hard metal floor was icy cold against her feet as she stepped out, even more so now that she was warm from the shower. Emma tiptoed out of the fresher slowly. The reflections of light on metal caused her jerk her head towards them and grip the towel tighter to her chest. Sitting atop neatly folded pile of black was the helmet. Its chrome highlights caught what little light there was. She stared at it wide eyed. It was no less intimidating, disembodied as it was. Its significance struck her suddenly and her eyes darted around the room in search of the helmets owner.

For a moment she wondered if the terrifying creature had left once more and someone else entirely had wandered here in his place. The handsome dark haired man sitting on the edge of the bed watching her intently certainly couldn't have been one and the same. His pale face seemed to almost glow beneath the thick black locks. Only the long angry scar stretching from temple to jaw broke the illusion. His expression was calm yet his dark eyes were surprisingly intense. He certainly didn't look anything like her parents. That, sadly, was her only experience for comparison. She hadn't expected him to be… well, _attractive._ The slight hint of a grin flashed briefly across his face as he watched her.

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the oppressive gaze. She idly picked at the soft fluff of her towel and after a quick glance around the room she realized her dirty clothes were gone.

"I…My-my clothes?" Emma started hesitantly.

Her question was met with a playful smirk, "You will wear what I give you."

Emma blinked. Glancing around the room again she saw nothing set aside for her, "B-but… you haven't given me anything."

Her look of confusion was rewarded with a deepening leer. _There's nothing…_ She gave a soft gasp as it clicked. She wasn't getting clothes. Her cheeks burned furiously and she gripped her towel till her knuckles went white. Kylo laughed softly and bid her forward with a gesture. Emma moved towards him slowly, her bare feet patting softly along the smooth metal floor. He had changed from his usual garb to something looser for sleep, lighter black pants and a pale gray shirt that opened at the neck. It made him look… normal. His eyes wandered over her as she came to stand before him.

Her breasts hid behind trembling hands and the soft white towel, pale and slim. Small and delicate, she was quite lovely. Not that Kylo ever had much to go by. Jedi were barred from physical relations and Snoke considered such things to be a waste of energy. Energy better served to fuel rage and hatred. It was a sentiment Kylo normally agreed with…normally. But for some reason this trembling insignificant whelp captivated him. Women were few and far between in the Order and he was generally too busy to bother with such things. But now he had time, time to explore… away from prying eyes and judging masters. And he was nothing if not opportunistic. _I wonder…_ _Is she as soft as she looks?_

She was. His hand slipped beneath the white towel and traveled along her outer thigh to come to rest on her hip. Her skin radiated with residual warmth from her shower and it seeped into his fingertips. He gently pulled her forwards and she came to straddle over one of his black clad knees. His other hand rose to cover the ones grasping the top of her towel as though it were a life line. She seemed to start as if startled by their warmth. He eased her fingers from the soft material and it fell away to pool at her feet. Emma trembled at the sudden chill. Now she had nothing, meager as it were, to protect her.

His eyes roamed over the newly exposed terrain and his fingers followed their path. Emma shivered at the feathery light touch. Those fingers traveled slowly over the curve of her breast to her throat and slid down between them, down over her navel, then lower. She trembled. His touch left tails of lingering heat across her pale skin. She gave a shaky gasp as he traced the soft lips there. A single digit slipped past them into the warm heat of her core. And there he stayed.

His dark eyes watched her carefully all the while. Every shutter, every gasp, every flutter of an eyelash was carefully documented and filed away in his mind. Torture was Kylos' forte and this well… this followed all the same principles. To learn when your captive was about to give in, to know when to stop and let them recover before bearing down on them again. Again and again he brought her just to the brink before his agile fingers strayed from the small bundle of nerves that had become the entirety of her being. Each time she became more insistent, more desperate for release.

She whimpered out a sob as he pulled away from her again. Her legs gave out and she braced herself against his knee with her hands. Panting heavily her glassy eyed stare met his. Her eyes were filled with desperate need, his with amusement and a dark satisfaction. She rocked her hips against him and moaned at the friction it caused. It wasn't enough. _It wasn't!_

"Please…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Please?" He questioned, teasing her cruelly, "What do you want my pet?"

Emmas mind scrambled through mud desperately. Pet… Pet, _His_ pet. Her…

" _Master_ ," She keened softly, " _Please…"_

Something dark flashed in his eyes, but she hardly noticed. His fingers returned to the enflamed nub leaving her gasping. Those dark eyes watched her every moved entrapped.

"Say it again…" His own voice was husky and rough.

"M-master…" She shuttered out between moans.

He groaned and worked her with renewed vigor. It was all she needed. Her head fell back and she arched against him taunt as a bow. A cry of animal pleasure erupted from her, high and wild. Kylo drank it in greedily. _He_ did this. _He_ was making this little bird sing. And he would milk every last whimper from her. His fingers didn't slow and she writhed in his hands.

Gradually she descended from the high of her orgasm. She gave a pained whine and pushed at the hand still assaulting her, now too sensitive to bear his touch. Kylo chuckled darkly and gave her a moment to catch her breath. After she appeared to recover he flicked the small bundle of nerves again. She arched sharply and mewled in pain and pleasure. He continued to torment her for a few moments, savoring how the slightest twitch of his finger made her whole body seize, before finally pulling his hand away. She slumped weak and exhausted bracing herself against his thigh.

Kylos' breath came deep and heavy, and his own arousal strained against the cloth of his pants. That had been… surprisingly entertaining. He watched her eyelids drop to half mast and her breathing slowly stabilized. Easing her off his knee he shifted her down to lie in the bed he sat on. She wiggled her way under the blankets and watched him from behind dark lashes.

He stared at her for a moment indecisively. He wasn't going to be able to sleep in this state. Taking her as she was didn't really appeal either. She was as limp as a ragdoll now. He stood quickly from the bed and headed to the fresher.

She was asleep by the time he got out of the shower. Kylo stared down at the girls face now free of worry or fear… or passion. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kylo had done some foolish things out of impulse but this… _I need to get rid of her._ She was a pleasant distraction, but just that. A distraction, and a distraction was something he didn't need right now. But the Forces within him both seemed to enjoy this and he didn't know what to make of it.

Generally the light and dark were very clear in their opposition, and yet they both surged in delight with the girl. _She's alone, like me._ **_She's mine._** _This feels good._ _She's willing,_ _ **and yet so frightened.**_ _She's attracted to me._ _ **She called me Master…**_ Kylo shivered. He didn't know what disturbed him more his enjoyment or the fact that both sides of the Force seemed to agree with it in its own twisted way.

He glared down at her venomously. She didn't wake and his ire failed to even disturb her contentment. _It's not fair…_ Even with something that should be enjoyable he found himself miserable. It left him worn out, and watching her sleep made him tired himself. He crawled into the small bed beside her. She shifted only slight at the disturbance before nuzzling into his chest. Kylo watched her silently… _Tomorrow ... I'll deal with this tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo woke slowly the next morning and blinked away the residual sleep. He didn't move however. He could faintly hear his men moving about, but the ship was on course and there wasn't anything he was needed for. So he stayed, lazily, in the warm bed next to the pretty girl with no name. He'd slept last night, dreamlessly. _That's a first…_ He couldn't remember a night he hadn't laid awake his mind abuzz or left shaking disturbed by nightmares. He hadn't spent a night since Starkillers destruction without some horror haunting him... **_His father reaching out to touch him as the flesh rotted and pulled away from the old man's face._** Kylos throat tightened and he swallowed painfully.

 _It hadn't worked…_ The pain hadn't stop. He hid it well enough from Snoke, but killing his father had only made things worse. The light hadn't left… if anything it entrenched itself further, defiant of his wishes. _He said it would work… He said it would make it stop…_

A soft moan drew him from his thoughts and he loosened his grip on the girl beside him. His arms had tightened around her and he hadn't noticed. Warily he watched her sink back into deep sleep. She was so serene. Once he was sure she was out again he gingerly climbed from the bed.

Kylo dressed quickly and avoided looking at his sleeping pet. _Girl…Pet…_ He didn't know her name and he didn't want to. _I'll be rid of her soon enough anyway._ There was no point in bothering to learn her name or anything else about her. _She's entertainment, nothing more._ He marched from the room now once again fully Kylo Ren.

* * *

Kylo returned to his quarters close to noon to find the girl still asleep. He set down the tray of rations and glared at her through the dark visor of his helmet. She had thoroughly cocooned herself in his blanket and he could hardly tell where her head was in the mass of fabric. He prodded her side sharply and was rewarded with an unhappy moan. He prodded harder. The mass shifted and a little pale face with green eyes looked up at him groggily. She looked like a little black Hutt wrapped in that blanket. She blinked once, then twice. Then her eyes widened and dilated in fear at the masked knight standing over her. Kylo grinned beneath that mask. She was fun to torment, and delightfully responsive.

"Wake up. You should be up and dressed by now." The vocal distorter made him sound more menacing then he really intended.

He turned away from her and went to sit at the desk. Emma sat up quickly and looked around the room in confusion. _Dressed?_ Sure enough beside the refresher door was a neatly stacked pile of dark clothing. She hurried over to it. She kept watch on the man out of the corner of her eye as she slipped the large black sweater over her head. It fell to just about her thighs. The pants fortunately fit marginally better, though a bit long. She didn't want to have to ask him for a belt. When she turned back Kylo had already removed his helmet and was chomping at one of the Kahar hearts with mild disgust. They were like white carrots that tasted of sap and tannin. Emma bit her lip but failed to hide the slight giggle.

He glared at her with narrowed eyes, "And what is so amusing?"

She pointed at the stuff on his plate, "Those are cattle feed."

Kylo's face was emotionless for several moments. Something dark flickered through his eyes and his face contorted in a disgusted scowl. He dropped the ration back onto the plate and gave it his most withering glare. Kylo made a mental note to make that planet the target for the next Starkiller bases test fire.

Emma chewed at her lip anxiously, "They are edible. Just... _gross._ "

He pushed the plate away, his appetite suddenly gone. He could starve for another hour or so. They would be at the Finalizer soon enough. Emma wasn't nearly as picky. She wandered over and reached out to grab one off the plate only to have her hand lightly slapped away. Holding her hand to her chest, she looked at Kylo in confusion.

"If you want some you have to work for it," Kylo's grin was vicious. Someone was going to pay for his humiliation.

"W-work?"

He leaned back in the chair and let his legs fall open. Heat rushed up to her cheeks. He figured she would have expected it by now. She fidgeted with the overly long sleeve of her shirt. He watched her thoughtfully and pondered was sort of game to play today. The shirt she wore was one of his and it draped over her shoulders loosely, exposing her slender neck and collar. Her cheeks were softly flushed and her breathe came in quick little pants through lightly parted lips. _I wonder what she tastes like…_ She shifted nervously under his gaze.

He smirked at her discomfort and pat his leg, "Come here."

Emma swallowed roughly and stepped close. Kylo reached out and eased her down to sit in his lap. A broad hand braced against the small of her back to pull her closer. Her eyes flickered with a cautious unease, but he ignored it in favor of exploration. His fingers traced the sagging edge of the sweater before following her collarbone up to her pale throat. The rapid fluttering of her pulse could be felt under his fingertips. He followed the vein up and tilted back her chin. Her wide emerald green eyes shined up at him with worry.

Her lips looked soft and contrasted a subtle pink against her pallid skin. Kylo moved his hand to lightly cradle her chin and grasp her throat. _So small…so delicate…_ He could squeeze and take the life right out of those eyes with one hand. He watched soft black eyelashes brush against lightly flushed cheeks. Her eyes seemed impossibly wide and bright this close. He felt her hand tighten its grip on his thigh and the right side of her bottom lip slipped away to be caught by her teeth. Her eyes moved in small swift movements as she took in his face with the same intense scrutiny.

Kylo closed the short distance between them to press his lips against hers firmly. She gave a startled noise against him, and it allowed him to press onward and slip his tongue past her lips. The girl moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid against hers. She was sweeter then he'd been expecting and softer to. She struggled to match his movements with her own, but was far too frightened to be effective. Kylo pulled back. Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion and more than a little excitement. _Promising…_

He smirked down at her and leaned in for more. He caught her lips gently this time and her eyes fluttered closed as she eased into the touch. She kissed him back gradually, the slower pace much easier for her to match. His tongue found entrance and she opened willingly to him with a gentle moan. _That's more like it…_ A delicate hand gripped the fabric of his tunic as he delved into her with growing intensity. He wanted to devour her, and if the way she was kissing back was anything to go by she was beginning to share in that hunger.

He laced his finger through her dark hair and slowly broke their kiss. Force he wanted more of this. A still gloved hand snaked its way under the dark sweater draped around her and slid up to cup a breast. The soft warmth filled his hand pleasingly and she gave a shuddered gasp when his thumb brushed over its peaked tip. _She's mine_. He pinched it and she gave a sharp little cry and a whimper. Kylo chuckled softly and leaned in to drag his lips across her neck, letting his teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin there. _All mine_. She moaned and let her head fall to the side, giving him more to kiss and taste. _My…my.._

"What's… your name?" He breathed the question more than spoke it.

Emma blinked. It had been so soft she wasn't sure she'd actually heard it. His head lifted and she stared up into the dark abyss of his eyes. She wanted to touch him so badly. "What's your name?" He asked again and her fist clenched at the fabric on his chest. "E-Emma…" Her voice shook from a mire of emotions.

Kylo inhaled deeply, " _Emma..._ " He breathed her name out slowly and it sent jolts through her. Just hearing him say her name left her tingling. Burrowing his face in her hair, " _My Emma…_ " he breathed once more. Emma shivered. _Yes…yes…_

"Y-yes…" Her voice hitched and trembled.

Kylo groaned softly and met her lips with his. There was something almost frantic in each others movements. As if they truly desired to consume one another. Emma raised a trembling hand to touch his cheek as he leaned her back against the desk beside them, kissing her hungrily.

A heavy knock sounded at the door and Kylo jerked away from her as though burned. She followed as he separated, not yet willing to give up his touch. He took several shaky breaths just staring down at her as though stunned. Steadily he came back to himself.

Sparing her a soft smirk, he lightly caressed her flushed cheeks. She looked up at him with such want. And there was just something deeply satisfying about that. The knock sounded again, though hesitantly this time, and he glared at the door with an irritated growl. Looking down at her with a frown, he helped pull the girl to her feet and gestured for her to stay. _What now…_ He snatched up his helm, put it back on, and opened the door. The Trooper standing outside staggered back in surprise but was caught by the invisible grip around his throat.

"I said not to disturb me until we have arrived at the _Finalizer_ ," The vocal manipulator warped his words in terrifying ways. This interruption was most unwanted.

The Stormtrooper wheezed a few desperate breaths, "We…have…sir."

Kylo held the man there gargling for a few more seconds before letting him drop. The Trooper crumpled gasping to the ground like a rag doll. _That was quick…_ He glanced at the small clock on his desk with a thoughtful hum. _It seems I lost track of time._

"Stay here," He said sharply and Emma nodded rapidly.

The door swished closed as he moved quickly towards the front of the ship. If they had arrived already he'd have to figure out what to do with the girl. He could just get rid of her and save himself the trouble…but she was _his_. No one takes something that's _his._ Kylo wondered uneasily just how much of a fight Hux would give him over this. And what he'd have to do to keep the man's mouth shut. Kylo snarled behind the mask and stalked up to the viewing window that opened out to the black expanse of space, and the steadily growing form of the _Finalizer_.


	5. Chapter 5

RT-1999, though he insisted to anyone that wasn't a superior to just call him Niner, hadn't officially been a Stormtrooper for very long. Only about three months or so. Which was why he was so surprised when they sent him off on a big mission to hunt down _Luke Skywalker_ with Kylo Ren!

He wasn't really thrilled with the Kylo Ren part of things though. Lord Ren was kind of a dick... and by kinda he meant, like... a total dick. Now Niner would never claim to be a smart guy or even a good Stormtrooper, but he was pretty sure kidnapping random chicks off no named planets was kinda... not okay. He wasn't gonna say anything to the guy but, ya know. Not cool.

He highly doubted she was resistance or anything. Especially since Lord Ren had him remove the girls shackles when he went to give her food, giving her free reign over the knights quarters. She seemed nice enough. Quiet, but then again he wasn't allowed to talk to her anyway. Maybe she wasn't supposed to talk to him either. He wouldn't be surprised.

They had just returned to the _Finalizer_ and Lord Ren had assigned him to the girl. Her hands were bound once more and Niner nudged her along with his rifle. He had to stifle a laugh at the wide eyed look of awe on her face as they stepped out onto the shuttles ramp. He vaguely remembered having a similar reaction when he was assigned to the Star Destroyer for the first time. The little outpost they picked her up on could fit in the docks here with room to spare.

She was so distracted that Niner had to reach out to catch her when she stumbled on the end of the shuttles ramp. She mumbled a soft apology and seemed to curl in on herself shyly, her cheeks turning a bright red. He couldn't help but grin. She was kinda cute. Lord Ren growled out orders to the other Troopers before turning to Niner and the girl.

The knight held out a small slip of paper to Niner, "Take her to my quarters immediately, this will let you in."

"Yes sir!" Niner nodded sharply and pushed his charge along quickly… anything to get away from the man. He liked his limbs where they were.

* * *

Emma watched the people moving about through the halls with thinly veiled awe. There were just _so many people!_ She had to fight the wide grin that threatened to break her face. It didn't even really bother her that she was getting strange looks from everyone they passed. _Probably the happiest prisoner they've ever seen_. She couldn't help it. There was just so much to see, and so much variation. Different hair, different skin, different faces… She'd never imagined people could be so varied.

This may not have been how she imagined her journey away from home would be, but she wasn't as upset by her circumstances as she'd have thought. This Lord Ren wasn't a particularly nice guy, but he hadn't really hurt her yet. Just scared her senseless… and…did other things to her that left her senseless. She blushed softly at the thought. It was all very frightening and yet...exciting to. She would be good. So long as he promised her freedom in the end, she'd be obedient. _Hopefully he doesn't want me to do anything to…uh..weird._ Not that she had any idea what normal was supposed to be.

The Trooper escorting her stopped Emma with a hand on her shoulder as they came to a nondescript door in the hall. He said nothing but unfolded the small note Kylo had given him. Emma watched him curiously and he glanced at her. _Those darn helmets…_ She really wished she could see his face to get an idea what was going through his head. He gestured at her, moving a single finger in a short circle.

"Turn around," The modulated voice said.

She did as she was told. There was a series of beeps as the Trooper tapped at the panel by the door. His hand on her arm caused her to turn back to face him.

"Okay…um in here," He sounded uncertain himself.

Emma stepped inside and the Trooper behind her flipped on the lights as he followed her in. He gave a faint whistle that was distorted by his helmet and a low chuckle. The living quarters were large and had a long window facing out into the expanse of space. Several doors lead off from the main room but she wasn't sure what might lie beyond. While large it was oddly barren. There was little in the way of furniture or anything else for that matter. Just a long sofa that looked like it had seen better days, a few low tables, a couple of chairs near the center of the room, and an odd hexagonal basin filled with what looked to be ash. _Weird..._

"Kinda gloomy…" The modulated voice didn't sound nearly as harsh as before. Emma glanced up at the Trooper standing beside her, "But then again… I wouldn't really expect much else from the guy. Figured he'd at least have a holoviewer or somethin..."

Emma smiled softly. _He's kinda funny for a Stormtrooper._ They all seemed so scary and mechanical with that armor it was nice to be reminded that there was an actual person underneath it. Emma cleared her throat softly.

"T-thank you…for…for escorting me," She said shyly.

"Heh," The Troopers shoulders kinda slumped and he shrugged, "Just followin orders." He glanced around the room one more time before shifting uneasily, "I ah… you will remain here until the Commander returns." His tone returned to the expected formal commanding manner and the modulation made it a bit harsher then he'd probably meant it to be.

Emma nodded softly and watched the man hurry out of the room, leaving her to her own devices. She wandered in a slow circle around the silent room unsure of what to do with herself. _I guess this is my new home…_

Niner stood uncomfortably outside Lord Ren's door as it swished close. The knight hadn't given him any orders on what to do now. _Should I have stayed in the room with her?_ He honestly didn't want to stick around the knights quarters any longer then he had to. Something about the place gave him the heebie-jeebies. _All that creepy Force stuff I bet._ Niner sighed from beneath his helmet. If he left and she wandered off he'd be dead for sure. _They probably wouldn't even bother piecing me back together before they tossed me out the airlock._ He glanced at the door and shifted uneasily.

_I'll just…stand guard… I guess?_

* * *

If Kylo thought he was clever in sneaking the young girl aboard his ship, then he was sorely mistaken. There wasn't a thing that went on aboard the _Finalizer_ that Hux didn't have his eye on. It was some of the officer's opinion that he was simply too controlling about small matters. _If you want something done right, then you damn well do it yourself._ He kept order on this ship, and it rewarded him with clockwork efficiency. He did so love a well oiled machine in action. So when his Trooper's left Kylo's command shuttle with a small young prisoner who was then hurried off to the knights' quarters rather than a cell, word traveled to him fast and he noticed. He noticed, and it sent his curiosity itching like mad. This was an unknown element that must be analyzed.

Hux matched Kylo's brisk pace as they left the large holochamber. The Supreme Leader had not been pleased with the lack of results, but disappointingly had been fairly dismissive of the issue. He'd been hoping Lord Snoke would chew the dark knight out a little at the very least. Kylo had been on a rather short leash since Starkiller. _Then again I hardly fared any better…_ Hux pursed his lips in annoyance and pushed the thought away in order to focus on the man walking beside him. Kylo had seemed eager to be done with the whole meeting, and Hux had a feeling he knew why. Once they reached a quiet stretch of hall he decided to try his luck.

"Who is the prisoner you dragged onto my ship?" Hux's tone was aloof if a little curious.

Kylo's quick pace ground to a halt. The dark helmet turned to stare at him, but Hux refused to be intimidated.

"No one that concerns you General," The altered words were icy with warning.

Hux bristled a little, "Bringing non Order personnel aboard my vessel is most certainly _my_ business. You failed to mention this in the meeting… makes me assume it's something you don't want the Supreme Leader to know about."

The knight shifted in place obviously growing agitated. Hux watched him with interest, the line of questioning had made the man nervous and it was an unusual change. He took note of it and filed it away for possible future use. Hux watched Kylo expectantly, having no intention of backing down. Kylo clenched his fists and gave an irritated growl before finally answering the General.

"I picked up a… _pet_ in the system we were forced to stop at," Even the modulation of the knights' mask couldn't hide the obvious hesitation in Kylo's voice.

Ginger brows climbed and an amused grin quirked the Generals face, "A pretty little pet… _girl?"_ He emphasized the last word with a laugh and scoffed slightly, "You do know that the Order does not condone slavery don't you?"

"Not openly," Kylo snarled and his tone went icy cold, " _leave it be Hux_."

Hux stood rigidly and watched the other seethe and fidget with a cold look of disdain. He gave a thoughtful hum and the gears turned in the cunning man's head. When Hux spoke again his voice had returned to the light, almost candid tone.

"And do you intend to let anyone else _play_ with your… _pet_ by any chance?"

Kylo's agitated motions ceased and he stood staring at the ginger General. The strange intensity could be felt by Hux and he shifted under the faceless gaze. _I hate that damn mask…_ A cold chill of unease ran down the Generals spine. He couldn't tell if he'd crossed a line with the man or not. _Well he hasn't flown off the wire yet…I suppose that's as good a sign as any._ Kylos tensed shoulders relaxed a little and he gave a slight scoff.

The knight gave a shrug and chuckled darkly, "I… hadn't thought about it."

The grin that made its way to the Generals face was downright vicious and he struggled to dismiss the excitement from his voice, "Perhaps you could take her for a little walk later… Get her introduced?"

The dark mask just watched the eager man for a few moments before he tilted his head casually in agreement. Hux's tongue lightly brushed over his lips in a swift little motion. It did not go unnoticed.

"Excellent… I'll be in my quarters later if you happen to stop by," Hux said. He gave Kylo a slight bow of his head before turning on his heel and continuing down the hall. The knight didn't follow and Hux could feel that masks dark gaze watching his back as he went.

* * *

Kylo made his way back to his room at a rather slow pace. He was lost in his thoughts. The exchange in the halls outside the holochamber had sent his mind a whir. The last time he'd seen Hux this excited was when he got to fire the Starkiller cannon. It was more than a little disturbing and Kylo had been taken aback. The audacity of his suggestion had come as a shock. _At the same time though…_ He was curious. Kylo had expected an argument, disgust, or even rage from the General. Not… some twisted sort of glee. It was a very different side to the normally straight laced man, and he was... _curious._

He wasn't really even sure how he felt on the whole matter. _Angry?_ Only mildly. _Confused?_ Most definitely. _Uneasy…_ yes, he was very uneasy. _But why?_ He was possessive of the girl sure…she was his. But this felt different. Like a threat. But there was no threat… not really…not to him at least. _Protective…_ His mind struggled in an attempt to justify it. _I just don't want him to…break what's mine._ Kylo stopped outside the door to his room. The trooper he'd assigned to escort her still stood obediently outside the door. He idly waved the man away in dismissal and the trooper hurried off like he couldn't march fast enough. Kylo gave a slight chuckle before entering his quarters.

What was Hux expecting exactly? For him to _share?_ The girl was _his_. Hux couldn't make him share… _He wasn't though…he only asked._ Now that he thought about it Hux hadn't even pulled threats on this. _He could though… and knowing Hux if he didn't get his way he would._ Kylos fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically as he struggled to contain the building agitation.

If he didn't at least let the General have a look at her he'd never hear the end of it. Hux was stubborn and persistent… _And cunning._ He took a few deep breaths and let the anger bleed off. No… he needed to go about this with a clear head. Kylo looked around the room as though just seeing it and turned to the small form he sensed on the couch. She was sitting watching him with fright. The overly large shirt hung low to cover hands that held her knees to her chest. Kylo looked her over thoughtfully. He would need to make her at least presentable if he was going to go along with this.

 _Play along…see what he has in mind. You never know… it might be fun._ Kylo chuckled darkly. _We'll see…_

* * *

Emma jumped slightly at the swish of the door and the black clad knight that stalked into the room. She curled her knees to her chest and wedged herself into the corner of the weathered grey couch. Disappearing into the background was generally pretty easy for her. Kylo paced about the room in an agitated manner. She was itching to ask what was wrong, but really didn't want to bring attention to herself and risk being the vent to his anger.

The man stopped his pacing and stood near the center of the room staring at the ground. After a moment the dark mask turned to stare directly at her. Emma shivered under its cold gaze. Its stare never wavered and Emma really wished she knew what he was thinking. The prolonged silence was making her antsy.

He appeared to have come to some sort of decision with a slight chuckle, and calmed just as suddenly and randomly as he'd been angered. Kylo moved to the panel beside the door and remained focused on his task, ignoring the girl on the couch. Emma felt the tension lift from her like a heavy weight falling from her shoulders and she unfolded herself from the seats corner. He turned to face her and Emma looked up at him questioningly.

"You will be meeting a… _colleague_ of mine after dinner tonight. Get yourself cleaned up. There will be fresh clothes and food for you when you get out." Kylo waved a hand towards one of the doors connecting to the main room. "I trust you remember how to use it this time?" He mocked as she slipped past him to the refresher. Emma nodded quickly and hurried away from the man. The faint sound of the main door opening and closing reassured Emma that she was now alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy how…uncomfortable this chapter is. Kylo is getting a little reality check and he does not like what he's finding. Also Hux is a bastard and I love it.

A few hours later found Emma hurrying along at Kylos' heel trying to keep up with his long gate. She tugged at the coarse sleeve of the new shirt she wore. He'd given her a new set of clothes to wear that was better fitting if a bit itchy. The grey knit shirt had some give and clung to her gentle curves, and she didn't trip over the legs of her pants anymore. Black, white, and shades of grey seemed to be the general theme around here. Emma had yet to see much in the way of color and after being surrounded by so much green and life for years it was jarring.

Emma watched everyone as they passed curiously and tried to keep close to Kylo as they went. Most people would give her a curious glance as they passed but never when Kylo was watching. Was he as scary to them as he was to her? She imagined so. Emma was curious of who they were heading to meet. _Meeting a colleague… what does that mean? What for?_ He didn't seem terribly happy about it though. _Maybe it's just a formality_ … She was new after all, so that would make sense. _I guess…_

Kylo glared sharply at another officer that glanced their way and the officer turned quickly, averting his eyes from the knight and the young woman. He looked down at the girl following behind him briefly. Emma's anxiety was clear. She stayed close almost to the point of clinging to him. It was oddly satisfying in its own way. If she saw him as her source of safety she was unlikely to wander off. Even with his reputation he wasn't sure if he could guarantee her safety aboard the ship. _Especially with how meek and naive she is..._

Huxs' startling interest in his new acquisition was worrying in and of itself. Kylo had rather no one knew about her, but that flew out the window as soon as Hux decided to stick his nose where it didn't belong. _Nosy prick._ He intended to make it very clear where Hux stood in this. The girl was _his_. No one touches her without his expressed permission and if Hux decided to push it he'd be getting an intimate meeting with a lightsaber.

Kylo came to an abrupt stop outside Huxs' quarters. Emma stumbled just short of crashing into him and stood stiffly beside him. He knocked firmly on the metal door. Emma shuffled over to conceal herself behind the dark garbed knight and peaked around him as the door swished open. A slender man with brilliant fiery red hair stood stiffly with a tight lipped scowl on his face.

"There's a call button on the door you don't need to assault it like you do everything else," He said haughtily, his face scrunched up in a look of annoyance or possibly disgust, Emma wasn't quite sure.

Emma gapped up at him from behind Kylo, staring shamelessly. _It's so…orange! Like someone set his hair on fire._ Kylo gave a slight snort of laughter at her thoughts and Hux raised a questioning brow.

Hux shook his head and turned his focus away from the knight to the short young lady hiding behind him like a scared child. She shirked back from his scrutiny and his eyes narrowed. _She looks rather young._ Her features were very soft and petite and her small form looked even smaller beside Kylo. Hux wasn't a tall fellow by any means, a fact he was constantly reminded of around that damned wannabe Sith man-child, but even still her head barely reached Kylo's shoulder and likely just reached his own chin. Huxs' lips tightened to a tight line.

"I didn't think she'd be so small…" His turned a glare to the knight, "How _old_ is she exactly?"

Kylo stiffened slightly at the accusing tone. His dark mask glanced down at Emma and he suddenly felt a little sick. He hadn't asked. Kylos' fists clenched tightly in anger.

" _Well?_ He asked you a question…" Kylo said menacingly.

The girl looked up at him with confusion and her thoughts drifted to him easily, _but he was talking to you_. A low distorted growl came from the helmet and she gave a frightened start.

"E-eighteen sir," She answered hastily.

Hux eyed her uncertainly and wrinkled his nose a little, "Old enough I suppose…"

He turned on his heel and walked stiffly into the room behind him. Kylo followed and Emma hurried along closely as well. The living quarters were a stark contrast to Kylo's own. While still rather sparsely furnished it was immaculately clean and everything in pristine condition. It made Emma wonder if it was ever actually used or if everything here was just for show.

A long sleek black couch sat parallel to a low rectangular glass table that shined. Not a smudge or scratch or speck of dust could be seen. Across from it a large rather comfy looking black chair faced the door way. On a small table beside it sat a wine bottle, long stemmed glass, and a few datapads. Each stacked and lined in a very precise manner.

Kylo scoffed slightly as he too took in the room. _Neat freak…_ _Why am I not surprised? Probably obsessive compulsive to…_

Hux waved lightly to the couch as he made his way over to the chair, "Can I get you anything? Wine perhaps?" It was token courtesy nothing more.

Kylo shook his head before sitting heavily on the end of the couch and slouching forward to lean on his long legs. Emma shifted hesitantly before sitting close beside him and staring down at the floor. Not totally immaculate. Emma stared down at the little tuff of bright orange hair, _no…fur,_ on the floor beside her foot. She focused her attention on it in an effort to block out everything else. The General shrugged lightly and took his seat across from them. He leaned back rather casually and crossed his legs. It was strange to see the ridged man so relaxed.

Hux took up his glass and swirled it as he studied the two for a moment. The girl sat tensely beside Kylo with her hands wring tightly in her lap. She was definitely frightened. Kylo on the other had still wore that damned helmet so he had no idea what was going on in the man's head. Hux gave a thoughtful hum and took a sip of his wine.

"I take it she has yet to be fully… _broken in?"_ Hux asked in a mild conversational manner.

Kylo glared at the other from behind his mask before glancing down to the girl at his side. Her hands were shaking and gripping themselves tight while she stared down at them unblinking. He had a feeling she was beginning to put two and two together.

"No…She has been sufficiently obedient without much… _encouragement_."

Hux tilted his glass slightly, "Mm… well don't let her get too comfortable, they tend to start getting ideas."

Kylo eyed the man quizzically from beneath the mask. This was a very different side to the General, and frankly he was finding it a bit disturbing, "You know this from experience?"

Hux waved a hand dismissively, "Force no…but I've seen enough." The General paused and let his eyes wander slowly over the girl. There was an alarming amount of hunger in his eyes, "I've never found the time or patience for one of _my_ _own_."

The words unsaid were clear enough to the knight and his face contorted in disgust. _But others…_ Kylo wasn't sure he wanted to know. No… he was pretty certain he'd rather take a roll through the trash compactor then know. _He speaks about this as though it were any other matter…_ Kylo had a hard enough time distancing himself as it was, but Hux spoke of her as though she were nothing more than an object. The concept of slavery he understood, but this mindset... This whole conversation was starting to make him uncomfortable the more he thought about it. Even to him it all just felt… _wrong_. Kylo was suddenly glad he'd decided to keep on his helmet as the disgust undoubtedly would have shown.

He cleared his throat a little in an effort to compose himself and he struggled to keep his tone neutral, "Well… I've yet to… _enjoy_ all she has to offer and I'd prefer she have a bit of time to get settled in."

Hux nodded slowly, but didn't take his eyes off the girl whose shoulders were now trembling. She stared unblinking down at hands that were clasped so tight they were turning white. She was obviously close to breaking down.

Kylo glanced down at the girl beside him. _She's terrified._ He suddenly felt sick and a tight lump felt lodged in his throat. This was different then what they had been doing before. She'd been wary and a bit frightened certainly, but this… _She doesn't want this._ She'd never really resisted him, not that he'd actually given her any choice on the matter, but the fact remained. _She doesn't want this._ Everything before had felt more like a game between the two. His fists gripped the edge of his seat tightly and he glared at the redhead.

Hux straitened a little and took a deep breath when he finally tore his gaze from the girl, "That is understandable… I suppose it's a bit soon for anything to involved." He smiled darkly at the knight, "I'd still like to see her though. You haven't even shown her to me yet."

Panic and rage seemed to be warring for dominance in Kylo's mind and he glanced back down at the girl. With the Force he prodded sharply at her mind. **_Look at me._** She gave a slightly startled gasp and her head shot up to face the ominous black mask. The fear there sent a sharp pang of guilt through him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Kylo struggled to find the right words or even decide what he was trying to say at all. ** _I won't let him…do anything to you._** The words came out strangely soft in her mind, and the fear in her eyes lessened gradually.

The dark mask tilted in the direction of the General, "Well?"

Emma didn't break her stare and gently chewed at her bottom lip. She didn't know what the other man wanted, but if Kylo was here… Strangely she trusted him. She was his after all, and he certainly didn't seem like the type to let someone damage what was his. She rose from her seat, but carefully avoided looking at the ginger General.

Hux set his glass on a side table and leaned forward eagerly as she took her place before him. His harsh features softened into a surprisingly charming smile, and he reached out to trace a pale finger down her cheek. She shivered at the contact and Hux tutted softly when she kept her gaze fixed to the floor at his feet.

"Take your clothes off girl… let me have a look at you."

Emma's eyes flicked up to look at him with mild panic before dropping back to the floor. She tugged at the hem of her sweater before pulling it over her head. The action made her back arch as she did so, accentuating the swell of her breasts and soft curves of her hips.

Hux gave a low pleased murmur, "Hmm…old enough indeed."

His cold blue eyes wandered greedily across her as the garment fell away. Gooseflesh prickled over her as he reached out to slide a hand around her hips. He urged her closer and she came to stand between his legs. Kylo shifted slightly in his seat in agitation, but the motion went unnoticed. Hux hooked his thumbs under the belt of her pants and eased them down slowly. Her underwear followed to pool at her feet along with the rest. Leaning back up to admire the view, Hux let his eyes wander over the soft pale flesh. His gaze slowly traveled its way up and he met her uneasy stare. Icy blue bore into deep emerald green. A light smile crept its way across his lips

"You're lovely my dear, what's your name?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

"E-emma, sir."

The little smile grew, " _Emma.._."

He said her name slowly as though tasting each syllable, savoring it. Emma shivered softly, but this time it wasn't from fear. His hand rose to trace a flushed cheek and he dragged a finger across her bottom lip. It was bruised and slightly red from where she had anxiously bothered it. Hux leaned in closer and Emma went ridged. His lips were barely a hairs breath away from hers and his piercing eyes never left her. She trembled softly as he slowly tilted her head back and eased down till his nose lightly brushed her neck. He breathed in slowly and exhaled with a soft sigh. The tickle of his breath against the sensitive skin sent a shiver racing down her spine.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed and Hux chuckled softly, "You don't need to be afraid my dear. I won't hurt you…"

He leaned in to gently suck on the skin at her collar making her gasp in surprise. From the other side of the glass coffee table Kylo gave a low growl of warning, " _Hux…"_ His fists clenched at his knees tightly. Hux pulled away just slightly to give the knight a cheeky grin. He let his gaze catch Emma's once more before grinning darkly.

"Not unless your master lets me…" He breathed the words airily before leaning in to lightly sink his teeth into the flesh of her neck.

Emma gave a startled yelp of pain and a small whimper. Kylo shot to his feet with a furious snarl. Emma's cheeks burned brightly and she looked at Hux with a sort of shocked confusion. It had hurt a little, but had felt surprisingly good to. Hux pulled away from her grinning like sin before leaning back in his chair. He brought his hands up in surrender as Kylo stepped forwards, shoulders tensed in undeniable rage.

"I guess that's a no then," Hux said with a chuckle as he cast Kylo an amused grin. Kylo stood ridged clenching his fists, and Hux could feel the man's glare even through the concealing helm.

" _Get dressed_ ," The knight snapped at the shaking woman. His anger sounded barely restrained. Emma hastily put her clothes on and moved to his side. The two men never broke their stare down.

"Goodnight General," Kylo said tersely before turning on his heel and storming from the room. Emma hurried after, sparing the General one last confused glance. The man watched them go, but never lost his catty grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was forced to jog just to keep up with the furious man. She was more than a little frightened, more of his anger then anything. She wasn't sure what to make of that _colleague_ of his either. _He_ _ **bit**_ _me…_ It hadn't really hurt, not much anyway, but she definitely hadn't been expecting it. Either way it had set Kylo off into another rage. Troopers and officers alike hurried out of the way as he stormed through the halls.

Kylo came to an abrupt stop in front of his door and practically smashed his code into the keypad. Emma followed hesitantly into the dark room. The door swished closed behind her leaving her alone with the enraged man. The soft glittering of the stars through the viewing port were the only things lighting the room and it made the man appear all the more monstrous in his rage. There was a soft click and he pulled the helmet from his head, throwing it to the floor with a sharp clang. Emma jumped at the noise and backed away towards a corner of the room, watching the faint light play along the chrome accents of the helmet as it rolled across the floor.

Kylo stopped and stood before the long window with his hands bracing its sill and his shoulders tense. His breath came in heavy huffs as he glared at his reflection. Kylo struggled to contain the rage that demanded to be set free. He was itching to take his saber to everything in the room. Clenching his eyes shut, he took deep steady breaths. As the white hot fury began to fade he could think again, but with it his mind spun with conflict.

 _How_ _ **dare**_ _he!_ She was his _his_ **_his!_** Kylos' fist slammed down onto the windowsill to emphasize the point. _How dare he touch her…hurt her… Is she okay?_ The small voice of concern made a tight pain clench at his chest and throat. It chilled his fury abruptly and he opened his eyes. His reflection looked back at him and he bit back a bitter snarl and looked away. There was fear there…

He took a deep breath and turned his head slightly towards a dark corner of the room. He could feel her there, hiding. _From you…_ His face twisted in pain and guilt. Kylo looked away and stared down at his hands. He was calming slowly and it left him exhausted. Worry still chewed at him though. He straightened and turned to face into the room. She watched him with wide frightened eyes from the shadows in the corner. Somehow she had wedged herself there between a side table and the wall.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice soft.

She stared at him silently then shook her head no. The tight fear that clenched at him released and he felt much of the tension leave him. It was replaced by guilt as he stepped forwards towards the girl. She shirked back tightly into the corner and Kylo froze. He didn't know why her fear now caused him such pain, but it hurt… and he hated it.

"You can come out. I'm not angry at you," He gestured for her to come, coaxing her gently like a frightened animal.

She unfolded herself from the corner hesitantly, shuffling towards him slowly. When she finally came to stand before him she stared down at his feet. Kylo reached out to lift her chin. Her eyes shined with unshed tears and small trails ran down her cheeks. A black gloved thumb smudged the wet trail there. It was some reassurance when she didn't shirk away from him now. His hand slowly slid over her cheek and down to her neck. Pushing aside the collar of her shirt revealed a faint pink ring just above her collar bone. Kylos' face twisted in a scowl and he lightly traced the mark with his fingertips.

"I-It didn't really hurt much…" Emma whispered hastily, "Just… surprised me."

"Don't defend him," Kylo growled, "I didn't say he could."

Emma was silent at that, but watched his face carefully. His eyes were fixated on the mark on her neck as though his glare alone could burn it away. Those dark eyes were so expressive and every little shift of emotion played in them. They flickered through them faster then she could follow. Finally his eyes rose to meet hers, they were filled with guilt and pain. His hands fell from her shoulders and he looked away in shame.

"I…should not have taken you from your home." He said in barely a whisper.

Emma looked at him in confusion, "I wanted to leave."

He blinked in surprise. She was right. He'd seen this when he first peaked into her mind. She had been alone and longed to leave that rugged planet.

Kylo shifted uneasily, "But…you didn't want _this_."

Emma gave a faint smile. _With my luck I'd have gotten snatched up by slavers either way…That could have been much worse._ She shrugged slightly and a bit of humor sparked in her eye. "Could be worse…at least you're not a Hutt."

Kylo just stared at her blankly in disbelief. She bit her lip softly and grinned up at him. A bemused smile made its way to his face and he chuckled softly. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all and the small hesitant chuckle deepened. He laughed. It was a real genuine laugh, and the wide grin made him look… softer. She found she rather liked it like that. _Younger…handsome_. Sadly, it faded sooner then she would have liked. That smile wavered and steadily fell, uncertainty showed clearly in his eyes.

"Do you want to…stay here?" Kylo asked softly. He seemed startled by his own words and shifted suddenly as though not sure what to say. At once the words all scrambled out in a confused jumble. "I…I'm not supposed to be doing this… It would anger my master if he found out. Hux knows this and…" The confused jumble stopped suddenly. Kylo looked at her anxiously, "I don't think I can keep him from you for long."

Emma watched him as the turmoil spun through his head. From his jumbled words she pieced the situation together well enough. _Hux will use me against you…_ Kylo nodded softly as though the thoughts were said aloud. Emma stared down at her feet and thought. _It hadn't really been bad…_ She really hadn't minded Hux's attention once she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and even when he did... it had been _playful_. She shifted from foot to foot nervously before looking back up at Kylo.

Her shoulders gave a short shrug, "He wasn't as scary as I thought he'd be…"

Kylo stared at her in bewilderment, "You…wouldn't mind?"

"Well… as long as he's not… _mean_ or anything." Emma paused struggling to find the right words, "Rules… you could tell him there'd be rules."

Kylo straitened and looked down at her thoughtfully if a bit uncertainly. _That…could work. A compromise of sorts._

"If… you're okay with it," He said softly his disbelief obvious.

Emma nodded then looked away shyly, "What you've done has been okay… we can start with that."

"Okay…" Kylo turned to pace slowly in short little paths, "That could work… but only if I have to." His stance grew agitated, "I don't intend to share you with him if I don't have to… You're _mine_." That word was spoken with a sharp hiss.

A warm blush crept across Emmas' cheeks. _Mine…_ She did rather liked the sound of that. She bowed her head and bit her lip softly.

"Of course Master."

Kylo relaxed. He laughed slightly at the title, and faintly smiled at how happily she used it. A deep sigh released the last of his tension. He felt emotionally drained and exhaustion was quickly setting in. _You know…_ _This is the most I've actually spoken to her since I found her._ He gave a bitter scoff and shook his head.

"It's late… We should retire."

Emma cocked her head to the side curiously, "Where will I sleep?"

Kylo raised an amused brow, "With me of course."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. Following Kylo down the short hall she passed into the eerily dark bedroom. It was large and more furnished then the living quarters. It almost seemed like he spent most of his time here and didn't quite know what to do with the rest of the space he'd been given. More personal items were strewn about on the dresser, data pads were stacked haphazardly on a long table, and a tall bookshelf filled with actual books and bits of things Emma couldn't identify hugged the far wall beside it. Kylo didn't appear to notice her quiet exploration. He undressed, folding his robe and cowl carefully, and placing them on a stool at the foot of his bed. The bed stuck out to the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall. It was large and the dark grey blankets looked soft.

Emma wandered around to the other side of the bed and paused. Atop a black angular pedestal sat a rather disturbing, heavily warped helmet. It was rough and ashen, and the dark sockets of its eyes seemed to stare into her as much as she stared into it. It gave her chills. _What is that?_

Kylo looked up as he set aside his clothes and froze. Emma stood staring down into his grandfathers' helmet. His expression turned harsh and steely.

" _Don't touch that_ …"

Emma jumped slightly at the harshness of it and looked at him questioningly. She took a step back from it and glanced from Kylo to the eerie helm, "W-what is it?"

Kylo seemed to calm when she kept her distance from it. Stepping forwards to stand beside her, he took her by the forearm to lead her away. "A…heirloom… It's very important to me."

Emma glanced back at it once more before looking up at Kylo's frighteningly serious face. _O-okay…_ She gave a quick nod and Kylo released her. He seemed satisfied with that and turned away. He tossed the large sweater she'd been wearing earlier that day over to her.

"You can wear this…"

He went back to busying himself by the table with the datapads. She watched him for a moment more before glancing again at the thing on the pedestal. _It's really creepy…_ She tugged at the hem of her shirt anxiously. It felt like it was _watching_ her. She shivered and looked away. Undressing quickly, she hurried to slip the sweater over her head and climb under the covers. She turned her back to it and tried to ignore the prickling feeling of the hair at the back of her neck standing on end.

Kylo sat at the opposite end of the bed facing away from her. He fiddled with a datapad looking down at it in annoyance. It gave her a chance to really look at him. He was naked from the waist up, revealing the intricate network of scars scattered across his pale back. Some were long and thin crisscrossing here and there from his shoulders down. Others were much larger, and looked as though he'd had whole chunks cut out of him that healed over in pale blotches. She watched the muscles move subtly as he shifted forwards to toss the little pad back onto his desk. She was struck with the strangest urge to trace those scars with her fingertips. _I wonder what he feels like…_ He turned back to glance down at her looking faintly amused. She blushed and turned her gaze to the blanket, picking at the threads idly.

He got settled in and the girl beside him shifted a little as she got comfortable. Even after her breathing became deep and steady in sleep, he lay silent staring up at the ceiling. Turning his head slightly he watched the young woman sleep. The light within him urged him to hold her and feel the soft warmth of her body beside him. The dark wanted to possess her, hold her tight so no one could take what was his. This was spiraling out of control, he could feel it. It didn't matter what side he listened to they wanted the same thing. He shifted slightly, pulling an arm around her to bring her close. She nuzzled into his chest contently, but did not wake.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ _This can only end badly…_ And yet still, he didn't want to stop. He looked over to the pedestal in the corner. The silhouette of Vaders' helm was faintly visible in the darkness. Kylo stared at it uncertainly and gave a pained sigh. _Grandfather I am a fool…a damned fool…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hux berated himself as he paced along the command center of the _Finalizer_. He'd gone and pushed his luck. _And now I've likely ruined my chances at a bit of fun._ Admittedly it had been immensely satisfying setting the volatile knight off. _Not like he doesn't deserve it…maybe now he will think twice about_ _wrecking other people's things._ It was wishful thinking. Worse still the brat was _avoiding_ him, like a pouty child with hurt feelings.

Hux huffed and glared at one of the screens in front of him. He was too distracted to bother registering the information there. The exchange had been educational if nothing else. It was made quite clear that Kylo had no idea what he was doing or what sort of relationship he had with his new…pet. He'd pushed to see what sort of reaction he would get and, of course, it was an overreaction. _Not sure what else I was expecting really._

 _Very protective…_ But then again that could just be Kylo. The man never asked for much, but what he did own he was almost feverishly defensive over. They had learned that quickly. A cleaning droid had knocked over his precious family heirloom once and was reduced to bits. The man was fuming mad for several days after. _Fortunately it had just been a droid._ It was entirely possible that his reaction had simply been his usual overly aggressive self. _Or…she could be more than just a pretty toy._ He hardly cared either way. As far as he was concerned it wasn't his business, but it did change the way he would need to approach the situation.

 _I'll have to pin the man down if I want to make any progress with this._ Turning away from the displays before him, he pulled out his communicator. _Welcome to the Finalizer._ He thought ruefully, _The First Order's daycare for troubled man children with superpowers._ Hux wondered, not at all for the first time, if this would even been worth the effort of dealing with the man. Things rarely were…

* * *

Kylo spent the better half of the morning avoiding Hux. At first he hadn't been trying to. His day just didn't happen to overlap. Then his communicator began to ping with notices from the man, and he'd begun to grow agitated. Kylo ignored them, but as the day went on they became more numerous and insistent.

The device in his hand buzzed once more and Kylo had to fight the urge to smash it into the wall. **_Demands_** _…He_ _ **demands**_ _my presence._ Beneath the dark mask Kylos' teeth ground together and the muscles in his cheek gave a sharp twitch. The bastard was persistent as hell. _Fine!_ _If it will shut him up…fine._ He made his way to the officer's lounge. Hux had picked the one furthest from the command center, it was rarely used. The man was already there pacing in his irritation, but ceased when Kylo stepped through the door.

" _What_ do you want Hux," Kylo hissed impatiently.

"You're _avoiding_ me," Hux snapped back. The ginger straitened and composed himself quickly, and glared at Kylo pointedly, putting on an air of disdainful superiority. "I _wanted_ to apologize for my behavior."

Kylos agitated stance slumped and behind his mask he looked puzzled, "You what?"

Hux clasped his hands behind his back and spoke loftily, "I apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for."

Silence. _He's not seri…he_ _ **is**_ _serious._ Kylo stared at the General blankly before emitting a short snort of laughter, "You're _apologizing?_ "

The stern authoritative look fell to a scowl, " _Yes_. Because _I'm_ an adult! And unlike you I _respect_ other people's property!"

The dark mask looked away as the knight gave a huff. Kylo folded his arms across his chest defensively. Hux rolled his eyes at the man… _Ooh no_ , _now he's pouting… This is going nowhere._ Hux sighed in resignation and relaxed his own irritated stance.

"If the Supreme Leader is what you're worried about, I don't intend to say anything about it…" Hux waved a hand idly, "Whether or not you decide to _share_ your little plaything."

The black helm tilted curiously. Kylo bewilderment quickly twisted to paranoia, "You're not? _Why?_ " There had to be a catch, there was always a catch.

Hux shot him a cheeky smirk, "Well the way I see it she can only improve my situation." He sneered at Kylo and his lofty demeanor returned, "I thought you needed to get laid the moment I met you. Go take your aggression's out on her and leave _my_ _ship_ alone."

Stunned confusion and indignant anger battled it out in Kylo's head, but in a surprise victory amusement took the lead. Kylo tried to stifle another snort, but failed to hold back the sudden onslaught of laugher. The sound was warped by the mask, twisting it in a menacing way, but its authenticity could not be corrupted. Hux quirked a faint grin.

"But truly Kylo," Hux insisted with surprising sincerity, "I apologize if I did your pet any harm. It had been uncalled for."

Kylos' laughter began to fade and he shrugged halfheartedly between chuckles. "There was no harm. You just surprised her is all…I don't think she expected a General of the First Order to try and take a _bite_ out of her." He said with another snort of laughter.

Hux rolls his eyes, "Yes, yes, _scandalous_ I'm sure. I was just trying to gauge your relationship with her."

The knight gave a sharp cough and his laughter died abruptly, "M-my relationship? There is no _relationship_ ," He hissed back.

The General stared at him blandly, "There's _always_ a relationship…" Hux scoffed, "Some of my colleagues were interested in more _violent_ things with less _willing_ partners so they didn't _care_ if someone roughed up their playthings." He gave a dry laugh and tilted his head thoughtfully, "Others may as well have been married to theirs."

Kylo went silent as he mulled it over. His shoulders stiffened suddenly and his tone took on a dangerous edge, "And you were hoping I wouldn't _care_?"

Hux shrugged, "Certainly not as much as you _did_. It became very apparent that neither of you are very experienced in this regard." Kylo shifted uncomfortably. Hux brushed at the front of his suit looking disinterested, "Besides…in my opinion pets are to be pampered and _adored_."

"Like _Millicent?_ " Kylo asked dryly.

Hux quirked a grin at the mention of his beloved cat completely oblivious to the mockery in his tone, " _Exactly!_ " Kylo scoffed and Huxs' grin fell to one of annoyance as he realized Kylo had been jesting.

Hux shrugged, "Though I do enjoy playing a little rough from time to time. Nothing too harsh…" A wicked little smile crossed the Generals face and he practically purred, "I prefer my playthings _craving_ their subjugation."

A shudder ran down Kylos spine and his face twisted in disgust beneath the mask, "I _don't_ want to know how you like to… _play_ , General."

Hux shot him an annoyed glare, "Oh grow up Kylo. I'm trying to make a point here."

Kylo shook his head and snorted. He straitened and drummed his fingers against his crossed arms thoughtfully. He was being thrown for a loop left and right this week. He'd been right about one thing though; the girl was entertaining. Kylo sighed and began to pace the small room as Hux watched on.

 _Am I honestly considering this? It might be good to have someone who can keep an eye on her when I'm not around._ _On one hand this is Hux we're talking about…and on the other…this is Hux we're talking about._ Kylo gave another slight shudder. His new _insights_ on the Generals interests, vague as the where, left him wary and his reassurances only seemed to make the knight queasy. _Rules…_ That was what Emma had said the night before. If Hux was anything he was a stickler for rules. He felt pretty sure that whatever ground rules he laid down would be respected and followed by the General. _He's always going off on me for breaking them._ Hux could be a snake, but it was always within the ridged parameters of his sense of order. _And if he breaks them I'll just break his face._ Kylo smiled ruefully beneath the mask.

Kylo hummed softly as he made his decision. He turned back to the General that had been watching him with steadily growing impatience, "I will have to think on it. Terms… Rules. I'm unsure what all she would be comfortable with."

Hux blinked and an expression of stunned surprise shot across his face. He recovered quickly however, but couldn't keep from looking somewhat giddy, "Of course take your time! She is still a virgin correct?" Kylo nodded, "Has she received an implant yet?"

Kylo stared at him puzzled, "Implant?"

Huxs' eyes widened with disbelief. "For _birth control?_ Stars Kylo?! Last thing I need is more _children_ with magic powers running amok on my ship!" He hissed furiously.

"Oh…" Kylo says blankly, "I'll uh…make sure she receives one." Hux just rolled his eyes at the man's obliviousness.

"Let me know when you've ironed things out…" His smile became coy once more, "You do have a _lovely_ pet, and I'd love to _play_ with her again."

Kylo shuddered sharply at the sultry tone and spoke hastily, "Ya…okay. Are we _finished?_ "

Hux scoffed and waved dismissively, "Yes yes go back to doing… _whatever_ it is you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma prodded at the tiny bandage on the underside of her arm. It was a little tender and already the area around the insertion point was beginning to darken in a bruise. She couldn't make heads or tails what the doctor had said, so she just nodded along. Emma smiled faintly. The doctor had taken one look at the pair, raised an eyebrow, and then got to work without missing a beat. Kylo looked horribly uncomfortable the entire time, even though the mask hid his face.

She followed along in Kylo's shadow as he prowled down the halls at a brisk pace. Officers and Troopers alike parted for the two. He seemed anxious and he glared down anyone that looked their way. _I doubt I'm really a secret at this point…_ The dark mask glanced back in her direction and he paused a moment. Emma stopped her prodding and looked up at him blankly.

"Don't mess with it," He hissed, pointing at the tiny bandage, before continuing down the hall. Emma gave a slight pout and hurried to keep up with the tall man.

Kylo crushed the rolled up little bundle of paper in his fist. The doctor had given them to him as they left. All the while wearing the same disinterested look of disdainful boredom he wore the entire visit. Kylo couldn't have fled that room faster if he tried. He figured it would be a quick in and out deal, he hadn't expected to get a crash course in the human female reproductive cycle. He shuddered again. Emma hadn't seemed bothered by any of it. _Then again most of it went right over her head._ The run down came to this… It would be a week before everything _kicked in._ Then she was free game.

He glanced back at her again. She ogled the passerby's as she struggled to match his pace. He wasn't terribly disappointed with the wait. He'd never actually gone…'all the way' before. Sure he'd fooled around with the occasional hooker in a heated moment of desire, but it had merely been to relieve that need. He'd never felt the urge to take more from them then a little head or a handjob. Even that had left him feeling like filth afterwards.

 _What makes her any different?_ He pondered it a moment before giving a derisive snort. **_I_** _don't feel like the one being **used**. Besides…once she gets going she seems perfectly willing to do just about anything. _ He smiled ruefully beneath the mask. _Speaking of anything…_ Kylo's face twisted in a grimace of disgust.

Kylo hadn't mentioned his little chat with Hux the other day. He wasn't sure how to. _Kriff I'm over my head with all this…_ When he stole the girl away he hadn't thought it would be this complicated. He hadn't thought any of it through if he was honest. He could hardly say he trusted the General, but there was strategic value to the idea. He certainly seemed more _experienced_ in the area. Though the thought of leaving her alone with the man still made his skin crawl, the thought of… _supervising_ was all the worse. Thinking about the redhead in an _intimate_ setting was hardly something he expected to ever have to do. He was at the same time morbidly curious and put off by the idea.

 _Are these sorts of arrangements somewhat… common?_ _Must be… there is still a pretty prevalent slave trade market._ It wasn't something he had ever put much thought into and wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea. He hardly thought of her as a _slave_. Pet had seemed like a good word for it. He gave a faint shudder as he remembered the General's opinion on such _pets_. _He might be right, though…pampered and adored?_ Kylo wrinkled his nose. He hardly thought he could stoop to that, but the general sentiment seemed right. He enjoyed her company…and found he enjoyed it more so knowing she was willing. Either way she was his. And he was very protective of what was _his_.

 _Always have been_ … It was something that got him in trouble as a youngling and even later on. He'd squirrel things away, little treasures, shiny rocks, whatever caught his interest. Luke had said it was the Solo in him. Kylo scowled at the bitter memories and the more recent pains they dredged up. They had taken everything from him… he just wanted something that was _his_. And she was _his_.

Kylo stood in front of the door to his quarters. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd nearly wandered past it. He ignored the girl as he made his way inside and beelined to his bedroom. He set his helmet aside. The old memories had put him in a glum mood. Sitting heavily at his desk he went about shuffling through work related garbage. He had no real interest in it, but it was something to keep his mind busy.

Emma hovered outside the door to his bedroom uncertainly. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb him, but… _I don't know what else to do._ Kylo glanced up at her briefly before waving her in, and proceeded to ignore her presence. She sat at the edge of the bed and watched him work for a while. When she grew bored of that she fell back onto the blankets and stared up at the ceiling.

Her thoughts wandered. Everything was so… _different_. Different than anything she'd expected it to be. Not that she expected any of this at all. It was nice in a weird way. She could barely remember a time when someone else was there to take care of her. At the same time she felt a little guilty for enjoying it, frightening as it was. She glanced at the man's back. _He seems so…tense all the time._ His almost frantic words the night before sent a twinge of sadness and worry though her. She didn't want him to get in trouble…especially not because of her. _Am I just making things worse?_

"You're thinking to loud…" Kylo scolded, but the look on his face held more amusement then annoyance. Her thoughts were so open and unguarded they tended to drift to him without any effort on his part. _She could keep them from me if she bothered to try._

Emma blinked and gave him a puzzled look. Now that she thought about it he did seem to know what was going on in her head half the time, even when he wasn't poking and prodding around in it. _How does he do that?_

"What…is it? T-that lets you do all that stuff, I mean." Her question was hesitant.

Kylo turned from his work and leaned back in his chair casually, "The Force…it offers much power to those capable of using it."

"Are there a lot of people who can use it?" she asked curiously.

He gave a dark chuckle with a menacing gleam in his eye, "Not anymore…"

Emma hummed thoughtfully and rolled on her side to face him, "You can read my mind…what else can you do with it?"

Kylo smiled softly at her curiosity. Glancing to the side at the communicator on his desk, he raised his hand in a small gesture. It lifted up, hovering above the desk beside him. Emma sat up quickly and gaped at it. His hand drifted forward and the device floated around in front of him. He smiled at the awed and captivated look on the girls face. He flicked his wrist back and it shot into his outstretched hand. He set the communicator back down on his desk before turning to Emma.

He watched her for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed his face and he reached out towards her. Emma blinked and glanced down at her ankle. It felt like something had brushed over it. All other thoughts were lost as Kylo gestured upwards and she was dragged into the air by said ankle. Her shirt followed gravities call however and fell down to cover her face.

She gave a sharp surprised yelp and struggled to push it back over her chest while squirming in the air, "H-Hey!"

Kylo laughed as she dangled upside down above his bed. He smirked devilishly as she fought to keep herself covered. Her undergarments did little in the way of sparing her the embarrassment. Kylo's other hand rose in front of him as well and the trailing end of her shirt was tugged away by the invisible hand. He flicked his wrist sending the shirt across the room. She gave an indignant squeak and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Her face was burning red but not only from embarrassment. Kylo took hold of her whole form with his mind and with a twist of his wrist she was spun back upright. Emma gasped softly at the dizzying head rush it caused. He hardly gave her a moment to collect herself before he tugged the socks off her feet. Her pants were pulled a few inches down to hang at her waist and she clung to its belt desperately. Kylo chuckled softly and leaned forwards. Toying with her like this was fun… _she's so **helpless**._ With a sharp swish of his hand the garment was pulled from her grasp leaving her floating in the air in nothing but her panties and bra. He couldn't help the low pleased growl as he admired the view.

" _Maasster…_ " Emma whined softly and flushed with embarrassment.

Kylo watched her thoughtfully for a moment. He shifted forwards in his seat and raised the hand that had stripped her once more. He moved it down slowly, concentrating intently on the girl. Emma gasped sharply. A hand dragged its fingertips across her chest and she squirmed as it continued lower. It brushed lightly over the front of her panties and she arched with a shaky gasp.

The coy grin on Kylo's face grew to a dark smirk. That invisible hand reached up to slide beneath the cup of her bra and squeezed the soft mount of flesh there firmly. She gave a soft cry as it pinched her nipple, giving it a slight twist as it did so. It vanished suddenly and she felt the clasp of her bra release at her back. Before she could think to grab the thing it was pulled from her as well and went the way of the rest of her clothes. Emma gave a soft shaky moan as that invisible hand traveled over her, squeezing and pinching and caressing as it went.

From the chair Kylo shifted in his seat and moistened his lips. His mouth was starting to go dry and his trousers tight. This was _fun_ … watching her squirm and moan… helpless and completely at his mercy. He drew his wandering hands lower. Emma gasped sharply and squeezed her thighs together in an effort to block his assault. It did nothing against the power of his hold. The unseeable hand slipped underneath the edge of her panties and brushed over her as it pulled her last defense away.

He returned his attention to her, letting his power slide between her thighs and between her soft folds. She gave a shuddering gasp as he brushed against her clit, using this strange power of his to explore her slick heat. Her tightly clenched thighs only stimulated her further with its friction. He reluctantly clenched his eyes shut to focus further…he didn't want to hurt her with his next move. A vicious smirk twisted his lips. _I intended to have that honor soon enough._ His power pushed slowly past her entrance and flowed into her carefully, not wanting to tear the delicate barrier of her maidenhood.

She gasped sharply and her thighs parted as her hips gave a small buck instinctively. The gently prodding fingers now moved with a slow rhythm and pressure against her inner walls as they explored. _I-it's **inside** me!_ There was a faint moment of panic that vanished as a jolt of liquid hot pleasure ran up her spine and back down to pool at her core. The prodding seized at the sudden sharp cry it produced.

Kylo let out a ragged breath. He'd hit something… and from the sound of it, she like it. His ministrations continued, focusing now on finding that spot that had made her writhe so wonderfully. She twisted midair as he bushed by it again, moaning and taking deep gasping breaths. _There we are…_ He practically purred as he assaulted the newfound weak point relentlessly. Her cries grew higher and more frantic and her motions erratic with the rapidly building tension at her core. Her inner walls clenched desperately around an object that wasn't there…yet was driving her mad all the same.

Kylo watched the form writhe behind half lidded eyes as he struggled to keep his concentration. She was making it very difficult to do so with those noises. He didn't need to keep it up for long. Her body arched sharply midair and a long wailing cry sounded her release. He pressed on keeping that gasping cry going and extending her earth shattering pleasure for as long as he could. A sharp throb of pain in his temple broke it and he let her drop into an undignified heap on the bed.

She landed with a soft oof and lay there panting heavily. Once the rush died down, she rolled over onto her belly and glared up at him from where her face lay half buried in the blanket and burning with embarrassment and indignation. Kylo rubbed his lightly pulsing temple and gave her a soft chuckle. That had been more of a strain than he'd expected. _Maybe I should add this to my training regimen…would certainly make it more interesting._ His smirk broadened as he looked down at her little glare. She gave a huff and buried her face into his blankets. _Oh now now…I'm not done with you yet._

Emma watched Kylo rise from his seat and the dark intensity of his eyes sent a chill down her spine. She let her eyes wander down from his face and she bit her lip. There was a very noticeable bulge in his pants. Unfortunately the look in his eyes didn't bode well for her. She could see the gears turning in his head.

 _Typical..._ As soon as he's told he can't have something that's when he wanted it. The urge to take her here and now was excruciating. His eyes traveled over her naked form with unrestrained hunger. He wanted to fuck her… _now_. His gaze wandered across her smooth back to the soft round curves of her ass. He could take her there…He gave a low growl of frustration. _No…_ He had no doubt that could do some damage if he didn't know what he was doing…and he didn't. _Why must you be so…delicate?_ He tore his eyes away from that temptation reluctantly. Intense dark eyes returned to meet her deep green ones.

The longer he stood watching her the more concerned Emma grew. She watched Kylo's head tilt to the side as he looked at her face, focusing on her lightly parted lips. A very slight quirk of his was the only warning she got. His hand rose suddenly and he twisted his wrist sharply. Her body lifted from the bed for a moment and she was flipped over onto her back. She landed with another little oof and looked up at his grinning face from upside down. Her head now hung off the side of the bed. She made an attempt to squirm away but was suddenly frozen by his strange hold.

" _Stay_ ," His command was rough and his voice husky.

Emma went still at the order. Kylo stepped forwards, tugging at the front of his pants to free himself from their restraining grasp. His eyes held a bit of a cruel edge and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like what he had planned. He reached out and ran his fingers between her breasts and up over her neck, tilting her head back so it lay at a sharp angle and exposing more of her slim throat. He took himself in hand and positioned his tip against her lips. The look he gave her was…expectant and she glanced at the pale member warily. His eyes followed the subtle motions her throat made as she swallowed roughly.

Her lips parted hesitantly, welcoming him if a bit reluctantly. He gave a pleased hum as he watched the tip slip past her lips. He started slowly…gently rocking his hips in slow short thrusts and only so deep as to reach the back of her throat. She steadily adjusted to the odd new angle, tilting her head back further so he could slide past her lips with less resistance. He groaned deeply as she sucked softly on the ridged flesh. _Deeper…_

She gave a soft whimper as he pushed a little further with each steady rock of his hips, pushing at the tight barrier of her throat. With an almost pained grunt he pushed past it and his hips gave a sharp involuntary buck, filling her with him fully. Emma's hands rose to grip the cloth at his thighs tightly. He pulled out and gave her a moment to take in air before sliding smoothly back in.

Kylo couldn't help the deep groan that escaped from him. Beneath him her body would squirm as she struggled for breath and he reached down to run his fingertips over her throat. He could _see_ it distend as he pushed his cock down it. It was taking everything for him not to thrust into her violently. He'd bury himself to the hilt and fuck her with short shallow thrusts until he could feel her struggling to push him away and the rise of panic in her mind. Only then would he pull away, giving her a moment to catch her breath and calm before starting all over again.

The pace was downright painful though. He was aching for release. It would take more than this to send him over the edge. _Tighter..._ His hand slid around her narrow throat. He squeezed ever so slightly around it as he pushed into her. Her throat gripped him tightly as he moved in and out. Her soft little noises sent vibrations up and down his shaft. _Yess._ He was close, so close.

 _Harder…_ a low guttural growl rose deep from his chest. His hips snapped forwards sharply, filling her mouth and throat suddenly. Just as swiftly he pulled from her and Emma struggled to gasp breath around him. Her eyes watered and she pushed at his thighs, unable to match his harsh pace. He didn't even acknowledge her, simply continued to work his hips back and forth while holding a firm grip on her throat. _Almost…almost._

Emma's grip on his legs had begun to loosen. He could feel her desperate panic and thoughts muddling from the lack of air. With a snarl he pulled from her, taking himself in hand. Emma gasped great gulps of air. As she caught her breath she could focus on the man above her. His hand slid over his shaft in long swift stokes. His face was contorted in a grimace and his hips jerked erratically to meet his fist. Maybe it was the dizzy haze that made it so utterly fascinating to her, but she couldn't take her eyes of him…off it. The way his clenched fist worked its way over the flushed slick member and the deep ragged breaths as his chest heaved. The look of pure animal need in his darkened eyes… It all came to her in acute detail.

Suddenly his motions became harsher, his sounds deeper and frantic. Those dark eyes glanced down at her curiously watching face and he let out a pained moan. The smooth sack of his balls rose and tightening against his pelvis as he gripped the base of his shaft tightly. His whole body shuddered and his hips arched up to meet his hand. With a final deep groan he came. She watched the long strands of pale cum spilled out from the tip of his cock, spattering against her breasts and stomach. It pulsed with each spurt and his whole body shuddered along with that same pulsing rhythm.

After the last shaky jerk of his hips he took a step back, panting heavily as he looked down at Emma. Her face was flushed, hair disheveled, and a thin trickle of cum slowly rolled down the side of her breast, more still glistened on her skin. Kylo groaned again. She made for quite a sight and he grinned down at her lazily in satisfaction. There was almost something sheepish and apologetic in that smile. He stepped away from her to go clean up in the refresher.

Emma watched him go silently before shifting to prop herself up on her arms. She was still a little shaken from his rough treatment. She bit her lip and looked down at the mess he made. One slim finger dragged a trail through the pearly liquid curiously. Apparently she had stayed like that for longer than she thought, because Kylo's shadow passed over her breaking the spell. She glanced up at him. He looked down at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Are you just going to lay there covered in filth all night?" He nodded sharply in the direction of the fresher, "Go… get cleaned up."

Emma nodded silently and did as she was told. When she returned he was already changed and lying in bed, idly reading something he'd been going through before. She watched him hesitantly and when she made no move to join he looked up from his reading. He took in her wary and fearful face with a twinge of guilt. Kylo patted the space next to him and gave her a slight reassuring smile. She slipped in beside him and curled up at his side with her head on his lap staring off at the far wall. He could feel her continued unease. _Maybe I was a little rough with her…_ A faint grin crossed his face and his hand dropped down to gently stroke her sleek black hair. The tension left her steadily and her eyes drifted closed. She was exhausted and sore, and it didn't take long for the comforting touch to pull her down into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep forest green eyes blinked open in the darkness. Emma shifted a little, but couldn't tell what had pulled her from her sleep. Her throat remained a little sore from early that night, but otherwise she wasn't sure what it could have been. She glanced up at the man beside her and frowned. There was little chance she'd be returning to sleep anytime soon either. _I guess I have been the one to fall asleep first all this time._ Emma, once asleep, could sleep through anything short of a planetary apocalypse. The annoyed frown on her face shifted to one of mild amusement. Kylo laid mouth open, snoring away. A quick look at the chronometer by his desk told her it wouldn't be long till he'd be waking anyway.

She looked at the snoring man again and giggled. It was hardly what you would consider charming or dignified. His face had softened in sleep though, losing the harshness and intensity she'd come to expect. Reaching up slowly, she ran a single finger along the edge of the jagged scar that cut across his face. His cheek gave a small twitch, but it failed to rouse him.

Shrugging slightly she curled herself up against him and lay her head on his chest. Her eyes drifted close as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Warmth seeped into her and his scent surrounded her. It was nice…but that ever present rumbling kept her from drifting into sleep. Her eyes cracked open again and she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest thoughtfully. The hand resting on his chest opened to splay out flat against the thin material of his shirt. She could feel the muscles that lay beneath and gently traced their shape with her fingertips.

 _I've never really…touched him. Not like this at least._ It had always been him in control. He'd never given her the chance to really explore on her own. Her motions were slow as she ran her hand across the expanse of his chest, marveling at the feel of the strong muscles beneath. The exploration was hesitant though, she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd get if she woke him. Her teeth found her lower lip and gently chewed at it nervously.

Growing courageous she slowly let her land slip underneath the fabric of his shirt to travel over his firm muscular chest. It was broken here and there by lines and patches of scar tissue. This was a vastly different feeling from that of her body. She imagined it would be, but it still came as a bit of a surprise. He was hard where she was soft and rough with scars where she was smooth. Still though, where the scars didn't fall he was fairly smooth as well.

Her hand traveled over the rippling muscles of his abdomen hesitantly. Starting at his navel a thin trail of soft hairs grew and thickened slowly as they descended further. She ran her fingers through them as they traveled downwards. A deeper intake of breath from the sleeping man made her stiffen fearfully. He let it out slowly in something close to a sigh. Emma watched his face anxiously, but he didn't move and soon his breathing returned to the same steady rumble.

Calming at his return to deep sleep, Emma returned to her curious investigation. Her fingertips traced the edge of the thin shorts Kylo slept in. They traveled lower over the fabric, coming to trace the form steadily stiffening beneath. At her feather light touch she felt it give a faint twitch as it grew. A soft moan rumbled from the chest below her head. Emma fought back a giggle and bit her lip. This was fun, and she got a strange little thrill out of it.

Watching his face for any moments she slipped her hand beneath the band of his boxers, following the trail of curling hairs to lay her hand over his semi erect manhood. It gave another twitch as she wrapped her fingers gently around its length. _It's so smooth…_ She gave it a little squeeze… _and soft._ But it wasn't staying that way. Her timid caresses sent pulsing heat flowing through it and she could feel it quickly growing ridged in her hand. Kylo's breathing had deepened noticeably and the soft sighs and moans sent vibrations through his chest… and heat pooling in her core.

Emma stared at his lightly parted lips and scrunched brow. Even his eyes moved in quick little motions beneath their lids. Her strokes were slow and hesitant, still wary of waking the man. Each little sound he made she could feel and her own breathing was deepening to match his. His thin undergarments were becoming restricting however, and Emma slid them down just enough to free his member.

Her strokes came steadier and firmer, letting his changes in breath and sound guide her. Every hitch and soft gasp encouraged her further. She tugged at the blanket, pulling it away a little so she could watch his body respond to her touch. His abdominal muscles would clench as his hips twitched up to meet her fist. Those soft thrusts came more frequently and his breathing grew more ragged. She swept her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the thick droplets that had begun to seep from its tip. The sudden addition of the slick fluid to her strokes earned a heady groan from the man.

If she kept it up… she'd make him cum, and she was sure to be caught then. This only sent a thrill through her and an ache between her legs. Emma watched his face as she tightened her grip on him, working him firmly with smooth strokes down his slickened length. Kylo gave a deeper desperate groan. His face twisted in a faint grimace and his hands grasp at the sheets under him. Shaky moans came between panting gasps.

His hips rose to meet her fist as his back arched suddenly. Emma griped the base of his shaft tightly just as she saw him do himself that night. His length pulsed in her hand as he cried out in deep heady groans. She held him firmly, watching his release spatter across his stomach and chest, just missing hitting her cheek as she lay against him. She smiled down at it in satisfaction, even if she still burned with her own arousal.

He lay there still as he came down, panting heavily but making no other motions. Emma looked up at him with her cheek lying on his chest. His eyes were wide open and he lay staring up at the ceiling in a daze. After a moment his head tilted down to look at the girl that watched him almost gleefully. There was a playful, if a bit guilty, smile on her face.

Kylo glanced between her and the hand that still held his length firmly in its grasp, putting two and two together. He gave a deep groan and let his head fall back onto his pillow. That cheeky little smile of hers didn't help one bit. It took him a moment to collect himself. As he awoke fully the cool wetness on his stomach became noticeable. He glanced down at it and his face twisted in mild irritation. He couldn't help the slight rueful grin that made its way there afterwards though. _Is this some sort of revenge?_ He smirked down at her and narrowed his eyes at the far too sweet look on her face. _How can she possibly look so innocent after doing_ _ **that?**_ The grin on his face grew somewhat menacing.

"You made a mess… _clean it up._ " His tone held a harsh edge to it that made Emma's little grin fall to a worried frown.

She looked puzzled so he figured he'd have to educate her a little. He ran a finger through one of the thin trails of cum and brought it up to her face. He gave her a vicious grin and smeared it across her bottom lip before slipping the digit into her mouth.

" _Clean. It. Up_." He purred each word huskily. Emma's eyes widened and she glanced down at the mess on his chest uncertainly.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, raising a dark brow.

Emma flushed brightly and leaned down hesitantly, running her tongue over a trail of the pearly fluid on his chest in a short quick stroke. Kylo groaned low in his throat at the feel of her hot tongue on his cool flesh. Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste, but a broad hand rose to hold the back of her head, pulling her down to encourage her to continue her ministrations. Her cheeks burned in humiliation as she licked up the mess she had made. Kylo gave a deep chuckle and guided her head lower.

"Get it _all_ ," He growled huskily.

His head fell back onto his pillow and he gave a soft contented moan. She moved downward, slowly bathing him with her warm tongue and soft lips. The hand that held her head eased its grip to stroke his fingers through her hair. His hips gave a soft jerk as she continued further, taking him into her mouth to suck him clean. Her attentions had stiffened him a little again. Kylo released a soft moan, and when she lingered there he pulled her up gently with the hand in her hair.

"I think you've had enough for now," Kylo murmured with a chuckle.

He gave a soft sigh as she returned to lie at his side. A quick glance at the chronometer made him groan mournfully. _Five minutes. Hmm…Certainly not the worst way to wake up in the morning_. A wiry grin made its way to his face as he glanced down at the girl in his arms. He savored the warmth her soft form gave for a moment more before he rose to start his day.

Emma watched him wander off to the refresher before rolling over with a yawn. She could go back to sleep now at least. Curling up in the residual warmth Kylo left her with, she let the gentle sound of running water drag her into a drowsy haze. _Water…_ Emma's eyes snapped open suddenly in realization. Her cheeks burned brightly in rage and indignation. _He was going to take a shower anyway!_ She huffed angrily and rolled over to bury her face in Kylo's pillow in humiliation. **_Jerk!_** She groaned angrily into the pillow.

Kylo smirked devilishly as her furious thoughts drifted his way. He was wondering how long it would take her to figure it out. He gave a low chuckle. Today was staring out to be a rather good one at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo sat hunched forwards in the back corner of the meeting room and listened to Hux drone on. New intelligence had uncovered a series of resistance supply lines. Unfortunately since Starkiller they hadn't the man power for a full assault. The group of officers had been arguing over what actions to take for the last two hours. Kylo had checked out after the first. Hux always had a plan he would formulate before hand and it was usually agreed upon once the others had finished their usual squabbling. It was just taking longer today for some reason. _Maybe I should be paying attention._

Hux was shooting Kylo annoyed glares every so often. Kylo was drumming his fingers on the table top impatiently, that always annoyed the hell out of the General. He tapped them a little bit harder just to aggravate him further. Huxs' eyes flicked to him and his cheek gave a barely noticeable twitch. Kylo smirked beneath his helmet. Hux was pretty good at concealing his thoughts and emotions from the Force-sensitive, but right now he wasn't even trying to mask his irritation. The Generals' cold gaze fell to the knight and his eyes narrowed.

"Any input Lord Ren? Or are you content to serve only as an irritant today?"

Klyo straightened slowly and he tilted his head curiously, "Are you going to tell these fools the plan you've already chosen, or are you going to continue to waste my time?"

There was an almost pleased smirk on the redheads face, but it fell into his usual look of disdain. The officers fell silent and glanced warily between the two.

"Very well..." Hux tilted his head to concur, "I suggest a bit of reconnaissance and a few very selective strikes. We may be able to follow these chains to larger targets if we are patient. Lord Ren will lead the assault on a number of stations at the fringe and see what he can uncover. Not enough of a threat to suggest we know as much as we do."

The officers around him murmured their approvals and Kylo nodded shortly. He leaned back in his seat in thought. A troubling thing just occurred to him. _This isn't going to be just an in and out mission. This could take some time_... His thoughts wandered to his little pet.

She'd been growing bored and he honestly had no idea how to keep her occupied while he wasn't there. He couldn't rightly let her wander around the ship unattended. _Maybe I can get her some books to keep her occupied...Wait, can she even read Basic?_ He fought back a groan. Either way it wasn't a solution to his immediate problem. He couldn't leave her to her own devices for as long as this mission may take.

His gaze wandered to the General who was now tracing little paths along a star map as he spoke to Lt. Mitaka. The other officers had slowly cleared. Kylo scowled. _Hux would be more than willing to watch her._ He already knew that, Hux had made his interest very clear. The thought of her being left alone with him made his gut twist anxiously. _For that long…Force knows what he might do to her in that time_. He didn't like it, but he didn't have much in the way of other options.

Hux's focus drifted from the hologram and Kylo watched the man pause to blink in mild surprise. It wasn't like the knight to stick around after meetings. Kylo returned to drumming his fingers on the table, knowing very well how much it would get on the man's nerves. The General's face contorted in a snarl and the knight grinned beneath his mask. Hux straightened and turned to Mitaka to dismiss him.

"I'll send you the full plan in a few hours," He said with a swift nod.

The nervous little officer nodded quickly before hurrying off, eager to get as much distance from the volatile knight as possible. Kylo about near crushed the dark haired officers windpipe last time he saw him, and Mitaka's been jumpy around him ever since. _He should just be glad I didn't bother killing him_. Kylo made sure to watch the officer intently as he left, just to unnerve him further.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop going out of your way to traumatize my officers _Ren._ " Hux hissed once the room emptied. Kylo said nothing but shrugged, earning another disgruntled scowl from the redhead.

"What do you want Kylo?"

He shifted in his chair and collected his thoughts, "This mission may take a while…" Hux raised a single brow and nodded, wondering what the hell he was getting at. Kylo looked away. His hand still tapped nervously on the table top. "I'm not comfortable with leaving her unattended for that long."

The dark mask turned back to face Hux. The General's expression had become unreadable, but Kylo could feel the faint hum of eager interest. After a moment a very small smirk made its way to his face.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kylo shifted uneasily at his tone. A little too interested…a little too eager. He didn't trust Hux, but he didn't have a choice and was beginning to feel cornered. It was infuriating. _Just…just get it together._

"It will still be a while before the…implant has taken effect so no…uh." His voice failed him abruptly and he cursed himself mentally as he floundered. _What are you a meek teenage boy too frightened to say a dirty word?_ The smirk on Hux's face made his burn with rage and embarrassment. Hux didn't even bother to hide his amusement at Kylo's discomfort.

"That's fine…I'm sure you want that honor for yourself." Kylo nodded shortly and when he failed to continue the General raised a brow, "That's hardly much in the way of restrictions Kylo…is there anything _else?"_

The knight shifted in his seat. He had the urge to pace. He had expected to have more time to think on this…and get the girls opinion. If anything, get a chance to sike himself up or something. Kylo gave an irritated growl at the mocking look on the Generals face. _He's enjoying this._

"If she says no you back off… _alright?_ " He hated how uncertain he sounded, there was little doubt he would have sounded absolutely pathetic without the masks modifications. Even so it made him cringe. _Not that she's ever once said no…_ Hux had lost the mocking grin and looked at Kylo with serious consideration. After a moment he gave a short nod.

"Do you want me to just check up on her or..?" He let the question hang.

"She should…stay with you. She's…getting bored. I've nothing really to keep her occupied when I'm not there," Kylo admitted sounding a bit resigned.

Hux chuckled softly, "I'm sure we can keep each other entertained."

Kylo bristled at the comment and scowled beneath the mask. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what will happen if I return finding her… _upset._ " He growled in a low warning.

It was met with a disdainful glower, "That will not be an issue I assure you."

"It better not be," Kylo snarled and rose from his seat. He was eager to get out of the room, it was becoming suffocating. Hux watched him carefully. He refused to be intimidated by Kylo's little outbursts. Klyo's tense stance eased after a moment. "I will bring her by before I'm set to leave."

"Very well…" Hux said with a nod and gestured mildly, "Now if there isn't anything else."

Kylo shook his head and marched past the man, leaving Hux to watch the dark knights retreating back with a raised brow. Kylo wanted out, away, to be anywhere but here. His mind whirred with anxious energy and apprehension. If he returned to his quarters now he'd likely take his saber to it and for some reason the thought of Emma seeing that made him feel downright sick. No…He needed to burn off steam first. He changed his path and made a beeline for the training rooms.

* * *

Kylo slipped into his room a few hours later. He felt drained, both physically and mentally now. Emma lounged on the sad looking sofa in the main room, but straightened at his arrival. He glanced at the table in front of her and frowned.

Emma had asked the day before if she could have paper and he'd agreed to it dismissively. He hadn't asked what she wanted it for… _Maybe I should have._ There were likely another dozen of those weird little birds carefully folded and adorning the table. Other odd creatures joined her paper menagerie, but he failed to recognize them.

"Hello Master…" She said softly with a gentle smile. He gave her a short nod before heading into his room. She watched him go, but didn't follow.

Kylo gave a tired sigh as he pulled his helm from his head and set it on the desk. _I really need to find something for her to do…_ He glanced to the shelf nearby. The few actual texts there were old and in languages he highly doubted she would know. _More than that I doubt she'd be interested in the subject matter._ Rare Sith artifacts and even the odd Jedi text, they tended to be rather dry even to him. He sighed and sat heavily at the side of his bed facing his grandfathers' mask. He glanced up at it and paused.

Two little paper birds sat precariously on one of the pedestals pointed edges, like they didn't dare sit any closer to the eerie thing. They were of differing sizes, a larger one made of dark paper and a smaller one that was splotchy and a little crumpled. _Must have pulled that one out of the trash bin._ He rarely used paper and pens anymore, few people did, but sometimes it just felt more comfortable then typing. When he couldn't quite get his thoughts in order without writing out jumbled nonsense, though more often than not he'd end up frustrated by it, snapping pens in half, and ripping the paper apart.

He stared at the little pair silently. _I should be angry…_ He had told her not to go near it. Strangely though, he didn't. Just mildly amused and oddly pleased. Kylo gave a tired sigh and looked between the birds and the mangled mask. He could feel the dark energy that radiated from deep within Vader's helm. He shifted down onto the floor in front of it and settled in to do some meditation. Maybe it would bring forth some answers. He had a small meditation chamber within his quarters, but right now he didn't feel like bothering with it. Being in the presence of his grandfathers' residual power made him feel stronger and more assured, ironically… it calmed him.

Emma watched the door to her Masters bedchambers quietly. His odd mood gave her the distinct impression he'd rather not be disturbed. She generally had pretty good intuition about such things…she just didn't always follow it. _Which is how I wound up here in the first place I guess._

She let herself fall back against the armrest with a heavy sigh, draping herself lazily over the edge. On and off for the last few hours she'd been busily making her little flock. _I don't know what I'll do once I run out of paper…maybe flatten them out and make them all over again._ She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Emma was no stranger to being alone, but she always had _something_ to do. It was baffling to her.

Bouncing up from the cushions of the couch, she hopped to her feet and circled the room. She stopped in front of the long view port. There wasn't much to see. Just the small lonely moon they were orbiting at the moment. Emma hopped up to sit on the sill and lean against one of the diagonal bulwarks that framed the ports. She stared off into space and steadily drifted to sleep with her cheek pressed against the reinforced window.

That's how Kylo found her a few hours later. While his meditation failed to bring for any solutions it did clear his head a bit. _I'd best not put this off any longer._ He was anxious of her reaction. The main room was silent as he entered and Emma no longer sat by the table. He approached the view port she lay curled up against quietly. Her arms lay draped around knees that were pressed tight against her chest. Her head was propped up on them and the window beside her. It hardly looked very comfortable, and yet she slept peacefully. Something about watching the girl sleep captivated him. She was almost doll like and free of the anxiety that seemed to hover over her constantly… soft and delicate.

 _I almost hate to wake her…_ Kylo sighed and stepped forwards to lightly brush away the hair that had fallen over her eyes. Her head lolled lightly to follow his caress. **_Emma_** _…_ He reached out to her with his mind, calling to her gently. She murmured softly in her sleep. **_Emma._** Slowly her eyes blinked open and she turned her head to look up at him blearily. She smiled sheepishly and stifled a yawn. He was expecting her to panic at the sight of him as she had before. He couldn't help the odd satisfaction when she did not.

Emma quirked her head curiously when he only continued to stare down at her, "Yes Master?"

Kylo smiled faintly but it wavered and fell. _I have to tell her…_ He straightened and cleared his throat lightly.

"I will be leaving on mission for a few days," Her face fell a little, but she nodded, "General Hux has agreed to… _take care_ of you in my absence." Emma's eyes widened slightly and he could feel the anxious pang of unease that shot through her.

Kylo nodded, "I have informed him of the limitations." He cringed ever so slightly. _Sort of…_ Kylo continued, "Be obedient, but if he wants to do something you are not willing to tolerate he will respect your wishes."

_At least he fucking better._

Emma looked up at him with wide worried eyes, "H-how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. It should only take a few days, week at most. I will be leaving tomorrow." Emma nodded softly and turned her gaze down to the floor. Kylo reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, "Come to bed."

She hopped down from the sill and followed him as he returned to his room. Though she doubted she'd be getting much sleep now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we start our little rendition of 50 Shades of Hux. This is easily one of my favorites.

There was a tight knot in Emma's throat as she came to stand beside Kylo at the Generals door. _A few days…_ Kylo had said. She was a little apprehensive to be left alone with the man, let alone for several days. He hadn't been terrible…but certainly not what she'd expected. It didn't help that Kylo looked unhappy with the idea as well. It didn't inspire a lot of trust or confidence.

Kylo slammed his fist against the door. Emma was pretty sure at this point that he was only doing it to make the other man mad. This seemed to be a mutual game between the two. Hux opened the door to greet Kylo with a deep sneer. He said nothing though. Instead his cold gaze dropped to the girl at the knights' side. A slight smirk lifted his lips and he stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter. Kylo nudged her forwards none to gently when she hesitated. Emma turned to Kylo with more than a little panic in her eyes as it became apparent that he wasn't joining them. _Y-you're just going to_ _ **leave**_ _me here?_

"This shouldn't take too long…" Kylo said, not quite sure what to say to the girl. He shifted uneasily, "Be good."

With that he's mask turned to glare at the General, "That goes for you to _General_."

Hux scoffed and looked more amused by his warning than insulted. Kylo turned on his heel and marched away swiftly. Emma watched him go and tugged at the wrist of her long sleeved shirt. Hux gave a mildly amused hum before letting the door slide closed.

"Your master isn't very keen on sharing is he?" He chuckled softly and stood rather stiffly as he examined the girl before him.

Her nervousness was obvious and she shifted from foot to foot as she stared down at the floor. _Perhaps I should go easy on the girl tonight…let her get settled in._ He placed a hand lightly on the small of her back as he guided her forward. Though if he was honest he doubted he'd be able to help himself. Her meek demeanor just _begged_ to be exploited.

"Now now, you don't need to be scared. Lord Ren was very clear you were to be treated with the utmost care." His smile was a little wiry, "Besides I never had any intention of hurting you."

His hand traveled slowly up her back and he rested both hands on her shoulders as he came to stand behind her. _She's so small_. He could feel the slight shiver that shot through her at his touch. A surge of predatory hunger washed over him like hot water. Oh no… he really couldn't resist tormenting the girl a little. Hux leaned in so his lips were barely a hairs breath away from her ear. Emma shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"At least not in any way you wouldn't enjoy." Her breath hitched and she trembled softly. Hux smirked viciously and let his lips lightly brush the shell of her ear. "I saw the way you looked at me that night. You _liked_ that little love nip didn't you?"

Emma's cheeks burned hot and Hux straightened with another soft chuckle. The girl had tensed and he could feel the soft trembling that passed through her. Yes she was dangerously fun to torment. _This is far too enjoyable to be healthy._

"But no…" Hux stepped away letting his hands slip from her shoulders to gesture mildly, "I have no intention of ruining my chances at a bit of entertainment. You'd be surprised how little opportunity there is to play with such a lovely toy." He continued his tone turning a bit snide, "And unlike your _temperamental_ master I respect other people's property."

He came to stand in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. A single ginger brow rose with a quirk of his lips as he appraised her, "I bet your wondering what I have in store for you tonight _hmm?_ "

She could hear the eagerness in his voice. Even his cold blue eyes seemed to shine with a mischievous glee. Emma shuffled forward slowly as he turned away from her. He bent to retrieve a small nondescript box from under the low glass table at the center of the room. When he turned back to her his smile was coy, playful even. It made him look far younger, almost boyish. He cleared his throat and fought the grin, still trying to keep his stern authoritative demeanor. He placed the box in his arms atop the glass table and opened the top.

"I was afraid I'd thrown this stuff out years ago. It hasn't gotten any use since I was in the Academy," He spoke mildly, looking a bit nostalgic.

Gesturing to the box, he stepped aside to let the now curious young woman peer down into it. Emma watched him as she stepped past. He looked rather excited by all this and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She doubted it would bode well for her. _Things rarely do._ Hux came to loom over the girl as she took a peek inside.

Emma's eyes widened slowly. A long bundle of silken rope, leather shackles, collar and leash, a long length of thick black silk, and a dozen more things she didn't know the purpose of sat within the unassuming box. Her mouth went dry. _Is he…planning on using all this on me?_ She glanced up at the man and was met with a foreboding leer.

His eye's had darkened and he looked at her like a predator waiting for its prey to bolt. She could feel her panic rising rapidly. He stepped forward and let his hand slide slowly up her forearm to her shoulder once more. As he shifted to reach into the box, his chest pressed flush to her back. She was cornered, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from the dark leering visage of her new master.

"We'll start things off slow though…"

His voice already held a rather husky note. He held a thin black leather collar in his hand and it rose to wrap around her narrow throat. Hux gently brushed her hair from her neck, letting his fingertips slide over the delicate flesh, and secured it loose enough not to be too bothersome. Emma looked up at him as he tilted her chin up. The hunger in his eyes made her breath hitch.

"We have all night after all." He straightened and a tight lipped grin made its way to his face as his eyes wandered across her neck. He seemed pleased and his tone regained some of its humor. " _Lovely_ … now strip out of those awful clothes."

She hesitated for only a moment before hastily obeying. Once finished she stood before him staring at the floor shyly. Hux let his eyes wander her milky flesh and soft curves ravenously. In his hands he gripped the long leather leash, one end wrapped tight around his fist and pulled taunt with the other. The leather of his gloves creaked against it as his grip on the lead tightened. The intensity of his gaze was enough to make her tremble.

" _Very nice_ ," He gave an appreciative hum and stepped forwards to clips the leash to her collar.

As soon as it clicked in place he tugged it sharply forcing her against him so she pressed flush against his chest. He grinned down at her viciously and held the leash taunt, forcing her to look up at him. Hux smirked down at her before pulling her hips against his harshly. She could feel his excitement grind firmly against her navel.

"I'm going to have you begging on your knees when I'm though with you…" He breathed huskily before leaning in to catch her lips with his own.

The kiss was rough and hungry. Emma whimpered softly against him and gripped the front of his dark uniform tightly. When he pulled away his eyes had darkened to a stormy blue and he licked his lips, savoring her taste for a moment. He looked down at her flushed face and fearful eyes. She whimpered softly at the lust and hunger in his eyes, but it only seemed to entice him further. The ridged member gave a sharp throb against her bare belly at the sound of her distress.

He tutted softly and ran the hand that held her against him up her back and to her shoulder. He gave it a gentle pressure, encouraging her to lower herself down to her knees. Hux couldn't help the low groan at the sight of her down there looking up at him. That collar looked _so_ good on her.

"You are _gorgeous_ …" He smiled faintly down at her as he admired the view, "Kylo doesn't know what a gem he's found." Emma's cheeks burned and she shied away from his gaze. A small smile played at her lips.

" _Ah Ah_ … let me see that smile," Hux teased. Emma's shoulders tensed in embarrassment, but she glanced up at him shyly. The smile on his face was surprisingly genuine, "That's a good girl."

Hux let the leash unravel from his hand and took a few steps back till he reached the chair in front of the table. She'd been surprisingly obedient so far. _I wonder how long that will last._ Generally one so new to their predicament would begin to show some resistance by now. Yet despite her apparent unease she was rather compliant. _Though with Kylo as her master I don't doubt she treads carefully._ Hux watched her thoughtfully from where he sat. _Let's see what she thinks of this._ He leaned forwards in his seat and gestured her towards him with a finger.

"Come here." Emma went to stand, but Hux shook his head and grinned darkly at her, " _Crawl._ "

 _Crawl?_ Emma looked at him puzzled. _O-okay._ She shifted forwards onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him hesitantly. The look on his face was almost pained. _I don't know what I'm doing, but he sure seems to be enjoying it._

Hux leaned back with a shaky sigh and watched as she moved along the dark metal floor. Her hips swayed gently as she moved and the smooth arch of her spine shifted with an almost serpentine grace. _Flawless…_ He gave a soft groan and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. His erection strained against slacks that were becoming painfully tight. As she neared he pulled up the slack on the leash till she came to kneel in front of him between his parted legs.

"Up," He patted his thigh and tugged lightly on the lead.

She raised herself up so her hands rested on his thighs and looked up at him curiously _._ Emma let the tension of the leash guide her up as Hux pulled her into his lap. He gave a low groan as she straddled him. His breath came heavy and he looked at her with hooded eyes. The piercing cold had darkened to something deep and stormy. _I…kind of like it._ The change in his eyes…and the effect she was having on him. She may have been the one on the leash, but she was pretty sure she had more power over him at the moment. He was practically trembling with need.

Hux stared down into wide eyes that shined with innocence and curiosity. He let one gloved hand trace the edge of her collar before trailing down over her breast and down to rest on her hip. _Exquisite…_ He shifted slightly, leaning back and parting his legs to force hers apart.

"I'm afraid…It's a bit soon to safely do all I'd like to you today," Hux said huskily and groaned softly, "It's a shame. I so do want to be inside you right now."

He gave her thigh a squeeze and pushed her down so to grind his erection against her core. She gave a soft gasp as it pressed up against her. He was _very_ hard, and the friction against her heat sent a shiver up her spine.

"Ugh… It is, understandable though… best not to take undue risks."

His voice was breathy and would hitch ever so slightly every time she moved against him. She hardly cared what he was going on about. _Getting him to make those little noises is much more interesting._ Emma rocked her hips slightly to grind against him, enjoying the way his cock twitched through his slacks and the strangled groan she got in response. It sounded downright pained and Emma giggled softly.

Hux caught the shy little sound and grinned at her coyly, "My you're a naughty one. Enjoying my suffering are we?" He gave a soft husky laugh.

He was about lean in and catch her lips with his when the communicator on the table beside him buzzed. He gave an irritated groan and looked down at it. Emma quirked her head curiously while he glared down at the device. He picked it up and gave a sigh. _Mitaka…you have the worst possible timing._

"I'm afraid I must take this…" Gently he eased her down from his lap to kneel in front of him, "Keep quiet please."

Emma watched him answer the call and she could faintly see the young officer on the communicators screen. Hux hummed and commented shortly as he went on about some resistance base or something. She grew bored of it and quickly droned it out. Her gaze dropped down to his lap. He still strained against its dark fabric. Biting her lip she glanced back up at the General. He looked bored but totally focused on the officers report. _I shouldn't…It might make him mad._ But oh how she liked to see him squirm.

Throwing caution to the wind she shifted forwards and slowly ran her hand up the inside of his thigh till it pressed firmly against the straining member. His voice broke mid sentence and he cleared his throat roughly in an attempt to cover the slip. The officer didn't seem to notice and continued to prattle on. Emma smirked coyly and continued to stroke him through his pants.

Hux's eyes flickered down and were met with a shy yet mischievous grin. He watched as a bit of pink spread across her cheeks and she gently bit her lip. _Oh kriff..._ He struggled to keep his composure and force down the moan that threatened to escape him. _F-focus on the Lieutenant…resistance base… unit positions…ugh!_ His breath caught as his burning flesh was suddenly met with the much cooler air of the room. His eyes shot down again. Emma looked up at him playfully before gently wrapping her fingers around the now free member.

Emma gave a silent giggle at the look of growing panic on the Generals face. This was fun… _very fun._ Not only that but she now had something new to explore. He was certainly a bit different then her Master. The ridged member held a slight curve as it ascended from its base, and Emma was a little surprised to note that the thin layer of hairs surrounding the base of his shaft matched the brilliant orange of his hair. _I didn't really think that was natural._ She ran her fingers through it and down to lightly stroke the balls beneath. Hux squirmed a little in his seat.

His breathing was growing unsteady and irregular, and his cock gave a sharp twitch each time his breath hitched. His cock was incredibly hard and burned hot in her hand. _I wonder how he tastes._ Her smirk broadened and she glanced up at Hux, his face was flushed and a faint sheen of sweat had broken across his brow. Emma kept her eyes on him as she leaned in and flicked her tongue out to brush against the underside of his shaft. He gave a very slight muffled keen and his hips jerked in an involuntary thrust. She could see him struggling to keep a straight face and remain composed. She fought back another laugh. _I'm going to be in so much trouble…May as well go all out._

Slowly she let her lips slide over the head of his cock and down his shaft, sucking softly on the throbbing flesh that seemed overly hot against her lips. The flushed member curved gently to brush against the roof of her mouth as she took him in. His scent and taste was slightly different from her master, but she found she enjoyed it all the same.

Hux coached himself internally, trying fruitlessly to block out the exquisite torture the girl was inflicting upon him. Worse still Mitaka wouldn't shut up! _Maybe Kylo is right, he does talk too much._ Hux was getting the urge to throttle the man as well. When she pulled him into the soft heat of her mouth he swore he lost his vision for a moment. He didn't dare look down at her now. _Hells she's good at this…_ More than that even, she was enthusiastic. Her own soft little moans sent vibration through his shaft and jolts of ecstasy to his brain. He wasn't going to last like this. Hux fought down a desperate keen. _Damn it Mitaka just get on with it!_

Emma glanced up again in time to see the Generals eyes roll back as he stifled another groan. It had become a personal challenge for her now, to get him to break. She didn't even care if it got her in trouble, she wanted…no _needed_ to hear him moan. She eased down his length. She knew what would make him give her that prize. Emma took a deep breath and pulled him deeper till he was buried down her throat.

A strangled moan forced its way from the Generals lips despite his best efforts to restrain it. His mind lost the ability to form thoughts for several moments. When his focus returned he was met with Mitaka's concerned face. _Most definitely_ _ **not**_ _the face I want to be looking at right now…_

"S-sir? Are you alright?"

Hux cleared his throat and struggled to regain some composure, "I'm not…FEeling so well," His breath hitched as Emma continued to work him mercilessly. "I might be coming down with something." His voice came out rough and forced.

"A-alright Sir…um I'm sure I c-can finish this up on my own," The Lieutenant said hesitantly looking concerned.

Hux nodded briskly and the moment the weasily dark haired officers' face vanished from the screen he dropped the device back on the table and let out a deep unrestrained groan. Hux looked down to see Emma's' brilliant green eyes sparkling up at him with mischievous glee. Even while taking the full length of his cock down her throat.

"You…" Hux panted breathlessly, "Little. _Minx_ …"

His gloved hand shook slightly as he reached down to lace his fingers through her hair and guide her movements. _Perhaps I can forgive Kylo for this folly…I think I would have stolen her away too if I knew she could do_ _ **this**_ _._ Her soft lips gripped his shaft tightly as she sucked and bobbed her head. His wanton moans came freely now and his head fell back against his chair as he let her consume him with bliss. He peaked quickly with a groan and grit teeth as the mind shattering pleasure poured through him.

Emma buried him to the hilt as she felt his shaft pulse and she groaned around him as well as he came down her throat. After his pleasure crashed, she pulled away and licked her lips, panting softly just as he was. Hux sat limply watching her behind hooded eyes. It took him a while to recover and Emma waited, laying her head on his thigh and looking up at him with flushed cheeks. His hand fell to gently stroke her hair as his breathing stabilized. Hux gazed down at Emma and a dark grin crept across his lips.

"Don't think you won't be punished for your misbehavior…" He purred ominously.

Emma's grin wavered and fell. Hux chuckled softly at the worried look on her face and gently gave her cheek a reassuring pat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Millicent. I think she's my favorite FanCanon so far. Though anything that has to do with Matt the Radar Technician is a close second.

Hux smirked down at the now anxious girl and pondered his next move. The cheeky girl had most certainly gotten the best of him and such blatant misbehavior could not go unpunished… but what to do? _The_ _punishment should fit the crime of course._ His dark grin grew as he reached down to take up the leash that had fallen to the floor. He gave it a small tug and the girl followed, watching him warily. He pulled her up to stand then tugged the leash forward till she lay bent over his knee. Emma gripped the cloth at his thighs and looked up at him nervously.

His eyes wandered over the long plain of her back, and the hand holding the leash let it drop in favor of tracing the curve of her spine with his fingertips. His black gloves contrasted against her soft pale body nicely. _Such delicate skin…I bet it welts nicely._ That hand came to lie across her shoulder blades and with the other he gently stroked the curve of her ass. She arched slightly at the feathery touch and he could feel her breasts press tight against his thigh as he held her in place.

"Since I do appreciate your enthusiasm thus far I will be a bit lax in my punishment." He gently squeezed one of her cheeks and slowly pet her hair with the other. " _However_ … there must be discipline to uphold order."

Hux grinned viciously. The black gloved hand that had been groping her ass rose and came down swiftly against the soft flesh of her rear with a sharp smack. Emma yelped in surprise at the sudden jolt of pain. Hux smirked, the sound was surprisingly satisfying. His hand came down to rub the struck cheek in gentle circles.

Emma shivered. The sharp sting of pain wasn't the only thing she felt. His soft caress eased the slight stinging and sent a strange pleasure surging through her. He gave her ass another squeeze and she whimpered softly as heat began to color her face. With a soft chuckle, Hux raised his hand again to bring it back down on the other cheek. She gave another high little yelp and gripped the cloth of his pants tightly. He gave it the same tender affection as the last, letting the sharp sting fade. Already a faint pink handprint was forming across the pallid skin.

Hux groaned shakily. This was getting him hard again. His next strike was a bit firmer and her cry a little more pained. _Such a lovely sound…_ He soothed the spot again before doing the same to the other. The girls' breath came a little heavier and so did his.

Emma gripped his pants tightly and bit her lip in anticipation of each strike. _It feels…good_. She didn't understand it, but it felt _good._ Against her belly she could feel the slight prodding of Hux's erection as well. It would give a sharp twitch each time he brought his hand down and she could feel it throb in response to her soft whimpers.

After several spanks Hux paused and gently pet her hair to draw her attention to him. His breath came deeply and hers in quick pants. Emma looked up at him with flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. Hux smirked down at her. _She's enjoying this._

"How are we doing hmm?" His tone was playful, "Have I made myself clear?"

Emma paused and thought, before biting her lip and grinning cheekily back at him. Hux's cock throbbed sharply at the coy look on her face, and he struggled to fight back a deep heady groan. Emma shook her head no. Hux gave a breathy chuckle and raised his hand for another spank. He let it linger in the air.

"Perhaps a bit more force will do the trick."

It came down hard this time. Emma arched with a sharp cry and curled inward with a whimper. She gripped his knee panting. That had _hurt_. Hux's hand came back down to slowly rub circles across the stinging flesh. She cringed at first but it steadily faded to a soft pleasing ache. She trembled a little in anticipation of the next inevitable strike. The following hit left her eyes watering from the pain. Emma breathed heavily and whimpered. _No more…please._

Hux gave the now reddened flesh another soft squeeze and she gave a pained keen. Each cheek practically glowed pink and were obviously smarting from the abuse. He hummed softly, she was tense and gripping his pant leg like a lifeline. _She's had enough._

"I think that will do…" He murmured and she visibly relaxed in relief.

Gently he pulled her back up to sit straddling his waist. Emma leaned forwards against his chest, her poor abused bottom was to tender to sit on. She laid her chin on his chest and looked up at him with teary eyes. Hux gave a soft playful tut and reached up to cup her cheek. A black clad thumb gently wiped away the twin trails of tears that traveled down her face. He smiled down at her and let that thumb trace her bottom lip.

"Now, now that wasn't so bad was it?" He purred softly.

Emma blushed and shook her head before looking away shyly. She felt the soft chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

"Let me cheer you up then my little pet," Hux tilted her chin back up and pulled her into a tender kiss.

His lips weren't as soft as her masters but he was gentler this time, slower, and unrushed. Emma moaned softly into the slow caress and parted her lips for him as he brushed her bottom lip with his tongue. He was faintly sweet to, likely from the slender glass of wine that sat forgotten on the side table beside them. He explored her with a slow intensity that grew gradually as she responded to his touch.

A hand traveled up her spine and came to rest with its fingers buried in her hair. He pulled her closer and gently encouraged her with a soft moan of his own. Her hips rocked gently against him earning her another deep groan. Emma gripped his uniform tightly, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He pulled away slowly and Emma followed him back to brush her lips lightly against his in a silent plea for more. Both of their eyes were darkened with lust.

"If we keep this up I'll never get to sleep," He murmured softly.

Emma hardly seemed to care. Hux watched the aroused girl in his lap. She was so far gone he could probably get away with anything right now. It was dangerous ground to walk, but he was nothing if not disciplined. _I'd best sate her quickly regardless…_ His control was slipping slowly as they played like this. _I would hate to do something I'd regret…or at least something Kylo would_ _ **make**_ _me regret._

Shifting forwards slightly, Hux let his hands slide from her hips to her upper thighs. Emma remained pressed tight against his chest and her arms snaked around his shoulders as she tried to pull him back into their kiss. He smirked at the attempt. In one quick motion Hux stood pulling Emma's legs around his waist. She gave a surprised gasp and pulled her arms tight around his shoulders. He gave a soft groan as her thighs squeezed tight around his hips and his groin pressed firmly against her core.

He carried her to his bedroom and she clung to him tightly. Hux caught Emma's lips once more and she resumed her hungry assault with earnest. He smiled softly into their kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an eager partner. Hux couldn't help feeling a little envious of her master. _Lucky bastard gets her whenever he wants._ Mentally he shrugged. _I'll take what I can get for now._ Carrying her through the bedroom he shouldered open the refresher door. Pulling away from her reluctantly, he lifted her up so she sat on the edge of the sink.

Emma cringed slightly as her still raw bottom made contact, but the cool metal of its countertop was a bit soothing. She watched him turn away and fiddle with the settings on the shower. _W-what are we doing now?_ She hardly cared just so long as she got some relief. An aching heat throbbed at her core and she was getting desperate for some stimulation. She wanted and needed whatever he was willing to give.

Hux turned around and she watched him struggle to remove the layers of his uniform quickly. Emma leaned in to help unbutton the undershirt as he pulled the thicker tunic of his uniform from his shoulders. Emma stopped to let her eyes wander over his chest as the thin black undershirt fell away. His body was slim but fit and just as strikingly pale as she was. There was little in the way of scars, but across his shoulders and arms a light smattering of freckles dotted the pale skin a darker shade. A sparse trail of that reddish hair started just below his navel and disappeared beneath the belt of his pants. Those were quickly being shed as well.

Hux nearly cheered as he freed his belt and kicked aside his pants, finally freeing his aching need from its restraints. Glancing to the girl on the counter, he took a moment to watch her reaction. _She seems so…in_ _ **awe**_ _of everything._ It served to bloat his ego if nothing else, though it made him wonder just how sheltered the young woman had been. He shook off the thought and turned to face the girl shamelessly ogling him. Green eyes darkened with a base hunger as they traveled lower.

Hux smirked. Sliding open the shower door he gestured for her to come, "Let's get you cleaned up."

He stepped into the shower and she hopped down from the sink to follow. Hux stepped aside to let her slip in front of him facing the showers spray. Water quickly soaked her hair and it clung to her neck and shoulders in sleek streaks of black. She tilted her head back to let the warm water flow over her with a soft sigh.

Hux watched the rivulets of water roll down her gentle curves, making her body glisten in the crisp artificial light. A low groan rose from his chest. Her ass looked even better glistening wet. _As if I wasn't painfully hard already…_ Sliding his arms around her waist he pulled her close, embracing her from behind.

Even with the warm water his erection burned hot against her bare flesh. Emma arched against him eagerly with a small whine, grinding her rear against the hot ridged cock pressed against her. Hux let out a low hiss as the water slicked flesh rubbed against him. His hands slid easily over her and he leaned in to run his lips over the curve of her neck. As one hand continued to wander the other found the small bar of soap that sat along the wall. The wandering hand glided over her effortlessly as the soap moved across her body.

Emma moaned softly as he slid his hands up around to her front and gently kneaded her breasts, sliding his fingertips lightly over perked nipples. The cock pressed tight against her ass throbbed pleasantly at the sound of her pleasure. He pulled back from her for a moment to let the soap travel along her back, paying extra attention to her rear.

When he pulled her against him again his cock slid along the soap slickened flesh. Hux groaned and held her tight against him by her hips. Emma arched as he slowly rocked against her, grinding against him further. With one arm wrapped around her waist he let his other hand drop down to slide into her slick heat. He smirked ruefully as she gasped sharply. Finding her clit he worked it in slow gentle circles. His breath came in hot pants across her neck as he worked her in time with himself.

Hux groaned. Her firm ass felt exquisite against his cock. He was getting close already _._ The girl writhed against him as he slid his agile fingers over her clit. He ached for release, but she did as well and he intended to give it to her that reward… _Even if she has been a bit naughty._

"Cum for me Emma." His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered breathlessly. A shiver shot down Emma's spine and her breath hitched. She gave a shaky desperate whine, wanting more than anything to obey that order.

Hux ran his tongue along the crest of her ear and stopped to gently nip it, "Cum for me…"

"Ah.. _a!_ " Emma twisted against him. He worked her clit harder and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. The tense sensation built till it felt like she'd burst. Yet no matter how much she wanted it she couldn't find release. _Please!_

The naked body squirming against him was too much. "Emma…" He breathed shakily against her neck. He couldn't hold back much longer. Leaning down, he suckled at the collar of her neck before letting his teeth dig into her. Emma's eyes shot open wide. _Yes...YE…_ Her body seized for a moment, going tense against him, and she crashed over the edge. _YES!_ Her legs wobbled as her orgasm rocked through her and Hux held her tight. Her sharp cries of pleasure quickly sent him over the edge as well.

Clenching his eyes shut, Hux groaned deeply and came. He spelt himself over her ass with a shuddering gasp. Emma reached out to brace herself against the shower wall in an attempt to find her balance and her breath. He clung to her, panting against her shoulder. With a contented moan Hux nuzzled the crook of her neck and slowly pulled away from her. She wobbled a little, but steadily found her legs.

"E-excellently done," Hux whispered breathlessly, "Now… let's get cleaned up before we get ourselves worked up again."

Emma gave a small hum of agreement and nodded. They finished cleaning each other lazily, each thoroughly drained. After turning off the water Hux grabbed a large white towel and gently wrapped it around her slight frame. She smiled shyly at the gentleman like gesture. The floor was chilly against her bare feet as she stepped out. As she dried herself off she wandered into the General's bedroom. Hux didn't follow. He busied himself with his nightly routine as he prepared for bed. Emma ruffled her hair with the towel to dry it and when she brought it back down she paused.

Curled up in a tight ball towards the middle of the bed was a large fluffy orange ball of fur. It shared the same brilliant color as Huxs' hair. Emma watched it curiously. She hadn't noticed it there before. _I guess I was kind of…distracted when we came through._ One of its little triangular ears twitched, but otherwise it made no movement or acknowledgement of her presence.

" _Millicent…_ " The furry creature lifted its head to look blankly at the exasperated man. Hux stepped past Emma and gave Milli a gentle scratch behind the ears. She turned her head into the touch and rolled onto her back for a long stretch.

"She has her own bed…yet she insists on sharing mine. Not that I mind generally." Hux waved a hand dismissively at the creature.

Emma quirked her head, "What is she?"

"You've never seen a cat before?" He scoffed and shook his head, "What backwater planet did Kylo pick you up on?"

Emma flushed in embarrassment and looked down at the cat. Millicent looked up at her like she was of little consideration, before proceeding to lick at her paw. Hux came around to the other side of the bed to get settled in. Millicent pattered over to head butt his shoulder in a silent demand for attention. He pet her idly before rolling onto his side facing away from them. Emma slid under the covers as Milli moved from her napping place.

Hux fell asleep quickly and Millicent stared at him for few moments before wandering over to investigate the new resident. He obviously wasn't going to be giving any more affection tonight. Emma stilled as the cat approached and she hesitantly reached out a hand. _H-hello there…_ It was sniffed then promptly head butted. Emma scratched Milli's head and she settled down purring happily. The exhaustion of the day wash over her and Emma relaxed with a sigh. Worn, sore, yet surprisingly content she drifted to sleep wondering what tomorrow would have in store. _It hasn't been_ _ **too**_ _bad so far._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head canon is that Hux has some weird OCD quirks. I can totally see that being a thing with him.

Emma was jerked awake by a very sharp, very loud beeping. She slumped and watched the ginger next to her shift with a slight groan. The light on the chronometer blinked 0500. She clenched her eye closed and wrinkled her nose in distaste. _To early..._ Hux shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, flicked on the light, and put an end to the incessant beeping. Emma cringed and gave another pained groan at the blinding light. Hux turned to regard her with amusement as she snagged his pillow and proceeded to try and smother herself beneath it.

"If you want to eat you'd better get up," The General said mildly and raised a brow at the girl peaking out at him from beneath the pillow, "Lunch won't be coming until noon."

Emma glared out at him, squinting against the harsh light. She had no intention of starting her day at five in the morning. _Master Kylo doesn't get up this early and he gets breakfast_. She gave a stubborn humph and buried her face back into the pillow. Millicent stretched from where she had moved from the foot of the bed and wandered over to the spot Hux had just vacated. She gave a soft meow at the lump next to her and Emma peaked out from under the pillow to glare at her. _Not you to…_ Her stomach gave a defiant rumble in protest and she sighed. Emma wiggled out from under the covers, careful to avoid disturbing the cat beside her. Millicent gave a toothy yawn before settling back in.

She shivered. The main room was chilly, more so from her state of dress or lack thereof. Hux bent down to pick up her discarded clothes from the night before. He looked slightly annoyed and appeared to be quietly muttering to himself as he very precisely folded each article and placed them in a neat pile. He glanced up at her as she approached and took a moment to appreciate the view. She still wore nothing but the thin black leather collar around her neck. Her short black hair was slightly mussed up and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes groggily with a yawn.

Emma made for the direction of her clothes, but Hux shooed her off, "No…I rather think I like you without them." Emma blushed furiously and Hux smirked. He eyed the stack of simple dark clothes and it fell to a frown. It was hardly flattering and he wrinkled his nose at it in disgust, "I really need to talk to Kylo about getting you some better attire."

Emma ignored him in favor of salivating over his breakfast. The shear variety of goodies there was enough to perk the young woman up. Kylo generally kept to a steady diet of tasteless gray mush with what she assumed were nuts and berries and straight black caf. Emma was forced to join in her masters self inflicted misery. Hux didn't seem to share in that habit. She didn't recognize half the items on the tray.

The General smirked at her excitement before coming to sit in his usual place and idly fixing his plate. Hux took a bite of his toast as he scrolled through the messages on his datapad. Emma approached slowly and eyed the tray of food. Hux watched her out of the corner of his eye. As she made a move to take a slice of fruit from a bowl he swatted her hand away. She pulled back swiftly and gave him a look of wounded confusion. Hux had the same devious smirk he wore while administering last night's punishment.

He pointed sharply to the floor beside him, "Sit."

Emma's brows rose and she opened her mouth to question him. A stern glare silenced her and she snapped her mouth shut. _Best do as you're told._ She wouldn't put it past him to let her go hungry as punishment for further disobedience. Lowering herself to her knees beside him, she looked up at him curiously and expectantly. The sharp frown softened to a satisfied smirk and he reached out to pet her sleek black hair.

"Good girl…" He picked a slice of fruit from the bowl and held it out to her. She went to take it but he moved it from her reach, shaking his head in disapproval, "Ah. Ah… Open your mouth."

Emma's cheeks burned bright in sudden realization. This was just another strange humiliating game for him to play. She bit her lip and gave a small unhappy huff that earned her a grin. Glaring indignantly up at him she opened her mouth. The bit of fruit slipped past her lips and he let his finger linger there. His grin broadened as he dragged his fingertips over her bottom lip. Emma's glare didn't lessen. Never taking her eyes off the odd man she chewed the morsel, swallowed it down, and awaited more. Hux considered her quietly before taking another slice to do the same.

Emma burned with humiliation. She was willing to tolerate a lot, but even this seemed demeaning in her eyes. Stripped down to nothing but a collar and hand fed like a hound receiving table scraps. The General was simply amused by her obvious irritation and his condescending smirk only worsened the sentiment.

She leaned in to take the next slice only for it to move just out of reach. Emma glanced at the General. His grin was viciously self serving. He raised a brow at her in a questioning look that was entirely to mocking. She leaned further forwards, straining a little to reach it. Hux gave a please hum as her lips slid around the slice of fruit. Emma sat back on her heels and ate her piece, glaring all the while. With a soft chuckle Hux took a large purple striped pear and rather than slice it he held it out to her, its plump flesh enticingly offered. He shook his head once again as she raised her hand to take it.

"Bite it," He purred. Already his voice held a husky note.

Emma's lips tightened to an irritated line, but she leaned forwards. It was as juicy as it looked and Emma gave a soft sound of surprise as its sweet juices dripped down her chin. Hux groaned softly as it trickled down over her throat. Emma pulled back as she swallowed the bite and licked her lips. Hux watched her tongue run over her lips intently, his expression oddly unreadable. She shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny.

After a moment he reached down to hook a finger under the collar at her neck and pull her up towards him. He leaned down to meet her, locking his lips to hers in a ravenous kiss. The taste of fruit mingled with the bitter bite of his caf and he gave a contented moan. He pulled back and let her return to her place at his feet. _It's going to be hard giving her back when Kylo returns._

The thought sobered him and he looked down at the girl a bit mournfully. Her wide innocent eyes expressed her confusion at the sudden shift and he spared her a brief smile in reassurance. He turned his focus to the datapad beside him and rose quickly with a curse. _Late! Late! Damn distracting girl!_ He knocked back his caf and cursed again as it scalded his tongue.

Emma hurried out of his way and watched puzzled as the normally composed General hurried off to his room. She rose slowly and came to stand in his doorway, watching the ginger quickly change into his uniforms fatigues. He looked up to catch her wearing an amused smile as she hovered at the doors edge. He paused his frantic dressing for a moment to consider her thoughtfully.

Hux gestured her forwards, "Come make yourself useful."

He slipped his boots on and Emma knelt down to lace them as he did up the buttons of his shirt. He watched her reflection in the tall mirror along his closet door. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk as she diligently attended to him. She finished her task and looked up at him questioningly.

"You do look lovely on your knees pet."

Her cheeks flushed pink and he gave another soft chuckle before turning away from her. After finishing donning and straitening his uniform, he eyed himself in the mirror once more critically before nodding in satisfaction and stepping past the girl at his feet. Millicent received a parting scratch before the General hurried out the door. Emma followed behind obediently.

"You're welcome to the remainder of my meal. A droid will be by in a few minutes to collect it so I suggest you get your fill," He paused a moment and eyed her. Kylo had mentioned the girl growing board in her spare time. "There are some holotext by my desk you are welcome to occupy yourself with. I will return before dinner."

With that he marched out into the hall as straight backed and commanding as ever. Emma watched the door swish shut and gave a tired sigh. It was way too early to tolerate his…weirdness, but she managed. _Master… your friend_ , or whatever the General was to him, _is strange._ She took a few more bites of some of the offered breakfast items before shuffling back to bed. With a yawn she settled back in beside the fluffy orange cat that seemed to fully approve of her choice of activity for the remainder of the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Blindfold

Hux had to make a conscious effort not to check the time again. _One more hour._ It would be an outright lie if he said he wasn't looking forward to his day being over. Just the acknowledgment of that fact felt like blasphemy. Work was like air to the man. If he wasn't busy with something he didn't know what to do with himself. Even Lt. Mitaka seemed to notice his distraction and eyed Hux with some concern. _Though that may be because of that rather...awkward transmission last night_. A faint smirk flickered across the Generals face before he returned to his stern composure. _Cheeky girl._

He'd been distracted by thoughts of what he intended to do with her all day. She seemed a bit leery and put off this morning, so perhaps he'd pick something she'd enjoy as well. Just to keep in her good graces. It wouldn't due for her to go to her master distressed. It was taking a lot of control to keep on his best behavior as it was. But he knew better than to push his luck...at least too far.

Reports were coming in from Kylo and his unit of recon troopers that were surveying the enemy forces. It had been relatively quiet, but they were getting much needed intel and it wouldn't be long before they made their move. Hux was almost hoping the resistance would drag things out a little more. Yes he was definitely enjoying himself too much.

There were things for him to finish up though, paperwork to do, approvals to sign off. Fortunately less so since the girls' arrival, Hux had been right about one thing. She seemed to calm the volatile man down a tad. Kylo hadn't broken anything since he'd gotten back. _Given it had only been a few days,_ either way it made his day a little less… infuriating.

Not far from his office door Mitaka stood uncomfortably off to the side, obviously waiting for him. Hux raised a brow at him as he approached.

"Something you need Lieutenant?"

He shifted a little in hesitation before clearing his throat, "A-ah yes Sir. The other day Sir…I mean I'm sure it's none of my business Sir…but."

Hux fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man's stammering, "Get on with it Lieutenant."

Mitaka nodded briskly, "I saw Lord Ren with a young woman the other day. I'd heard rumor of it around the ship, but hadn't put any weight to it. D-do you know who she is?"

Hux smirked ruefully, "I am well aware of her. Who she is and her purpose here is none of your concern Lieutenant."

"O-of course Sir," Mitaka said quickly, but hesitated to continue. Hux frowned and the young officer looked away uncomfortably, "I-it's just um…I was told she was seen being dropped off at your quarters before Lord Ren left for his mission."

Hux raised a brow. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. News travels fast around here._ He nodded sharply, "She is under my care for the time being. That is all you need to know... _understood_ Lieutenant?"

Mitaka nodded vigorously, "Y-yes Sir! Thank you Sir."

Hux waved him away and Mitaka hurried off after another nervous nod. He watched the officer's back as he went with a tight lipped frown. Mitaka was the last person he'd expect to grow the balls to actually question the girls' presence. _Must have lost a bet…_ Hux rolled his eyes and stepped into his office. There was work to be done and time to kill.

* * *

The door to the Generals quarters swished open for the man and Hux gave a pleased little hum. His day was over…and his night was about to begin. There was no sign of Kylo's pet in the main room so he made his way to his bedroom. A darkly satisfied grin spread across his face at the sight that greeted him.

Emma had been obedient. She lay splayed out on his bed in nothing but that lovely black collar reading. Millicent had pressed up against her side and slept soundly. _I could get use to this._ Emma looked up at him as he stepped inside and shed the over layer of his uniform. She smiled shyly as he approached and he ran a gloved hand through her hair as he walked by.

Hux carefully hung up his uniform and dressed down a bit. His black gloves remained were they were and Emma quirked her head at that. _It's kind of odd…does he ever take them off?_ She couldn't remember seeing him without, save for when he'd showered and gone to bed.

"Did a service droid come by to give you lunch?" He asked idly as he went about things.

Emma nodded, "Yes sir."

Hux quirked a grin at the soft little 'sir' as he stood before his mirror, "Good…good."

He turned from the mirror to consider her silently. She still looked a bit nervous, but no worse for wear after last night.

"Dinner should be by soon enough," She nodded but said nothing, just watched him quietly, "I'm afraid I still have a few things to do. We'll have to save the… _fun_ for later."

A blush crept across her cheeks at his words and he smiled coyly. Hux chuckled softly and turned away to busy himself at his desk. It didn't take long for him to be fully sucked into his work once more. Soon enough the service droid arrived with their meal and Hux barely acknowledge the thing as it left two trays for them.

Emma sat up, at once eager for the delicious smelling food and wary of what he'd have her do to earn it. She watched him bring his tray to his desk and he waved dismissively towards the other.

"Go on…" He turned back to his work as he ate.

She wasn't about to question it. They ate in silence till the droid came around to collect. Hux turned away from his desk the moment the door closed behind the thing and he leered at her with a smirk. Now it was time to play. Emma shifted back a little on the bed as he came to stand, unsure what that smirk entailed. The night before had been full of surprises.

"Hmm…what to do?"

He let his eyes travel across her naked form and she averted her gaze. Hux smirked at her continued shy modesty. He gave a soft mocking hum of thoughtful consideration and strode across the room. Emma watched him warily. _What does he have up his sleeve now?_ He came to stop at the edge of the bed and raised a brow at the young woman.

"I think I've got an idea…"

He fished around in his closet to pull out the long length of black silk she'd seen the other night. Her eyes flashed down to the item before quickly moving back to the man in front of her. A tight lipped grin grew across his face and Hux gestured her forward. Emma came to sit at the beds edge still looking all too wary. Hux brought the blindfold around to cover her eyes and tied it firmly. Stepping back he admired the girl. _Black does look wonderful on her._

Emma remained still. The strip of cloth effectively cut off her vision and she jerked slightly at the sound of the Generals slight movements. Something brushed against her cheek softly and she gave a little gasp of surprise. It earned her a small chuckle. Hux let his fingertips travel from her cheek, over her lightly parted lips, and down to her collar.

"Lie back," He said softly.

She did as she was told and the bed dipped at her sides as he came to join her. She could feel the oppressive weight of his presence above her and the mattress shifted below as he moved. She could feel everything. Warm breath washed over her collar and Emma gave another soft gasp. Every sensation felt amplified and all the more vivid.

Warm lips brushed over her collarbone and traveled up to her jaw line in brief kisses. The feather light touch sent her skin pricking with goosebumps. His lips found hers and caressed them in a deep slow kiss. The soft leather of a gloved hand traveled over her hips and up her side till it stopped to gently knead the warm mound of her breast. Emma moaned against him and arched into the touch.

Hux chuckled softly as he pulled away and the warmth of his breath washed over her neck making her shiver anew. Emma gave a small mournful whine. _Don't stop…_ His lips were so soft. She wanted to feel them again. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. Hux's lips traveled lower, trailing down to slip around the perked tip of a nipple. Emma gasped sharply in surprise. It descended into another soft moan when his tongue gave the pink tip a sharp flick.

The girl's responsiveness amused him to no end. She'd start so nervous and tense, but melt at the first caress. Hux lightly dragged his fingertips down her sides and smirked around the nip in his mouth as she squirmed. His teeth lightly grazed its tip, earning another sharp sound from the pretty thing beneath him. _You are far to fun to torment…_ He did so adore Kylo's little pet. Her moans, her little gasps, the sweet taste of her lips and skin were becoming an addiction.

 _Taste_ …yes there was much more of her he wanted to taste. Hux released the peaked tip in his mouth with a small pop and glanced up at the girl. Emma lay trembling, her fingers digging into the sheets beneath her. _Good girl…_ He hadn't given her permission to touch him yet. Her hesitant obedience made her all the more endearing.

Hux eased himself down, following the soft plain of her belly and pausing to plant a light kiss at her navel. Even the high class whores and personal playthings of his former classmates were never this pristine. _If Kylo breaks her…_ well, he would not be pleased. The temperamental brat broke everything that came his way eventually. Hux paused above the downy mound between her legs. The black hair was as soft and sleek as the silk covering her eyes.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Those black clad fingers gently teased the narrow parting of her lips. The feathery touch tickled as did his lips as they brushed along her inner thigh. His fingers parted her and slipped into the slick heat of her core. Emma's hips gave a small involuntary buck against his hand when his thumb brushed over her clit.

Hux chuckled softly and Emma could feel his breath on her most intimate region, "Do you like that my pet?"

"Y-yes Sir," Emma's breath came in short pants. Every touch felt like fire across her skin.

Hux gave a soft pleased hum and went oddly silent. The sudden swipe of something warm and slick over that little bundle of nerves made her hips buck. The faint sound of the man's amusement at the surprised reaction made her cheeks burn hot. _D-did he just?_ Emma gasped sharply again as the same sensation swept over her. His hands held her hips down firmly this time to limit her squirming.

Emma let out a shaky moan. Hux couldn't hide his amusement at the truly puzzled expression on her face. A hand that had been gripping the sheets for dear life rose hesitantly to brush through his hair… as if to verify that it was indeed his mouth administering this odd new sensation. His lips wrapped around the small nub of her clit and sucked gently. Emma's head fell back and she sunk into this strange new pleasure. Hux took his time exploring and savoring her at his own languid pace, her small sounds quickly coming more often and more desperate.

Another small whimper left her lips and Emma writhed under the Generals ministrations. She was still having trouble grasping what the stern man was doing to her. Sure she had pleased the two men in a similar fashion, but the other way around seemed strikingly odd to her. The foreign sensation of that slick tongue against her was slowly driving her mad. The building ache in her core was throbbing for release. _More please…_ A particularly firm brush of his tongue against the tormented flesh sent her hand back up to dig into his hair.

Hux gave a low growl of pleasure as her fingers laced through his brilliant hair roughly. She was close and his own arousal was becoming painful in itself. The hand lightly tugging at his hair was definitely not helping _that_ any. His motions quickened and the fingers in his hair clenched tighter. Hux gave a low groan of his own. She was there. He just had to push her over the edge. His teeth lightly grazed over her clit as he relished her and his tongue flicked against it swiftly. The woman at his mercy suddenly gave a wailing cry of ecstasy.

Her body seized. Emma's back arched and she pressed Hux tight against her as wave after wave of white hot pleasure shot through her. He didn't break stride though and continued to work the little bundle of nerves relentlessly. She shuddered with each swipe his tongue. After a moment her vice grip on his hair loosened and her body went slack. Every nerve tingled and hummed with residual pleasure. _Oh…kriff._ Quietly she lay there in a dazed state of bliss.

Hux rose and propped himself up on his elbows. His hair was wildly mussed and the look he wore was terribly smug. Emma just lay there in stunned silence and struggled to bring her breathing back to normal. He watched the rapid rise and fall of her breasts with a satisfied grin.

"First time for that hmm?" Hux asked his voice husky from his own arousal. Emma just nodded slowly and stared vacantly up into the black of her blindfold. Her mind felt just as blank.

Hux shifted up to lean back on the headrest of his bed. She may have been thoroughly sated, but he was most certainly not. He slipped out of his shirt and made short work of the rest of his clothes with a sigh of relief. At the sound of his shuffling Emma rolled onto her side and went to pull the blindfold off. Hux caught her hand quickly and gave a disapproving tut.

"We're not done yet…It's your turn."

Hux chuckled at her apparent confusion and hooked a finger through the loop of her collar. He pulled her forward and she crawled blindly over to him. Her hand brushed his bare leg and she paused to lightly trail that hand up his thigh.

"That's a girl…" Hux purred, "Touch me."

He wrapped the fingers of the hand in his grasp around his cock that now stood eagerly at attention. He watched her cheeks flush pink in realization. Hux relaxed against the headboard and watched the girl's hands hesitantly wander across his body with a low groan.

The hot ridged flesh in her hand was familiar enough and she worked it slowly as she let herself explore with the other. Emma shifted forward and tentatively reached out to where his face would be. Hux smirked and guided her to him. She slid her fingers through his soft short hair that had been ruffled from their previous game. The low content moan made her smile. Drawing her fingers down to his jaw, she felt the faint prickle of stubble forming. _I wonder if it would be just as bright as the rest of his hair._ She giggled softly at the thought.

His face moved under her fingertips and he caught one of the digits between his lips. The warm wet tip of his tongue brushed over it before pulling it into the heat of his mouth. Emma's breath hitched at the sensation. He released her and she drew her fingers down over his bottom lip and continued down, feeling his throat flex and adam's apple move as he swallowed. A steady rhythm thrummed under the sensitive flesh. It matched the warm pulse of the ridged flesh in her other hand.

Her slow strokes were teasing and Hux fought to remain calm and silent under her explorative touch. That innocent curiosity lit her face and it made him ache. It was laced with that ever present cautious uncertainty that made him want to back her into a corner and have his way with her. _Patience…_ A cunning predator knew when to strike. Hux groaned softly as her fingers brushed over a nipple and paused to circle it lightly. This was a sweet torture that was steadily testing his resolve.

Emma's hands slid over the flesh of his abdomen feeling each curve of hard muscle beneath. He was fairly fit for someone that didn't really expect to see the battlefield first hand. The skin felt smooth under her fingertips and she gently traced the dip of his navel. They drew down further, following the thin trail of soft hairs as they dipped down to where her other hand worked him firmly.

A shaky sigh left Hux's lips as her pace quickened and she leaned in to press her lips to his collar a bit clumsily. He smirked and brought a hand up to stroke her sleek hair. She gently nipped and sucked the flesh there as he had done to her. Letting her teeth lightly graze him before sweeping her tongue over the reddened mark. Hux rewarded her with another low airy moan. She felt the gentle vibrations through her lips and moaned softly in return.

"Such a good girl…" Hux let his eyes flutter closed and tilted his head back, savoring her caress as she worshiped him.

Her lips quirked in a small smile at his praise and continued to travel across his neck. Emma shifted and came to straddle his legs as she worked him with more vigor. His breath caught in his throat and he let it out in a long groan. _Cruel girl…do you even know how painful a temptation you are?_ Her lips steadily followed the path her fingers had travel before, pausing to swirl her tongue over a small taunt nipple before moving on. _Mmm…perhaps you do._ His breath came heavy now. Her strokes came firm and swift, and she worked her way down to play at his navel. Letting his head fall back against the headboard Hux let out a long low groan.

The rigid flesh in her hands throbbed with each spurt and her head jerked back in surprise as the warm seed splatter across her breasts and face. Hux savored his pleasure or a moment before glancing back down to the girl before him. He laughed breathlessly at the look of surprise on the young woman's face and the thick trail of cum making its way down her cheek. When it finally subsided he reached up and pulled the length of silk from her eyes.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," He smiled groggily and pat her cheek, " _Good girl._ "

Emma smiled faintly and went to do so. Lazily he listened to the run of water as Emma washed herself. His eyes drooped closed steadily. Hux was out by the time Emma returned and she quirked her head quizzically at the contently sleeping General. The harshness had eased from his face in sleep. She smiled faintly before joining him _. I guess_ _not all his games are mean._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today: Toys, bondage, and orgasm denial
> 
> A little finale for Huxy. Another fav.

She didn't wake when the alarm went off. She didn't wake as Hux readied himself for his day. She didn't wake when Millicent decided she made a better pillow then her own. Emma did wake finally at the faint sound of the service droid clanking around in the other room. Millicent protested mildly at her waking movements as Emma shifted with a soft groan.

Her hand dragged lazily over the sheets and blankets surrounding her. _Warm…mmm soft._ She was wonderfully content. Something soft and fluffy tickled her nose and she wrinkled it with a small whine. It brushed over her face again and her eyes opened a crack. Milli's tail twitched again and slapped her face. Emma's eye's clenched tight and she rolled over with another groan. _Well so much for sleep…_ A quick glance at the chronometer informed her she'd had plenty of sleep already. _Shush you…_

With one finally deep breath of the pillow beneath her she sat up and yawned. It was just past noon. _That droid must have been bringing lunch._ Her stomach gave a rumble of encouragement. Emma stood with long stretch and wandered naked into the main room. The tray with her meal sat on a table by the door. She started in on it as she took a seat in front of the low glass table.

Her thoughts drifted here and there as she ate. The few days she'd been here had been eventful and even enjoyable at points, but her thoughts kept straying to her master. Was he okay? She had no idea what manner of mission he'd embarked on. _Hopefully it's not a dangerous one_. What would become of her if something was to happen to Kylo? The General seemed to thoroughly enjoy her company and would likely take her in. Her feelings on the idea were very mixed.

Emma sighed and tried to push her worried thoughts away. Fretting over him wouldn't do anyone any good. Even still she missed him. As frightening and stormy as his moods could be there was just something about him that made her feel safe. As if that scary beast served to frighten off danger and keep her secure. Keep her safe. Keep her _his…_

Her cheeks warmed. The man's intensity, his possessiveness, his aggression, and the wild look of vulnerability in his eyes when his illusions came crashing down. It all served to send a shiver down her spine and warmth pooling at her core. _I hope he's okay._

* * *

"And Lord Ren brought her to General Hux's quarters before he left?" Phasma asked briskly.

She was trying to puzzle this out. Rumors of Lord Ren keeping a girl had been flying around the ship over the past week. Sometimes the occasional little rumor would pop up among the Stormtroopers that she'd have to stomp down. Such distractions were not allowed on the ship if she had anything to do with it. Normally that would be that, but this was stemming from both her men and the officers. She was beginning to think there might be some truth to it.

RT-1999's white helmet bobbed vigorously. If there was anyone who liked to run his mouth it was this buffoon. He was a few infractions away from Waste Management duty at this point. All the tidbits pertaining to this new rumor had eventually circled back to him.

"I was part of his crew when he found her… Picked her up on some trade outpost in the Anmor System," When the chrome Captain said nothing he continued in a bit of a whisper, "She uh… _entertained_ him. He had me bring her to his quarters when we arrived back on the _Finalizer_."

The Captain nodded sharply and dismissed him. He hurriedly returned to his patrol group, grateful to be away from the woman's intense scrutiny. She'd heard enough and couldn't help but bristle in disgust. She didn't care where the man found his _entertainment_ , but bringing aboard unregistered personnel was against protocol. Keeping _slaves_ was most definitely against protocol and from how RT-1999 had described her she might be underage. Normally she'd take this straight to the General, but he appeared to be well aware of the situation. _Perhaps even taking part?_ _Surely not_. As much as it troubled her she would save her judgment on the matter until General Hux gave her more information, if only out of respect for her superior.

She waited diligently outside the meeting room as it finished up and cleared out. Officers prattled on with one another too involved in their tasks to really notice the Captain. General Hux stepped out looking mildly irritated as Lt. Mitaka stumbled over his words while reviewing a report. He stopped when he saw Captain Phasma and raised a questioning brow.

She stepped forward, "General may I have a word?"

Hux gave her a nod to continue and waved Mitaka away. The General fell into step beside Phasma as they headed away from the crowd.

"Is there a problem Captain?" Hux asked curiously.

It was pretty rare that the woman came to him with issues. She was very proficient at dealing with her men's matters herself. _One of many reasons I keep her around._ Phasma was oddly quiet and seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"Recent rumors suggest Lord Ren has a… _female captive_ ," She watched the General for any reaction but he gave none, "She was last seen being brought to your quarters."

Hux hummed mildly and nodded slowly, "She is under my supervision until Lord Ren returns."

Phasma remained silent as they walked and Hux considered her briefly, "You are uncomfortable with the situation."

"This…is against protocol Sir," She started hesitantly.

"No more so then your men are. She is loyal to the Order. The services she provides are simply…more _specialized,_ " Beneath the chrome mask Phasma's face contorted with disgust. As though sensing her dissatisfaction Hux pressed on, "If you are concerned with her treatment I will present the issue to Kylo. I've allowed her continued presence due to the rather positive impact on his behavior."

Hux stopped as they entered a quieter hall, "I understand your concern Captain. Lord Ren will be returning this evening and I will be sure to discuss it with him. You'd be surprised how… _protective_ of her he is. I would prefer this matter be kept confidential for the time being."

There was a faint sigh distorted by the mask the Captain wore, "Of course Sir. My only concern is the security and principles of the Order."

"And I am grateful of it Captain," Hux spoke with an air of sincerity, "Was there anything else?"

Phasma gave a short shake of her head. Hux nodded sharply and started off, leaving the Captain to mull over his words. She was not even remotely put at ease, but she would do as she was told. This was a matter involving the knight. Kylo and his men were technically outside the Orders jurisdiction. The General surely had a good reason for allowing this odd arrangement to persist.

* * *

Hux wore a tight lipped frown as he entered his quarters. He should have predicted this. Honestly he should have. Phasma was as attentive and efficient as he. Of course she would have taken notice.

She was also just as ridged in her sense of law and order. He cringed faintly at that. Yes _technically_ he was playing as an accessory to a crime, but Emma wasn't his, and Kylo, like he often liked to flaunt, was a Knight of Ren and above their laws. It was weak justification. _Such blatant rule breaking breeds disorder._ His mind scolded. But Emma was so unlike the slaves and concubines he'd seen before. She wasn't broken, just highly malleable, and he was beginning to doubt she was here against her will at all.

 _How did Kylo get so bloody lucky?_ His face screwed up in annoyance. _And as usual he has no concept of what he has stumbled upon._ Kylo would be returning in the next few hours and he'd probably have to bring the subject up soon. He had a feeling Phasma would not be as accepting of this arrangement as he had been. Hux raised a brow suddenly. _Unless Emma's to her tastes?_ He shook his head as if to dismiss the thought and gave a faint laugh.

He slipped out of the tunic of his uniform and went to hang it up. Emma popped her head up from the other side of his bed and smiled sheepishly. Hux raised a curious brow.

"What are you up to?"

A bit of pink shot to her cheeks and she giggled. There was a faint jingling from under the bed, and one of Milli's bell toys rolled out from under it. Its fluffy orange owner shot out after the ball and Emma giggled again.

"Ah," Hux said with a grin, "I see you're even proficient at keeping my cat entertained."

Emma's blush deepened and she brushed off her bare knees as she came to stand. His next words got her attention and she perked up immediately.

"Your master will be returning tonight, so let's see what entertainment we can find before he comes for you," Hux said.

There was a small pang of jealousy from the excitement on her face at the mention of her master's return, but he dismissed it quickly. _She's not yours._ It still settled in his gut as mild irritation despite his logic. He hung up his clothes and pulled out 'The Box'.

"Come along then," Hux took the box into the main room.

Emma followed quietly and watched the man curiously. He retrieved the length of silk from the night before and a set of…leather manacle. She eyed those warily. _What's he up to now?_ Hux only seemed to enjoy her obvious unease.

"Come here pet," He purred wearing a vicious grin.

As she neared Hux pat the coffee tables surface, "Up here." She looked at it uncertainly and Hux chuckled, "It's stronger than it looks…go on."

 _O-okay…_ Emma came to sit on top of the cold glass and Hux looked down at her with a smirk. He moved her to sit back on her knees atop the crystal clear surface, and pulled her arms behind her back. She watched him clasp the shackles around her wrists with growing trepidation. He gave their belts a firm tug to tighten them. Emma watched his darkly grinning face disappear as the strip of black fell over her eyes leaving her in darkness.

Hux stepped back to admire her. The shackles pulled her arms back causing her chest to jut out. Her breasts perked and the cool air of the room kept her nipples taunt. He licked his lips at the sight of her and stifled a low groan. _Beautiful._

Emma followed the sound of his motions with her head as he made his way back to the box to dig around. She was once again left blind, helpless, and at the Generals mercy. She heard him give a little hum of amused surprise.

"I wonder if this still works…" There was a low mechanical buzzing and he chuckled softly, his tone ominously pleased, " _Excellent._ "

The buzzing sound drew near and she felt Hux come to kneel behind her on the table. The sound moved slowly around to her front and Emma jumped as something small brushed against her nipple. She gasped sharply at the powerful vibrations it emitted. The gasp was released in a trembling moan as the little device circled slowly around the peaked tip. He moved on to do the same to the other leaving her squirming on the low table.

Hux smirked and slowly dragged the little toy between her breasts and down her belly. Her hips bucked as it drew further to brush against her vaginal lips. Hux pressed himself tight against her back as he let his other hand wander. She arched into his touch wanting more. Her squirming pressed her restrained arms firmly against him and his growing arousal. Leaning in to nuzzle behind her ear he breathed in her scent deeply. _Such a sweet little thing._

"You like that pet?" Hux purred, his breath hot against her neck.

Emma whimpered softly as the vibrations strayed, "Y-yes sir…"

Hux gave a pleased hum and let his lips gaze the shell of her ear, "Then you're going to _love_ this."

The small vibrator slipped past her lips and brushed firmly against her clit. Emma's back arched with a sharp cry. Hux pressed himself against her with a low groan as she writhed and rocking her hips against his hand. With a low shaky moan he leaned in to graze his teeth across her shoulder and let his tongue drag its way back up her neck. He was rock hard after such a lovely display. Her high gasps and moans sent shivers through him and he knew she was getting close. He pulled the toy away from her and she whined softly at the loss.

"What do you want pet?" He breathed huskily against her ear. Emma gave a whimpering moan and he growled with pleasure, "Tell me Emma…what do you want?" She arched each time he's brushed teasingly over her lips with the little vibe.

"More… _please_ ," She gasped out between panting breaths.

"What was that?" He teased coyly.

She twisted in his grasp and raised her voice, " _M-more!_ "

Hux grinned darkly and went to press the vibe against her but paused. The door to his quarters thumbed firmly and he gave an aggravated growl. _Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be back this soon! I figured at least another hour._ Emma whimpered softly and he hummed thoughtfully. He could still have a bit of fun with this. With a devilish smile he turned off the vibe and carefully slid it inside her. She bucked against his hand with a gasp at the surprise intrusion.

"Shh…I'll just be a moment," He rose and brushed himself off.

The door banged again and Hux scowled at it. His eyes strayed back to the young woman bound and trembling on his coffee table. Like some sort of pretty sculpture. _She is a work of art…_ A mischievous grin made its way to his face. She was such a pretty sight he ought to leave her like that for Kylo to see. He smirked at the thought of how the volatile knight might react. _Probably throw a fit_. Hux snickered. Straitening his shirt and making sure he was properly composed Hux went to the door. He let it swish open and greeted Kylo with a smug grin.

"Evening," Hux said and stepped aside for the other to pass.

Kylo strode in with little more than an annoyed grunt as his reply. He took maybe two steps inside and froze. Beneath his dark mask his eyes widened and his jaw when a little slack. _W-what?!_

" _Gorgeous_ isn't she?" Hux stepped past Kylo and came to stand in front of the bound and blindfolded girl, "We've been having lots of fun together haven't we?"

Hux leaned forward to gently stroke her cheek and trail his fingers over her chin. He tilted her head up with their tips and smirked at the bright blush on her cheeks. Kylo stood stock still where he had stopped with tightly clenched fists.

"What…what have you _done_ to her?" His words came out in a low dangerous hiss.

Hux looked up sharply at the question. He frowned at the knights rising anger and pursed his lips, "Nothing much really…" His lips twisted into a cruel smile, "You didn't mention the lack of gag reflex by the way. Girl gives amazing head."

Kylo snarled and raised his hand sharply. His hand tensed and Hux felt a sudden pressure tightening around his throat. He gave a short choking gasp.

From below him Emma spoke hopefully, "Master?"

Kylo's grip slackened immediately and his gaze fell to her. She had turned in the direction of his voice. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and she smiled softly towards him. She didn't appear to be in any pain. Kylo's hand dropped back to his side. Hux watched the knight warily and gently rubbed his throat. _Perhaps I pushed him a bit far._ Hux huffed in annoyance. Retrieving the little controller he turned back to Kylo appearing unaffected by his little outburst.

"I was just showing the girl my toys, I'm afraid they haven't gotten much use in a very long time," He spoke casually as though talking about nothing more than the weather, and flicked the vibe on.

Emma gasped sharply as the intense vibrations buzzed inside her. Her breath left her as a long wonton moan. Kylo's head snapped down to look at her before shooting back to stare at Hux. Hux grinned cheekily and offered the controller to the other man. Kylo stared at it for a moment before snatching it from his hand. With a mildly disinterested hum Hux stepped past him to sit back casually in his chair and watch the young woman writhe.

"I'd love to join in, but I'm afraid I'm rather worn out." At the moment he was more interested in seeing what Kylo would do.

Beneath the black helm Kylo's face contorted with confusion and disgust. Another shaky moan drew his attention back to Emma who was now squirming against the binds at her wrists and rocking her hips softly against air in frustration.

" _Master…"_ she whimpered breathlessly.

Kylo watched her transfixed; it was an incredibly stimulating sight. He reached out to run his gloved fingers through her hair and she moaned softly. Her head pressed against his hand in response to the gentle petting.

From his seat Hux gave Emma's discarded clothes a derisive scoff, "You ought to get her some better clothes. That drab garbage is a waste on such a pretty thing like her."

Kylo growled in annoyance, "If you want to play _dress up_ with her go right ahead."

Hux raised a brow and smirked, "I just might…" He tilted his head thoughtfully as he watched her squirm. "A nicer collar…maybe a shear silk dress… or something _lacy!_ There are so many options."

Kylo cringed at the Generals downright lecherous purr, but couldn't seem to keep up his ire for the man. _Not when she's making noises like that…_ Emma moaned desperately. Kylo licked his lips hungrily. He wanted to take her here and now.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy the results regardless," Hux waved a hand dismissively.

 _Kriff does he ever_ _ **shut up!**_ Kylo's face contorted in an annoyed snarl. _I should get her back to my quarters._ His eye fell to the small device in his hand and he rolled his thumb over the dial on its side. Emma slumped immediately as the vibrations seized and knelt panting softly. She gave a little moan and rubbed her thighs together. Kylo bit his lip beneath the mask and looked down at the controller curiously. His thumb rolled back over it.

"AaAH! _M-master_!" Emma's back arched and she resumed her desperate writhing.

A sharp shiver rand down the knight's spine and he could feel a jolt of heat quickly surging to his loins. He licked lips as he watched her. She knelt there with her head hung back panting between lightly parted lips. Her hips rocked gently as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for further stimulation. Kylo fought back a low groan.

Hux sat back as he watched the two. A smirk graced his lips. From beneath the black mask Kylo's breathing had grown noticeably deeper. _I wonder how long he'll last. Will he take her here, or drag her off to his own quarters?_

"I think she wants you Kylo," He goaded. Kylo's dark mask jerked to face him before shooting back down to the girl in on the table.

"Maaster… _please,_ " Emma's voice was nearly a sob.

The knight visibly stiffened as his breath hitched. Hux raised a surprised brow as he released the locking mechanism on his helmet and slipped it from his head. Kylo shot the General a harsh glare and gently set it down on the table. He returned his attention to Emma where his glare wavered and softened to one of uncertainty. _How far gone_ _ **is**_ _she?_ Kylo reached out and traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers. She whimpered softly and turned her head to nuzzle his hand.

He slipped the blindfold from her eyes and she blinked up at him from under her lashes. Her eyes were dark with lust and pleading. Her gaze wandered down from his face till it reached the bulge inches from her. With a soft moan Emma leaned in to nuzzle his crotch, twisting against her bonds as she did so.

Kylo dropped the controller and stepped back with a surprised hiss. She whimpered softly and looked up at him helplessly. He swallowed roughly and his visage shifted suddenly. His already dark eyes had darkened further and his expression grew intense and predatory.

Abruptly he stepped forward and grasped Emma's dark hair in his fist, pulling her head up and back. She gave a small pained cry and a whimper that went ignored. His other hand unclasped the belt of his pants, releasing his cock from its restraints. With a firm tug Kylo pulled her forward, his demand obvious. Emma took him into her mouth eagerly though her eyes watered at the rough treatment. He gave a deep low growl of pleasure as she took him to the back of her throat. The grip on her hair tightened as she moaned around his shaft.

Hux sat wide eyed and a little stunned at the sudden action. It quickly shifted to dark hunger and he leaned forward to watch. Kylo tugged her head forward harshly with each short erratic thrust, and his face had twisted in a slight grimace with his eyes clenched and his head tilted a back. Hux was at once surprised and not surprised by the knight's fierce aggression. _Always full of surprises…And he was worried_ _ **I'd**_ _be too rough with her._ He gave a brief quiet scoff.

When it became apparent the dark haired man was no longer paying attention to him, or anything other than the warm mouth enveloping him, Hux slowly rose from his seat. He moved cautiously, not quite sure how Kylo would react to what he intended to do. The disturbing sensation of his Force choke was still rather fresh in Hux's mind. The man was lost in his own pleasure though and Hux grinned viciously.

Silently Hux retrieved the forgotten controller and slid down behind Emma on the table. With a smirk he dialed it up a few levels. Emma jerked sharply in Kylo's grasp and struggled to moan around the cock in her mouth. Kylo's gaze dropped down to the woman in his grasp…then to the viciously grinning redhead behind her. His thrusts stopped abruptly as his lust drugged mind steadily registered the other mans' presence. _W-what?!_ He stiffened in surprise, but didn't pull away.

Hux ignored him in favor of slowly sliding his hands over Emmas hips. He pulled himself flush to her back as one hand travel up to slowly kneed a pale breast and the other slipped down to trace her vaginal lips. Hux leaned down to lay soft kisses down the back of her neck and spine. Emma moaned and whimpered again. Her head bobbed slowly, letting her lips slide along Kylo's shaft as she tried to imitate the motions from moments before.

The soft muffled noise tore Kylo's attention away from the General to Emma. Hux let his fingers slip past her lips to stroke her clit in slow gentle motions, coaxing more little moans from her. The vibrations flowed over Kylo's shaft in jolts of white hot pleasure. _Oh_ _ **Fuck**_ _…_ He clenched his eyes shut with a groan and resumed at a slower pace.

Emma's motions were becoming erratic, no longer able to properly focus on the man before her with the other stroking her with such proficiency. Kylo took his shaft in hand and tilted the girls head back. She blinked up at him with glazed eyes, her lips still parted with ragged breaths. Her eyes clenched shut and her hips rocked against Hux's hand. His pace was agonizing slow.

" _Please…_ " She begged between quick breaths.

A low pained groan escaped Kylo's lips and she grimaced as his grip on her hair tightened. The hand holding his cock slowly worked up and down its length in a tight grip, its tip just brushing her lightly parted lips. He could feel her quick warm breath against his slickened member. Easing forward slightly he let her wrap her lips around its tip. She suckled gently at it and let her tongue wash over it before he pulled away with an almost pained hiss. Emma whimpered as it was pulled from her reach again. The General slowed his ministrations and leaned in to nip at her shoulder and draw his lips up behind her ear.

"Tell him what you want Emma…" Hux whispered against the skin of her neck. Emma moaned a whine and twisted against the binds on her wrists. His voice turned to a mocking purr, "Do you want his cum?"

Emma nodded, "Mmhmm."

Her mouth slackened open wider and Kylo let out a deep groan. His strokes came firm and fast as he looked down into her lust darkened eyes.

 _"Say it,"_ Kylo hissed between clenched teeth.

Emma's voice shook between sharp gasps, "M-master… _please_ … I-I want it please. I want your cum."

Kylo's head fell back with a deep rumbling groan and his hips bucked slightly. He was close, Maker he was close. Hux smirked darkly at Kylo. His breath was coming heavily as well and he panted roughly against Emma's neck.

With a low purr Hux brushed his lips over the shell of Emma's ear, "Don't swallow…you have to _show_ him first."

She responded with a small whimper and nodded, not really understanding but willing to obey. With a sharp gasp Kylo back went straight and he gripped the base of his shaft tightly, angling its tip to aim down into the girls open eager mouth. With a strained groan he came.

Emma grimaced as the streams of bitter cum poured into her mouth to pool on her tongue. She did as she was told though, and didn't swallow. Emma knelt there trembling with her mouth open as Kylo stood panting, slowly coming down from his orgasm. After a moment he regained his focus and looked down at her. A pool of his pearly white seed filled her mouth and she gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Don't swallow until your master tells you to," Hux purred against her neck. His voice was ragged and husky from his own arousal.

Kylo's gaze flickered down to the man he'd honestly forgotten was there. Heat flush over his cheeks in realization that…he'd been there the whole time. A soft whimper from Emma brought his gaze back to her pleading face as she obediently awaited his orders.

He swallowed roughly himself before issuing the command, "Swallow it."

Her mouth closed and Kylo followed the motions of her slender throat as she did so. Hux gazed at her with darkened eyes and a cruel grin.

"Show him," He growled harshly in her ear.

Emma opened her mouth once more, assuring her master that she had indeed obeyed him. Kylo gave a rather pained groan. He was coming down and the reality of what had just occurred was crashing in on him.

Hux smile deepened, hardly noticing Kylo's discomfort, " _Good girl_."

The General brought his hand back down between her legs to give her the reward she'd earned. She shuddered against the touch with a moan, her body aflame with need. Kylo stared down at her looking tired, uncertain, and guilty. _I…I just…_ He watched her in a daze as she writhed against Hux's touch. _Hux…_ All of that he'd done in front of _Hux._ Emma whimpered out a pained cry that was nearly a sob before arching against the man kneeling behind her. Her eyes blew wide as she looked up at Kylo unseeing as wave after wave of pleasure shook through her. Her sharp cries sent jolts down his spine as well.

After a moment Hux turned off the little vibrator and gently removed it from her all while softly kissing at her throat and whispering against her skin. Emma was too exhausted to even try and make out what was being said. Slowly he pulled away from her to sit back on his heels. His eyes were stormy and glazed, but also very tired. Hux glanced up at Kylo with a dazed grin before returning his gaze to the girl in front of him. He gave a small thoughtful hum before reaching down to release her restraints. As he reached up to take of the collar however Kylo's rough voice stopped him.

"Leave that."

Hux raised a brow and gave a rather mocking nod as he lets his hands fall away from her neck. Stiffly he rose from the table and brushed himself off in an effort to find some composure. Emma glanced up at him before her gaze fell to the bulge in his pants. She looked a little wary.

With a small chuckle Hux shook his head, "As much fun as I'm sure it would be… I am tired." He sounded like it. Hux glanced at the knight who had turned away from the two. He looked a little shaken, "And I think your pretty little pet has earned herself some well deserved rest," He shot Kylo leer, "She is _very_ enjoyable company."

Kylo's face contorted with a scowl and he bent down quickly to retrieve his helmet. He marched off towards the refresher briskly without a word. Hux frowned at the other mans back and his brows furled in irritation. After a moment he sighed and rolled his eyes. _Oversensitive child..._ He turned back in time to catch Emma who wobbled on weak knees as she tried to stand.

"Careful…" He chuckled softly and spared her a faint smile, "I suppose you were down there for a while."

Emma appeared hesitant and he looked at her questioningly, "Still so anxious? Hmm…" He gave a small sigh, "Well… I suppose you'd better get dressed. I don't think Lord Ren has any intention of sticking around. Best not to delay him."

She nodded and quickly redressed herself. It felt strange after being nude for several days. Emma stood nervously watching the refresher door as she waited. As she came down everything they'd done fell over here like cold water. She wasn't sure if she should feel humiliated or not. She'd been so happy to see her master she didn't think of much else. Her hands found the collar around her neck and she fiddled with it anxiously. _Is he going to have me walk home with this on?_ Her cheeks did burn with embarrassment then. She jumped slightly as the refresher door opened and Kylo walked briskly out.

The mask was back in place and he moved tensely. Kylo paused at the sight of her standing their uncertainly beside the General. Hux looked at him blandly and, though his hair was a bit out of place, appeared as composed and disdainful as ever. _Bastard…_ Kylo fought down the surge of nausea that washed over him. His latest loss of control troubled him far more than usual. _I can't believe I…did_ _ **that**_ _in front of Hux!_ A low growl was distorted by the mask and he stormed past the two avoiding even looking at the General. _He pushed me… it's_ _ **his**_ _fault…_

"Let's go…" Kylo snapped.

Hux scoffed as the man brushed past him. _Oversensitive. Child. I should have expected no less._ Emma hurried by him to follow at her masters heels. Hux frowned in annoyance.

"You're _welcome_ … _tch_ ," Hux said snidely as the two left. He watched the door for a moment more before shaking his head and giving a tried sigh. At least the evening had been _mostly_ pleasant.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma rolled over and rubbed her eyes. The space next to her was empty. Sitting up with a yawn she took in the quiet dark bedchambers of her master, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. There was only silence beyond that. _I guess he's already off to work._ She'd been worried about him after last night. Klyo had been…distressed. He had headed straight to the refresher when they returned and stayed there for a long time before joining her in bed. She was pretty sure he had still been awake by the time she'd fallen asleep.

He wasn't the only one feeling conflicted by last night's events. Emma's scalp still ached from how roughly Kylo had gripped her hair and her throat remained sore from his treatment. Even her shoulders were a bit stiff from how long she'd been restrained. She'd been so far gone at the time she hadn't cared. Emma was a little shaken by it all now. It was some comfort that even her master seemed a little disturbed by his behavior, though she wasn't sure if that had more to do with Hux then her.

With a stretch to loosen her shoulders Emma rose from bed. It was so quiet. _And now I don't even have Milli to play with._ She gave a small pout. There was absolutely nothing for her to do. With a small sigh Emma paced and poked around her master's home in search of something to occupy her mind, and keep her troubled thoughts away from the previous night's events.

 _This place really is a mess…_ She eyed a pile of junk that sat on a small side table by the door. There was a shirt tossed haphazardly over the back of the sofa and she was pretty sure that was a sock sticking out from between the cushions. With a small shrug Emma got to work cleaning up the surly knight's rather typical messy bachelor pad.

* * *

Kylo slammed his fist into the punching bag in front of him again and again. Hux's face half glazed from arousal wearing that vicious little smirk looked back at him. Kylo shivered as a fresh wave of nausea washed over him. He'd spent nearly two hours in the refresher shower last night and he still felt filthy. He was mortified by what he'd done. Worse still the General didn't seem even remotely bothered by it. He'd barely slept during the entirety of his mission away from the _Finalizer_ and hadn't last night either. Even the girls soothing presence failed to ease him. It left him exhausted.

He didn't care if Hux though it childish. There was no way Kylo could face the man right now and had, once again, taken to avoiding him. The one point he did run into Hux, the General didn't speak at all about what had happened. There was no snide remark or leering smirk, just business as usual. He was kind of grateful for it if he was honest. _I can't believe I…ugh._ Kylo shook his head. A shiver of disgust shot through him again. No he didn't even want to think about it.

Even more to his amazement was the fact that Emma seemed entirely too forgiving. She'd shied away from him a little when they returned to his quarters, but it faded quickly as the night went on. She smiled a little sheepishly at him and went to bed when he headed to the shower. He didn't sleep of course, but it was some comfort that the girl didn't appear to be too roughed up from their treatment. Her desperate pleading face looked up at him when he clenched his eyes closed. Kylo gave a shaky breath and stepped away from the punching bag.

Huffing from exertion he sat at a bench to cool down. His communicator blinked at him, informing him that there were messages he'd missed. To no surprise the persistent General seemed to have something he wanted to discus. A few taps on the device brought forth a small hologram of the redheads face. Hux raised a brow at him quizzically.

"What do you want Hux," There was far less bite in the knights tone, more exhaustion than anything.

Hux scowled in mild annoyance, "You called me. What do _you_ want?"

Kylo growled low in his throat, "There was something you wanted to discus."

"Ah…yes. One moment," The small projection looked past him and gestured away. Likely dismissing whoever was in his office. After a moment he turned his focus back to Kylo, "There will need to be some changes in regard to Emma's accommodations."

Kylo bristled, " _You_ don't have a say in that matter…" He paused and narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"People have started talking…" Hux glared at the dismissive scoff the other made, "I've already had two people approach me on the matter. Keeping her locked away is only worsening the situation."

"I'm _not_ letting her wander freely aboard the ship," Kylo snapped sharply.

Hux sighed heavily and pinched the top of his brow. Kylo's angry little hologram glared back at him from the small communicator attached to his desk. He truly did look like a child about to throw a tantrum. _Best placate him before he breaks something._

"My men are not going to eat her alive Kylo. Captain Phasma has expressed her concern…"

"I don't give a damn about her _concerns_ ," Kylo interrupted with a furious snarl, "I'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

"You will do no such thing!" Hux barked back and leaned forward, his own anger marring his regal features with a scowl, "Her concerns are well founded. You're keeping her cooped up in there with nothing to do. She's going to start causing problems for you if you don't find something to occupy her…and we both know how you deal with irritations."

Kylo rolled his eyes, "She's _fine_ …"

Hux pursed his lips, "She won't stay that way…" He gave an aggravated sigh and looked off in thought. After a moment he turned back with a raised brow, "Assign her an escort."

The other man looked skeptical, "An escort?"

"Yes…one of my men to accompany her whenever she leaves the room," Hux waved a hand dismissively, "You can pick whoever you like. I don't care. I'm sure you're more than capable of weeding out any unscrupulous candidates." Kylo opened his mouth to protest, but Hux shot him another stern glare, "This isn't up for debate Kylo. Whether or not she's with you willingly isn't my concern, but it is to others. It will save you the headache in the long run if you at least pretend she is."

Kylo gave an angry growl and glared off in a pout. Hux was the one to give an eye roll this time. He wasn't really all that concerned. _She certainly seems to be a willing participant in all this. I doubt he will even have to coach her._ Hux cleared his throat when the knight appeared to be giving him the silent treatment. Kylo shot him a withering glower. Hux sighed… _Annoying prat._

"How is she this morning, by the way?"

Last night had spiraled a little out of control, but that was to be expected from anything involving the knight. Emma had been a little leery and perhaps a bit stunned when they had left, and Hux hadn't seen her since. He was _mildly_ concerned. Kylo's glower fell away and he suddenly couldn't look Hux in the eye. Kylo's image gave a small shrug.

"Fine, I guess…She didn't seem that bothered."

Hux hummed mildly, "Good…"

There was prolonged silence between the two and Hux watched him carefully. Kylo still refused to look at him. _He's more bothered by what he did than I thought…_ Generally the man's little outbursts were totally unrepentant. This was the first time he'd really seen Kylo show remorse for his uncontrollable nature. _Good…now if only he'd do the same for everything else._

"I won't keep you any longer," The Generals said to break the stalemate. His eyes narrowed threateningly, "But do _not_ put this off. I expect to know who you've assigned before the end of the week."

Kylo's face contorted in a snarl, " _Fine!_ "

His image vanished from the communicator abruptly. Hux huffed in annoyance before shaking his head. The dark knight's stubbornness was enough to give him a massive headache. _Let's be honest…_ _ **anything**_ _regarding Kylo makes my head throb._

* * *

He'd never admit Hux was right, but after spending a good twenty minutes feeling lost in his own home even he had to admit that _maybe_ Emma did need to be given the option to wander a little. She'd reorganized the bathroom…then the living room, and now he couldn't find a damn thing. _At least she left the bedroom alone._ He was kind of baffled she'd gotten so much done in so little time. Kylo glared down at the dark haired girl currently wringing her hands and staring at the floor.

"I was… _bored_ ," Her voice was faint, but apologetic, "I wanted to do something nice for you Master…I'm sorry."

Kylo deflated a little. Admittedly the place did look a lot cleaner than even the cleaning droids left it. He was never one that kept up on things like that. _And_ she had found a number of socks he'd sworn those damn little machines had stolen. He gave a low frustrated growl before marching away to his room. He didn't want to deal with her right now, and fortunately the girl was smart enough to know not to follow him and risk his temper any more then she already had. He'd figure out a fitting punishment for her later.

Pushing aside the stacks of datapads strewn across it Kylo turned on the terminal buried beneath. He loaded up the list of personnel files. He didn't really want to, but he decided it would be best to get this done quickly… _not_ because Hux told him to…but because he didn't want to come home tomorrow to find _doilies_ everywhere or something equally offensive. The paper birds he could tolerate, anything else was pushing it. _Stupid girl…_

He stopped his sifting when a vaguely familiar ID number popped up on the screen. The troopers messy brown hair fell loosely over the lazily grinning face beneath it. _RT-1999…_ He'd assigned to man to her before. Kylo skimmed over the notes on the man's file thoughtfully. _Minor disciplinary infractions, poor results in simulation training's…poor motivation, sufficiently obedient, low score on overall intelligence._ The only thing he appeared to excel at seemed to be his ability to hit a target.

While all the man's infractions made him more of an annoyance than a threat to security, the quantity had him marked for possible reconditioning. _He wouldn't be missed if I pull him from his unit._ Kylo didn't need him to do anything other than keep Emma in his sights at all times. If the threat of Kylo's possible punishment wasn't enough encouragement not to screw up the fact that he was on his last mark certainly was. Even Kylo found the reconditioning process to be uncomfortably harsh. _He will do_ …


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I've got this head cannon that Kylo's a virgin. My only real justification being that Jedi were celibate and he'd spent the vast majority of his life under its repressive ideals (Bloodlines takes place about 6 years before TFA and Kylo was still Ben at that point). Not to different from people that veer from the more extreme churches. More often than not they go one way or another: Either very uncomfortable with their own sexuality or overcompensating in the opposite direction. That's just from my experience though. Huzza for awkward virgin sex.

The next few days passed quietly. A bit too quietly. Many people were wondering when the storm was going to hit. There had been little conflict between the General and Lord Ren, and no one was sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, the ever present unit of on-call repair technicians were enjoying the short vacation.

Hux strode beside Kylo down the hall, " _Soo..?_ "

Kylo didn't even suppress his aggravated growl, "No. We haven't…she's not ready."

"I highly doubt that…" Hux retorted with a scoff. He raised a brow at the other man's rising irritation, "Why are you so hesitant about this?"

Kylo said nothing. No she was ready alright. Over the last few days the girl had pawed at him for affection and pouted when he shooed her away. She wanted him. She was ready. He wasn't… And her stubborn persistence and his cold rejections were leaving both of them irritable. Hux and his prodding didn't help any either. _He just wants me to hurry up so he can have a go at her._ Beneath the black mask Kylo cringed.

"I just…don't want to hurt her," Hux raised a brow at his comment and Kylo shrugged, "She's so small..."

"You're afraid you'll break her," Hux concluded with an amused snort. He shot the tall man a knowing sidelong glance, " _Kylo_ …I really don't think you need to worry about _that_. You be amazed at how resilient a woman can be. Why I remember Artour's pretty little thing…"

He trailed off before clearing his throat and waving a hand dismissively. Hux wore a devious grin and appeared to be lost in nostalgia as they continued along. Curiosity got the best of him and Kylo let his mind reach out to brush over the Generals in hopes of picking up at least an idea of what had him lost in thought. A very vivid image of a sage green Twi'lek woman on all fours with, quite literally, the better half of another man's forearm shoved up her cunt flashed through his mind. Fortunately his helmet hid his mortified expression, though it didn't dampen his reaction any.

" _UGH!_ " Klyo jerked back and Hux shot him a puzzled look, " _Kriffing Hell! WHY?!_ "

"What…" Hux paused and when he puzzled it out barked a sharp laugh, "…Well that will teach you to keep out of people's heads."

Kylo shivered in disgust and horror. He gave a small grunt of agreement.

Hux gestured mildly, "Regardless… the fact remains. She'll be fine, just go easy on her at first."

The knight grumbled softly under his breath and Kylo stopped at the door to his quarters. Hux remained to hover at his side. Kylo rolled his eyes. The man was persistent as hell. With a quick wave it swished open and Emma sat up from where she'd been sitting slumped over the sofas arm. She perked up immediately and hurried over to greet them.

"Hello dear," Hux said with a slanted grin.

"Hello sir," She bounced on her heels and look up at Kylo with a small cheerful grin, "Master."

Kylo hummed softly with no comment before passing by her to enter his living quarters. Emma's face fell a little and her spirits went along with it.

Hux cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly, "Have a good evening Emma…I hope to see you again soon."

Emma blushed at his little leer, and her gaze shied away from the man. He chuckled softly before continuing on down the hall. She let the door swish closed and turned to look at the now empty room. Kylo had once again hurried off to his bedroom without a word to her. Emma pouted. He'd been doing this since he came back... _since he got me back from Hux_. Anxiety gnawed at her and she made her way to the door, peeking through hesitantly. Kylo sat at the edge of his bed facing the warped helmet. His eyes were closed in quiet contemplation. She didn't want to disturb him and make him mad, but...she didn't want to sit here alone.

"You can come in."

Emma jumped a little in surprise. He didn't move or open his eyes, just remained sitting cross legged at the beds edge. He sounded calm, so that was at least a little reassuring. She slipped inside and closed the door. Tentatively she made her way over to the side of the bed opposite him. Emma climbed in and slid up till her back lay against the headboard. After a few moments of watching him she sunk down under the covers and lost herself to her own gloomy thoughts. Even the powerful presence of her master wasn't enough to lift her mood. _Still better than being left alone_.

Kylo's brows furled in irritation. She was upset about something. She was upset and the feel of her depression seeped into the very air around her.

"Stop it."

"Master?" Her voice was soft and confused.

"You're...unhappy. It's distracting," His voice was harsh and annoyed.

He felt a wave of confusion from her and it seemed as though she struggled for a moment before sinking even deeper into her sorrow. With a growl of anger his eyes snapped open and he turned to glare at her.

" _What is it?_ " He snarled.

He watched Emma's eyes well up with tears, "Do you not want me anymore?"

Kylo paused taken aback, "What?"

"Because of Hux? You haven't touched me since then. Do you not want me?" She sounded downright heartbroken and he could only stare at her with shocked confusion. _Is that...is that what she thought?_ He'd been avoiding her sure, but not because... He hadn't thought distancing himself would have bothered her so much.

"No...no Emma its nothing like that," Kylo slid up from the edge of the bed to sit beside her.

"Then _why?_ " She asked in a small whine.

Kylo floundered for a moment and looked away. He took the answer that made him feel less like a coward.

"I'll hurt you," He said. Emma looked at him with confusion, "You're a virgin. It's…going to hurt."

She pursued her lips and sat up. Emma hesitated a moment then leaned in to kiss him. He leaned back and held her at the shoulders. She wore a small frown and looked at him with steely resolve…or at least as close as she could get to it. It still came off as more of a pout.

" _Emma_ …" His tone was exasperated.

" _Pleease Master._ "

Kylo rolled his eyes at her little whine. Emma wasn't going to be swayed however and shifted so she sat straddling him at the waist. She looked at him pointedly with a stubborn frown. Her hands ran up over his chest and she nestled herself in his lap, lowering herself down to grind firmly against him. _She's not letting up._ He was more than a little surprised by her aggression.

Her hands ran up over Kylo's shoulders and she leaned in again. He allowed it and the normally meek girl kissed him with surprising hunger. _Perhaps I've been neglecting her more than I thought._ His hands slid over her thighs and up to bury themselves in her black hair. She moaned softly into their kiss and already he could feel a stirring in his loins. He was pressed firmly against her core and she ground against him pleasantly.

Without ending her kiss she tugged at his shirt. Kylo chuckled softly and pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head before Emma continued her insistent affection. She broke away to ease herself down, laying kisses over his neck. Kylo relaxed back against the headboard, leaning his head back so the girl could continue to nip and suck at his throat.

"Mmm…" Kylo's eyes fell closed as she worked her way lower, "you're determined aren't you?"

A small moan against his skin was his only answer. His hand found the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. It was discarded along with the bra beneath. Emma leaned back panting slightly and wiggled her way out of her pants till there was nothing left to bar him from her. She let herself fall back against the mattress and Kylo followed to brace himself above her. _Maker she's so small…_

Her slim legs spread and Emma opened herself to him eagerly. The look on her face was pleading. Kylo let his eyes wander over her soft features uneasily. A nervous anxiety clawed at him whispering again and again why he shouldn't do this, couldn't do this. _You're going to break her…things...things are fine the way they are. We don't have to…_

"Master?" Emma's voice was soft and questioning beneath him.

Kylo cleared his throat and pushed himself up to sit back on his heels. He avoided looking at the girl splayed out before him. His throat felt tight and his breath came a little too rapidly. _Do you really want to give your virginity to a whore?!_ Kylo's face contorted with a scowl at his own thoughts. _She's not a whore! She's…she's._

Emma propped herself up on her elbows and watched the war waging within him through the subtle changes in his expressive face. There was obviously more going on here than Kylo let on. What? She had no idea, but definitely more. Slowly she eased herself up and came to sit in front of him.

"Master," Emma whispered softly and gently touched his leg. His head jerked down to look at her and he was pulled from his inner conflict. "I'm sorry Master…"

Kylo's brows furled in confusion and he scoffed before looking away again. Her hand rubbed small circles over his leg in a comforting gesture as she struggled to find something to say that might ease him. Problem was she didn't really know what was troubling him. _He said he doesn't want to hurt me._

"It's just…the first time that hurts right?" Emma asked uncertainly.

Kylo shrugged and continued to avoid her gaze. Emma's shoulders slumped in defeat. _He doesn't want me…I'm filthy now. He'll just throw me away…_ The rejection left her eyes stinging with the start of tears. A hurt anger bubbled up defiantly. _I don't want another master…I'm_ _ **his!**_

Kylo turned to look at her, his face unreadable in thought as he considered her. Her dejected thoughts muddled with his in a painfully familiar way. Old pain surged forward with little warning. The familiar feeling of abandonment cut sharply to his core. Into a part of him he refused to acknowledge still existed. He struggled to bury it in anger before it could take hold. It all seized as the girls own anger blared out from her.

 ** _His._** Kylo heard the word loud and clear and his eyes followed the trail of tears running down Emma's cheek. _Mine…yes, she's mine._ He could take her because she was his. No one else had the right to take her but him, and she wanted no one but him. She would never leave him. He wouldn't let her.

Emma gave a small start. A broad hand cupped her cheek and her tears were smudged away by the rough pad of its thumb. It tilted her head up to face its owner and Kylo leaned down to press his lips to hers. She gave a muffled noise of surprise when he pushed her back and followed her down to lay above her. His kiss was aggressive and rough. A hand laced through her hair to hold her against him and he let his hand wander down to her hips. Kylo pulled her against him and she could feel his growing arousal against her bare thigh. Emma's arms wound their way up around his shoulders to draw him closer still.

With a shaky gasp for air Kylo pulled away. Panting softly he eased back a little, only far enough so he could fumble with the belt of his pants. Neither wanted to stray too far lest it stop this building fervor and let doubt once again take hold. There was an almost frantic energy in his movements. Emma shifted to open herself to him once more.

He freed his length and positioned himself. Emma's legs draped loosely around his waist and he pulled her against him. There was a moment of hesitation as he stared down into her eyes. She was frightened, but eager. It's what drew her to him from the very start. That cautious curiosity. He was starting to understand the sentiment. Kylo searched her eyes. He needed to know she was ready. Emma gently bit her lower lip and nodded.

A single sharp thrust pushed him past her entrance and Emma gave a small yelp. She clung to him tightly and whimpered as he pushed on. Kylo hissed sharply as she tightened around him elsewhere too. She was so tight it was nearly painful. It was hardly helping her either.

"R-relax…" Kylo whispered shakily into her hair.

He felt her nod against his chest and she eased slowly as he remained still. One final push and he filled her to the hilt. Her walls tightened around him once more as he became fully enveloped in her heat. Emma's nails dug into his back and he let out a deep groan. Kylo took a shaky breath and held her against his chest.

She was bliss. She was a million different things at once, but it all came together as pure bliss and he felt amazing. Kylo didn't dare move lest he finish before he start. _Too good…_ Kylo's eyes clenched shut and he worked to steady himself. Her body held him so perfectly.

The pause in their momentum benefited Emma even if it wasn't intentional. Every small movement Kylo made sent a sharp burning pain through her, but it was steadily passing. The foreign intrusion was simultaneously strange yet so right. The sense of fullness was oddly satisfying in itself. As the pain began to fade her tension went with it and in its place a different sort of ache began. And where she prayed he'd remain still, now all she wanted was for him to move. Emma shifted against him arching herself so she ground firmly against him. _Move…more…move._

The woman in his arms wiggled against him and moaned softly in frustration. Kylo's grip on her loosened and he braced himself above her with his arms. _Move? Ya…_ That sounded good. That sounded like a great idea. He eased back and she gave a small pained hiss that went ignored. He thrust forward to fill her once more with a deep groan. It was enough to leave him seeing stars.

He moved in a rhythm that grew quickly. Each thrust deeper and harder than the last. Emma cringed every time he bottomed out in her roughly. There was little doubt she'd be sore from the abuse later. The man above her didn't appear to have any intention of slowing. Kylo's eyes clenched shut and he panted through lightly parted lips as he took his pleasure. He was little more than rutting at this point. _I don't think he'd even hear me if I told him to stop now._

It wasn't all bad. Every now and then his motions would strike something that sent a surge of pleasure through her, and it served to dull the pain. Emma shifted her hips to try and find that perfect angle. She let out a small moan as all it did was allow him to delve deeper into her. He slammed into her suddenly and held himself as deeply in her as he could. Kylo let out a deep groan that sounded more like a growl as he came. It lasted quite a while and Emma could feel each pulsing throb of the cock inside her. When it finally subsided Kylo released his bruising grip on her hips.

Kylo took deep panting breaths and looked down at her. He wore a goofy little dazed smile. With a slightly pained grunt he released himself from her and glanced down to where they had been joined. That odd smile vanished in an instant. _I broke her…_ Her blood had left crimson streaks across his flesh and spots of it dotted the sheets below them. The look of horrified dismay on her master's face was so sudden that Emma looked up at him in confusion.

"Master?"

Frantic eyes shot up to meet hers and she shifted stiffly to sit up with a small grimace. Emma looked down to take in the mess he'd made of her. _Oh… that's not so bad._ She'd had worse from her cycle. Though there was notable bruising starting from where he'd gripped her waist and her insides felt battered as well.

"Are you…okay?" Kylo asked softly.

The look of genuine worry on his face brought a small sheepish grin to hers. Emma nodded and he calmed a few notes. Stiffly she slid to the edge of the bed and Kylo help her steadily find her feet. She felt…messy and sore. _A shower will help with that._ Emma gave Kylo a reassuring smile and found her way to the fresher. He stared at her from the edge of the bed looking mildly lost before rising to join her.

Stiffness eased as hot water washed over her and Kylo's large frame pressed firmly against her back. He seemed unwilling to let her out of his sight and still wore a conflicted mask of worry. Emma reached up to give the arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders a gentle squeeze. _It's okay…really._ She had no idea how she could further reassure him of that fact. It hadn't particularly been enjoyable for her, but he had said her first time would be painful. _He seems more shaken up about it than me…_

A broad hand slid down her side and came to rest over a darkening bruise that matched its shape. That hand slid back up to wrap around her chest and Kylo held her tightly to his chest. He hadn't said a word and she was starting to get worried. The water was growing cold, but he didn't seem to notice at all. Emma stopped the stream of water and turned to face him. He looked down at her uneasily.

Emma quirked her head to the side, "That's what was supposed to happen right?"

Kylo nodded, but said nothing. Discouraged Emma sighed and turned away from him to prepare for bed. He continued to follow her looking lost, and when he joined her in bed he pulled her against him so that her back lay flush against his chest. Kylo's large form curled around her. _I feel like a stuffed animal or something._ On one hand she felt a little smothered, but on the other she felt wonderfully safe and secure. It didn't take long for his tight grip to ease and a steady rumbling snore began…right next to her ear. Emma stifled a groan and closed her eyes. _Maybe things will feel a little more normal in the morning._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like playing things from side characters perspectives. Niner's view of Kylo as a big scary monster changes rather benign interactions to something a little more menacing.

Niner followed along beside a man he really didn't want to have anything to do with. Lord Ren's mask gleamed in the overheard lights as he prowled forward down the hall. Niner had to nearly jog just to keep pace with the tall man. He was to be assigned to a 'mission of extreme importance,' though when he was told what he would be doing it sounded more like babysitting. He didn't think Lord Ren would have remembered him let alone remember his number. _Not sure if I should be flattered or terrified._

"Terrified."

Niner jumped a little at the gravelly voice beside him. His blood ran several degrees colder. _Oh stars he really can read minds!_ Kylo gave a low chuckle that was made even more threatening by his masks modifications. They rounded a corner to an empty hall and Niner suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by an invisible hand around his throat. Beneath the white helmet he gasped frantically for breath as that invisible hand held him floating a foot in the air by the neck. The gleaming black mask staring into him offered no sympathy.

"Now I want you to listen closely… If you touch her, if she is harmed, if she even wanders from your view I will know, and won't hesitate to break you. _Understood?_ " Kylo hissed viciously.

Niner nodded vigorously. White spots were beginning to dance at the edge of his vision, and he gave a small wheezing whimper. Kylo kept his hold for a moment more before letting him drop to the floor. Niner fell to a crumpled heap at the knight's feet. He gulped down air like a man drowned.

"Get up…" Kylo growled.

Niner rose hastily, but Kylo had already started off, continuing down the hall. He hurried along in an effort to keep up. Lord Ren stopped abruptly beside a small nondescript door like any other, and it took Niner a few moments to realize where they were. He remembered it from the last time he'd been here. _Lord Ren's quarters…_ Kylo opened the door with a short gesture. It was as dark and eerie as before and Niner stood just at the entrance, not really wanting to enter. _This place makes my skin crawl_. Kylo didn't seem to notice however and left him by the door, which was fine by him.

"Emma," His call sounded more like a low animal growl to the Trooper.

There was some shuffling from another room and the girls face peeked around through its doorway. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting from the knights personal play thing, but she hardly looked her status. Her clothes were formless and bland. _Looks more like she just wears whatever he throws at her_. It definitely wasn't the scantily clad slave girl look he'd seen in the occasional dirty mag that got smuggled around the ship.

"Emma this is RT-1999. He is to be your escort." The dark haired girl quirked her head to the side curiously at his words. "If you want to leave my quarters you are to send for him. You will not leave this room unattended...is that _understood_?"

Amazingly she didn't even flinch at the rather threatening growl, just nodded obediently, "Yes Master."

That ominous black mask stared down at her for several moments and Emma just stared back blankly before eyeing the Trooper at the door with obvious curiosity.

"Can… I go _now?_ " Emma asked softly. Her master nodded and a bright smile broke across her face. She bounced lightly on her heels, "Thank you Master!"

Lord Ren shifted uncomfortably for a moment before giving a small hum and turning on his heel. Niner hurried out of the man's way as he stalked out of the room without another word. Niner was left standing awkwardly at the edge of the doorway watching his new charge warily. The two shared a short staring contest, Emma of course losing. It was hard to beat the eerie hollow gaze of a Stormtoopers helmet.

When Emma spoke her voice was as small as a whisper, "...I'll just...get my shoes."

Niner nodded and she hurried off. A few moments later Emma returned smiling eagerly with a skip in her step. Her excitement was amusing if a little sad. _To be stuck in this room with that monster every day…I guess I can't blame her for wanting to get out for a bit._

"Thank you Mister...um," She hesitated for a moment as she struggled to remember his random assignment of numbers and letters.

"RT-1999 Ma'am...you can call me Niner if you like."

Emma nodded with a smile and took her first few steps past the door hesitantly. She looked back at her guard before starting forward. The steady thump of his boots let her know he was following close behind.

* * *

"That's a mouse droid," Niner said before Emma could even get the question out. The hand pointing at the little rectangular droid dropped back to her side.

Emma watched the little thing roll along before following after it. Niner held back a sigh. They had been going like this for the past two hours. Honestly he could understand her enjoyment of getting out the Lord Ren's quarters, but all this aimless wandering... _I guess it's not really any worse than patrols_. That felt just as pointless most of the time. He went to follow after her as she rounded the next corner. The frantic thump of boots on metal was the only warning either of them got before Emma tumbled backward.

Several datapads slid across the floor as the sprinting officer collided with the girl. Emma fell with an _oof_ and Mitaka scrambled to his feet, an apology already on his lips. It froze in his throat when he looked down at the young woman splayed out on the floor. Emma blinked up at him looking mildly stunned and they stared blankly at each other for a moment.

"I...uh," Mitaka's confusion was obvious and he looked to Niner for clarification. The Stormtrooper came to stand behind the fallen woman and stood at attention.

"Kylo Ren's girl, sir," Niner said simply.

The already pale officer went several shades lighter and made a small panicked squeak. The look of absolute horror on his face had Niner grinning beneath his helmet. Mitaka dropped down quickly to help Emma to her feet and his apologies renewed with a pleading edge. She looked at him with surprise and flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm s-so, so sorry. P-please don't tell Lord Ren. I-I was careless...sorry...I'm sorry," He trailed off after a moment and just stared at her wild eyed.

Emma stared back at him uneasily, "It's...okay."

She watched the nervous young man reach out for a moment, perhaps to brush her off, before he blanched harshly and jerked his hand away. He gave her a shaky grin and seemed to calm slightly when she made no move to scold him. Mitaka turned his attention to the items strewn across the floor.

"Ooh please don't be broken! H-Hux is going to kill me..."

He dropped down to his knees to start picking up and examining each device for damage frantically. Emma watched him fret quietly before bending down to retrieve his officers cap. She looked at the little cap with a faint smile. She'd seen a few other officers wandering around wearing the same thing. _They look so silly..._ She wiggled one of the little wing-like strips that adorned the sides. Everything else in the Order seemed to be designed to be imposing…so the little hats seemed so out of place.

"Um..."

Emma looked up at the dark haired officer that traded his nervous gaze between her and the hat in her hands.

She gave a small start, "Oh!"

Hastily she brushed it off and went to hand it back. Mitaka's hands were filled, so he only stared at the thing helplessly. Before he could start to haphazardly juggle around his load she reached up to place it on his head. He went stock still with his cheeks burning as she gently situated it and tucked back a bit of his black hair. When she stepped back the man remained oddly paralyzed.

"There all better," Emma said with a smile.

Mitaka clutched his work to his chest tightly and looked at her with an intense yet unreadable expression. Emma shifted uncomfortably at his weird staring. _Is he…okay? I think I broke him._ Niner cleared his throat and Mitaka jerked slightly as though suddenly pulled from a trance.

"Ah...T-thank you um..?" He paused when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Emma..." She offered softly.

"Emma," Mitaka repeated. He nodded vigorously and put on a forced grin, "Got to go sorry. N-nice to meet you."

He skirting around them and sprinted down the hall once more. Emma watched him hurry off before turning back to Niner. Her bewildered confusion was obvious. The white helmet just stared down at her with hollow eyes and offered no comment.

"Who's he?" She asked finally.

Niners response was just as short and concise as any of his others so far, "Lieutenant Mitaka, ma'am."

Emma sighed. The troopers' standoffish manner was frustrating, "You can just call me Emma, Mr. Niner."

The trooper stared down at her for a moment in silence before he responded mechanically once again, "Yes Miss Emma."

She gave a small exasperated huff, "Close enough."

Emma started off down the hall again, and her quiet guardian followed obediently behind.

* * *

Kylo lounged in his seat and listened to Emma prattle on excitedly beside him. Her green eyes sparkled and she gestured wildly as she spoke about her day. He wasn't even paying attention to her words at this point. Kylo just watched her go and leeched off of her joyful exuberance. It had been years since he'd seen anyone so purely…happy. It felt so alien. A bitter sentiment bubbled up wanting him to crush that joy and leave her as miserable as everything else around him. Emma turned to him with a bright smile and he returned it with one that felt very forced.

Abruptly she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face at his collar. Kylo stiffened in surprise. He'd stopped paying attention when the bitterness and envy began to bleed through.

"Thank you Master," Emma voice was muffled by his chest and she gave him a tight squeeze.

Kylo sat stiffly before he slowly pulled an arm around her waist. She relaxed against him and gave a contented sigh. He watched her mystified. She'd been chipper and happy this morning when he left her as well. He'd been wary after the night before despite her near constant assurances that she was okay.

The sight of her bloody and bruised beneath him horrified him like nothing else. It shouldn't…he shouldn't feel anything at all. If anything he should feel satisfaction from causing her pain…shouldn't he? Nothing ever seemed to mesh the way it should. Dark, Light, neither ever quite felt right and it left him feeling like a disappointment to his masters.

Emma's soft questioning voice pulled him from the pit of his own mind, "Master?"

He looked down at her wide concerned eyes. His grip on her loosened. This time he couldn't quite muster the energy to force a smile. Kylo brought his hand up and gently traced the edge of her cheek with his fingertips. _How are you so happy? How can you possibly be happy here with me?_

Emma's dark green eyes gazed up at him with confusion, "You're not still worried are you? I'm not even sore anymore and it only bled for a little while."

Kylo gave a small scoff and shook his head. He brought his broad hand around to press her head firmly to his chest. He held her silently and even Emma felt the tension building within him. Her brows furled in confusion. His mood could shift so suddenly. Sometimes she really wished she shared some of his Force sensitivity if only to better know what troubled him.

In a soft whisper that Emma felt more than heard Kylo spoke, "No…you don't."

Strong arms tightened firmly around her and she felt Kylo's chin rest gently atop her head. Sadness and worry rose in her chest and she returned the tight squeeze. _I just wish there was something I could do…_ Emma felt the head above her shake slowly.

"Just stay."

 _Stay?_ She wasn't going anywhere. Where would she go? She knew too little to last long out there on her own. Besides… _I'm happy here. I don't want to go anywhere._ She felt so confused. _Why does he think I would go anywhere?_

"I'll hurt you…I always do."

Emma wanted so badly to pull away and look at him, but he held her tightly to his chest. Emma gave a small sigh and let herself relax against him. She didn't know what more she could do or say. Exhaustion set in from the excitement of the day and she let her eyes close. _I'll be here…as long as you want me here._ His grip on her eased and he seemed to relax a little as well. She lost track of how long they remained like that and the steady beat of her masters' heart lulled her into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter - 20

Emma woke slowly and shifted beneath the covers. _Bed?_ She hadn't remembered coming to bed last night. Yet here she was tucked in and cozy beneath the heavy comforter. She blinked lazily at Kylo's side of the bed. It was empty once again. Emma sighed. _Another day alone._ She shuffled out of bed and started her what was slowly starting to become her routine. She ate lazily and puttered around aimlessly trying to think of something to do. Wandering today didn't really feel appealing, but she wasn't sure what else to do with herself. She felt so lost and listless.

_I hope Kylo's okay today._ He'd been pretty distressed the night before and she wasn't sure what she could do to cheer him up. _Not that he's ever very cheery to begin with._ His glum mood rubbed off on her and left her equally out of sorts. After a few hours of mindlessly tracing the patterns of the stars out of her view port the main door opened to allow her master entrance. He seemed just as surprised to see her here as she was of him returning early.

"Hmm…I figured you'd still be out exploring."

Emma shrugged, "I just…didn't feel up to it today."

He gave a mild hum before heading for his room. Emma frowned, unsure if she should follow. He didn't seem to be in an irritable mood, but that tended to change from one second to the next. The sound of water running from the refresher at least let her know what he was up to. Emma hopped down from the window sill and slipped in the bedroom.

She sat waiting on the bed when Kylo stepped out of the fresher. He raised a questioning brow at her as he toweled his hair and wandered around to the closet to find some clothes for the evening. He could feel her eyes on him as he made his way across the room. _What is she up to now?_ He sensed her boredom and had come to associate it with trouble. Kylo ignored her though and settled in at his desk. He'd been working on translating a bit of Sith text he'd picked up on his last mission. It was why he'd cut his training short today, so he could finish it up.

It didn't take more than ten minutes for the girl behind him to grow bored. Emma gave a heavy sigh and flopped limply onto his bed. Mentally he gave a sigh of his own. _Well that didn't take long._ It wasn't very likely that he'd get much done with the girl pestering him, intentionally or not.

"You're very distracting when you're bored you know."

Emma rolled over to stare at the man's back. He hadn't turned from his task. Emma propped herself up on her elbows and gave a small pout.

"I know…I'm just worried about you is all," She said softly.

Kylo turned in his chair to face her. He raised a brow at the girl who looked terribly sheepish now that she had his full attention.

"Worried?" He scoffed, "About me?"

Emma shifted to sit cross-legged on the bed, "You've been…upset lately."

Kylo gave a small snort, "You haven't seen me upset trust me…"

She pouted all the same and crossed her arms stubbornly. Kylo rolled his eyes at her persistence. He turned back to the tattered scrolls on his desk. After a moment of staring down at it blankly Kylo rolled the delicate parchment back up and set it aside. He wasn't going to get anywhere with it. To be honest focusing on anything today has been exhausting. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd only get a few paragraphs in before it grew to frustrating to continue.

"What do you want?" He asked with a sigh as he turned back to her. Emma quirked her head to the side puzzled. Kylo just looked at her expectantly, "Well? You've got my attention. What do you want?"

Emma flushed pink and picked at the threading on the blanket she sat on, "Uh…well…I wanted to…cheer you up?"

He looked bemused by her shy little suggestion, but he wasn't going to let her of easy. He feigned a puzzled look.

"Cheer me up? How do you intend to do that?" That soft pink on her cheeks brightened further.

"Well…" Emma gave a small shrug and continued to focus all her attention on the blanket she sat on.

Kylo's grin turned rather toothy and he rose from his chair to approach her. He gave a feigned sigh of disappointment and shook his head.

"You won't let me work, yet you don't know what you want once you have my attention. You are a troublesome little thing aren't you?"

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him sheepishly, "S-sorry master."

Though his stance was rather loose and he didn't appear angry with her she couldn't help feeling like she was just wasting his time. Kylo scoffed and shook his head. He came to sit on the bed next to her and traced her cheek with his finger before lifting her chin to face him. It was pretty obvious what she wanted and it came as little surprise. He hadn't been in the mood for much lately and their first coupling still left a sour taste in his mouth. He'd lost himself in the moment and though she insisted again and again that there had been no real harm done, he'd hurt her. He'd felt her pain and disappointment as she walked to the refresher. Kylo spared her a small smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes. She looked up at him questioningly.

"You're still worried..." Emma whispered softly. His smile fell away and he turned his gaze away from her with a sigh. Emma tugged at his arm in an attempt to get his attention. "I-I've got an idea..."

Kylo turned back to her with a raised brow. A faintly amused grin quirked the edge of his lips.

"An _idea_...really now?"

Her cheeks burned red again, but this time she didn't back down. Instead she slipped her shirt over her head and wiggled out of her pants. Kylo watched her struggle a little and gave a small laugh.

"You're not going to tell me what you had in mind are you?"

Emma paused from her undressing and looked at him blankly, "You usually just seem to read my mind."

"Only when your thinking loud..." Kylo said with a laugh.

_How do you even think loud?_ Emma rolled her eyes and gave a small huff. Kylo's grin broadened at her indignant irritation. Emma stuck her tongue out at him and sat there naked with her arms crossed. He laughed again.

"I guess that's my que to undress?" He asked playfully and was met with an expectant glare.

_Hohoo she's a bit moody today._ He rewarded her impatience by undressing lazily, which only seemed to annoy the girl further. When Kylo finished he laid back to sit propped up against the headboard with an expression of curious boredom. Now confronted with the open invitation the poor girl looked at a loss. She was hardly the one to take the initiative in these circumstances. Hesitantly she crawled forward and came to straddle his waist. Kylo gave an intrigued hum and let his broad hands wander over her thighs. He wasn't hard yet, but that was quickly changing. Emma ran her hands over his chest, lightly tracing the scars there before leaning in to softly kiss him. He returned it with a pleased hum and let his hands rise to cup her ass and pull her firmly against him. She gasped softly as his rigid length pressed against her cunt. There was no barrier between them and his arousal burned hot against her skin. She rocked slowly against him earning her a low growl of pleasure from the man.

He was beginning to pick up on her game. If he gave her control she could set her own pace. Emma moaned into his mouth as Kylo gently lifted her. She helped him position himself against her entrance and pulled away from their kiss as she gently lowered herself down.

Kylo groaned low in his throat and Emma gasped softly as he stretched her. Her body was slick and ready for him, but she remained just as agonizingly tight as before. Klyo's head fell back with a moan and Emma wiggled her hips easing him the rest of the way till she sat settled in his lap.

" _Ugh... Fuck Emma!_ " Kylo hissed between clenched teeth and gripped her thighs tightly.

Emma panted softly and remained still to let herself adjust to him. He was certainly well endowed both in length and girth. Kylo's hips bucked slightly as he grew impatient and Emma gasped at the friction it caused within her. She rose up on her knees and Kylo gave another pained hiss as the motion drew him a few inches out of her tight heat. Emma sank back down with a shuddering moan.

_Mmm...now that's more like it_. Emma smiled coyly at her master. Kylo panted softly and grunted in frustration as she wiggled and shifted atop him, trying different angles in search of something just right. He wanted nothing more than to push her back against the bed and pound her into the mattress. With a sudden gasp Emma went still. She'd found what she was looking for. Emma's hips rocked back and the rigid cock within her pressed firmly against her sweet spot leaving her seeing stars.

"AH! _Master…_ "

Kylo clenched his eyes shut and groaned. He held her ass and helped guide her motion as she found a rhythm that satisfied her. Her pace quickened as he thrust up into her in time with her own rocking motion. The tension building in her core coiled rapidly and she rocked back against him, head flung back and moaning with abandon.

It was a test of will not to find release in the exquisitely tight heat enveloping him. Kylo watched the small young woman writhing in his lap, taking her pleasure. _Beautiful._ He wasn't sure what was more beautiful the look of ecstasy on her face or the way her body clenched around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Her body seized for a moment and those slick walls wrapped around him tight. Emma came with a long gasping cry and rocked erratically against him. _Kriffing hell! Is she trying to milk me?_ Her inner walls rippled around him rhythmically with each wave of pleasure that washed over her. Kylo's grip on Emma's ass tightened and he didn't doubt he'd be leaving bruises on her fair skin once more.

" _AHHH!_ " Kylo joined Emma in mind shattering bliss as he came.

Emma continued to rock against him as he spilled inside her. She could feel him pulsing with each burst and she arched as she came again. Her mind was a brilliant flare of pleasure like she'd never known. Kylo grit his teeth and gripped her tight in an effort to slow her pace. His orgasm left him overly sensitive and he fought back a whimper at the continued friction. _Maker how can she possibly still be so tight!_

After a moment Emma stopped to sit panting in his lap. She looked blankly at him, her mind still trapped a haze of bliss. Emma leaned in to slump against his chest and she gave a soft contented moan where she lay. Kylo stared down at her and chuckled. She looked barely conscious. With a grunt and a grimace he eased her to the side and released himself from her. Emma did little more than snuggle up and go limp once again beside him. With a low groan Kylo slipped down under the covers and pulled the exhausted woman close. He smirked softly in satisfaction. _That should shut her up for a while._ Emma smiled dopily and nuzzled Kylo's chest.

"Mmm...ove..u...mmm," Emma murmured groggily against him before falling swiftly to sleep.

Kylo went rigid at her slurred words. The calm afterglow fled him as though he'd just been drenched in ice water. Kylo swallowed roughly and stared down at the sleeping girl in a panic. He struggled to dismiss what he thought he heard uneasily. _The girls delirious...I'm just imagining things._ He hoped so...He didn't want to think about what he might be forced to do otherwise. He wasn't supposed to get attached...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Kylo!" Hux swiftly fell into step beside the knight as he made his way down the hall from the strategy room.

The General had been oddly excited all morning and shooting him looks throughout their meeting. It was obvious he had something he wanted to share. _Ugh what sick depraved idea has he come up with now?_ The man had been suggesting various activities pertaining to his little pet and Kylo really wished he'd find someone else to torment with them. Kylo gave a small disinterested grunt signaling for the other to continue.

Hux moved with his usual straight backed rigidity, but wore a coy grin, "I believe I mentioned having purchased a few garments for our Emma… They just arrived." Kylo scowled at his choice of words. _**Our** Emma…_

" _My_ Emma is fine without. I told you not to waste your time," Kylo said with a growl.

Hux gave a heavy sigh and waved a hand dismissively, "Yes, yes…but you haven't even seen what I've gotten. I'm sure she'll look lovely in them."

"I don't _care_ Hux," The knights' temper was growing shorter by the second.

Hux glared at him with narrowed eyes. After a moment he sighed and shook his head, "Would you at least stop by tonight and let her try them on? I'm sure you'll change your tune once you see her."

Kylo rolled his eyes in exasperation at the General's persistence, "Yes fine. I'll let you play dress up with her. I didn't know you liked to play with dolls General."

Hux shot him a dry look, "Very mature Kylo. I'm sure you're the height of wit on the playground."

" _Fuck off Hux_ ," Kylo snapped sharply.

Hux shook his head and muttered something under his breath before he split off down another corridor. Kylo was in a sour mood, but even he couldn't quite place why. Either way it let him with absolutely no patience for the other man. _Stupid annoying bastard…_

* * *

Emma stared blankly at the corner of the hall they had just come from. Niner paused having noticed she was no longer beside him. From around the corner a short dark haired officer clenching several holopads peeked cautiously in their direction. Upon seeing the pair looking at him he flushed pink and hurried away. Emma quirked her head to the side curiously before continuing to follow Niner down the hall.

This hadn't been the first time this odd little exchange had occurred. Emma struggled to remember the man's name. _Lieutenant…something._ The nervous young officer had been popping up wherever she went all week. He never said anything and became flustered when she noticed him. Niner seemed amused by it, but refused to say why.

She gave a small frustrated huff, "Who _is_ that guy?"

"That would be Lieutenant Mitaka ma'am," Her escort didn't even bother to look at her as he continued along.

Emma pursed her lips and glared at the back of the man's shiny white helmet, "I _know that_...I just don't get what he wants. He won't even _say_ anything."

She fell into a pout and the Stormtrooper in front of her gave a small distorted hum as he marched down the hall. Emma gave another huff and hurried after.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked puzzled. Niner had gotten a message on his communicator a little bit ago and said he was to escort her somewhere, but he hadn't mentioned where. _Why does no one ever tell me anything?_ It was frustrating to say the least.

"General Hux has requested your presence in his quarters Ma'am."

Emma flushed pink, "D-does Lord Ren know about this?"

The trooper said nothing, but the armor at his shoulders shifted with a small shrug. Emma gave a worried hum and hurried to follow beside him. Kylo hadn't mentioned anything and she didn't want to do anything that might anger him. It was nearly dinner time and her Master would be retiring for the evening soon. She'd no idea what he might do if he found her missing. This was Hux though. _So maybe it's okay?_

She kept close to the Stormtroopers side as they made their way down to the officer's quarters. Niner tapped the call button and came to stand beside the door, leaving Emma to fend for herself. It swished open and the girl was met with the Generals now familiar mischievous grin. Emma relaxed immediately at the sight of her master behind him. He must have only just arrived as well because he still wore his helmet. She smiled softly at him.

Hux waved her in, "Come in, come in. I'm guessing from the look on your face that Kylo didn't bother telling you what this was about?" Emma looked up at her master dryly. _Does he ever?_ Kylo just shrugged without comment.

"No, sir," She said uneasily.

Hux shot Kylo a look of mild annoyance before turning back to her with a grin, "I got you a present."

Emma brightened immediately and she looked at Hux curiously, "You did?"

The redhead chuckled softly before turning away to retrieve a rather nondescript box. Emma paled a little. She'd seen some questionable things come out of boxes like those lately. _What kind of 'gift' am I getting?_ When Hux turned around and saw her expression of dread he paused and let out a sharp laugh.

"Now don't look like that...It's nothing too uncouth."

Kylo gave a small scoff from behind her, "In your opinion..."

Kylo passed her to drop heavily down on the sofa nearby. With a tired sigh the knight removed his helmet and turned to watch the pair with a visage of boredom. Hux waved her over and she approached hesitantly. From the box he pulled out several neatly folded articles of clothing. The vast majority of them being various mixtures of black and white.

He took one off the top and let the sheer fabric unravel. The little nightgown was black and so thin she could make out the shape of the officer holding it up. Emma flushed pink. _How can that be considered clothing?_ Hux smirked devilishly at the puzzled look on her face.

"Well…go ahead and try it on."

Emma looked from the garment to the man holding it, then back again, "R-right now?"

Hux's leering grin only grew and his eyes stray to look her over, "Yes…strip out of those rags and let's get you into something nice."

She flushed brighter and looked to Kylo with concern, "Right here?"

Kylo gave her a small smirk. Her obvious embarrassment only seemed to amuse him.

He nodded, "Go on."

Emma's eyes found the floor and she tugged at the hem of her shirt shyly.

Hux chuckled softly, his tone teasing, "Come now dear, you spent all weekend with me in the nude. I hardly think you have anything to be embarrassed about now." He settled into his seat and looked at her expectantly.

" _Emma…_ " Kylo's voice sounded impatient behind her when she made no move to obey. Emma stiffened a little at his irritated tone and went to quickly tug her shirt over her head.

"Ah,ah…" Hux tutted sharply and Emma went still, " _Slowly_ my dear… Take it off _slowly._ "

His words were almost purred and Emma's cheeks burned hot. She glanced at him with frightened unease before letting her gaze drop back to the floor. She could feel the heat climbing her neck. Slowly this time she began to shed her clothes. Hux leaned forward where he sat and watched her hungrily. Emma hooked the belt of her pants and bent forward as she eased them down. From behind her Kylo gave a low pleased hum at the sight she made. Emma stilled and glanced back at her master. His eyes wandered across her form and his stare was intense and predatory. She bit her lip nervously and stepped out of her garb. Her arms came up to cross themselves over her chest in a meager attempt to shield herself from the two men's gaze.

Hux held out the thin gown and smirked as she took it from his grasp. Emma slipped it over her head quickly and ran her hands over the thin satiny fabric to straighten it. It felt smooth and cool as it slid across her skin. She looked down at herself a blushed. The neck dipped low exposing ample cleavage. Not that it needed to, her nipples bled through the sheer fabric as though it were some second skin. She gave her hips a little sway and smiled shyly as the thin wispy hem swayed fluidly. It only just covered her nethers.

Hux gave a pleased hum and rotated his finger in a short gesture, "You look lovely…Give us a spin."

Emma giggled a little and spun on her toes, letting the gown flare out around her. It swished softly as she came to a stop facing Kylo. He had leaned forward just as Hux had and watched her with deep intensity. Emma bit her lip. There was a very familiar hunger in his eyes.

Across the way Hux sat back in his seat with a smirk. Kylo's bored disinterest hadn't lasted long. Emma now thoroughly captivated the knight's attention. Not that I had any doubt of that. The man had no concept of the more subtle pleasure that could be had. And the girl is perfect for such things. Mock him all he may, Hux knew just how to dress up their pretty little doll. Hux cleared his throat to draw Emma's attention back.

"How about another…" Hux waved to the garments remaining, "You can pick."

Emma smiled brightly and hurried over to eye the contents of the box curiously. This was proving more fun than she thought. The attention from the two men made her giddy with excitement. She picked at the items remaining. Some she wasn't even sure how to go about getting into. From the items she lifted a small lacy black and white dress. It looked very cute despite its dreary colors. _What is it with these guys and black and white?_ Emma shrugged and held it out, presenting it to Hux. He smirked knowingly at her choice. Hux gestured in the direction of the refresher dismissively.

"Go ahead…but put on some lipstick while you're at it. There are some at the bottom."

Emma rifled around in the box before hurrying away.

Kylo raised a brow at the other man, "Lipstick…What's the point of that?"

Hux smirked devilishly, "Ooh… you'll see."

Kylo narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. He had the strangest feeling the other man was showing him up in some way. Hux looked smug like he'd just won something. Whatever Hux was conniving had to do with him and he didn't like playing the unwitting pawn in someone's game. Kylo sat back, returning to his bored disinterested state.

The refresher door gave a small swish and Emma stepped out hesitantly. She stood just outside the door lightly tugging at the bit of white lace trim accenting the top of the dress. It was strapless and felt like the only thing holding it up were her breasts and the short fluffy sleeves at the sides. The thin black stockings were at least held up with bows and the odds clips attached to her undergarments. Emma ran her hands over the lace tying the front and straightened the frilled black skirt. White lace adorned the edges there as well. It was very cute in her opinion. Never thought the General would have an eye for such things.

The General in question gave a pleased hum as he assessed her from where he sat. After a moment he clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Shoes…I knew I forgot something," Hux muttered softly. He waved a hand dismissively, "Ah well. Come over and show yourself off pet."

Emma stepped forward and the short black skirt swished around her knees. A quick glance in her master's direction caused her to pause. He looked a little stunned and his eyes wandered over her unblinking. Hux gestured her forward as he to let his eyes wander. The corset lifted her breasts nicely and the soft trim framed them wonderfully.

" _Beautiful…_ " Hux breathed. A small smile eased the harshness of his normally stern face. Emma returned it shyly and her gaze shot to the floor. Hux chuckled at her bashfulness and gave his knee a pat, "Come here."

She looked to Kylo uncertainly and he nodded. Hux smirked and leaned forward as Emma came to stand just between his legs. His hands slid up along her thighs and under the frilly black skirt. He guided her so that she stood facing her master. Hux eased her back to sit in his lap. Emma's cheeks burned and she squirmed a little as those hands continued to wander. Kylo watched on hungrily taking in every detail. The General's legs slid apart slowly, opening hers to the other man's view. A wandering hand slipped down to trace the edge of her lacy undergarments as the other gently cupped a breast.

"You look... _delicious_ my dear," Hux purred into the crook of her neck.

A feathery touch over the fabric of her panties sent her squirming once again. His gentle exploration quickly excited her. There was always a strange sort of thrill when she was with Hux. Emma could never quite tell what he had planned. He pulled her so her back was flush to his chest and he drew his lips across her neck in long slow kisses. The hand kneading her breast slipped the fabric of her blouse down, exposing them to the cool air. Emma gasped softly as that hand tweaked the now exposed nipple.

Kylo growled low in his throat at the sound. The view Hux had presented to him was impossible to ignore. The hand unoccupied by the pale flesh slipping out of her blouse played between Emma's spread legs, tracing her slit through thin white panties. His strokes were firm, pushing the thin material past her lips and against her clit. The fabric was quickly growing slick from the treatment.

"My aren't we enjoying ourselves…" Hux chuckled. He glanced up at Kylo smiling coyly, "She's already wet."

With a wicked grin Hux slipped a finger past the barrier of her undergarments and let them sink into her slick heat. Emma gasped sharply as they delved deeper without hesitation. Her walls wrapped tightly around the intruding digit and she squirmed in his grasp. Hux gave a pleased hum.

Hux looked up at Kylo with a little smirk, "So you _did_ deflower her…and here I thought you never get it done."

Kylo scowled as his glance flicked to the cheeky General. He couldn't keep his attention on the man however. Hux slipped in a second finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of her. Her panting moans filled the room and Kylo groaned softly as he watched the General work her through the thin silk. Hux didn't bother to hide his amusement at how quickly the Force user had begun to unravel, he was only getting started. Hux tilted Emma's head back against his shoulder and brushed his lips across her neck.

"I think Kylo likes it," Hux purred softly into her ear, "Why don't you tell your master how much you enjoy this."

Emma moaned and Hux let his teeth graze her neck as he whispered, "Go on pet. _Tell him_."

"M-master…" Emma whimpered softly and she looked across to Kylo.

Kylo shifts a little as his own arousal was becoming a distinct discomfort. His eyes flickered to her face and those lust darkened green eyes. Emma bit her lip and moaned. Hux was little more than teasing her now. Circling just around her entrance and barely brushing her clit. The Generals whispered words continued to hiss in her ear.

"Go on…tell him how much you want him. Tell him how _badly_ you want his cock." His fingertips gently traced her and his thumb flicked her clit. Emma gave a shuddering gasp.

"Master… _please_. I…I want you Master," Hux stroked her clit harder as reward and her breath hitched. She squirmed in his lap desperately, " _Please,_ I need your cock Master."

Kylo gave a low growl and a sharp throb found its way to his groin. The Generals twisted game was alarmingly effective.

Hux gave an approving hum and laid kisses just below her ear, "Thaaat's a girl…tell him how much you love his cock."

Emma gave a small desperate whine. "I want it so bad Master, _please_ …I love it. _Please Master…fuck me!_ "

Hux chuckled softly into her hair, "Such filth coming from something so pretty…"

Kylo shifted uncomfortably and shot Hux a glare. The bastard was playing his games, trying to get him worked up and lose control again. Though really, at this point would it even matter? The damn cheeky redhead had already seen what there was to see. It had taken a bit for the embarrassment to fade from the evening of his return, but Hux hadn't pressed it. He expected mockery from the man, a snide underhanded joke at the very least yet the man had remained utterly professional. It had put him at ease and perhaps earned the man a small measure of trust. Kylo licked his lips before leaning forward, bringing his focus to the woman writhing in the other man's lap. Her words were little more than panted pleas now.

" _Please…please..._ a-ah! _M-master._ "

Hux continued to edge her, keeping her just out of reach of her release.

"Give her here Hux," Kylo said finally, his voice deep and husky from his own arousal.

The redhead's grin was terribly smug. His fingers slipped out of the girls panties and she gave a small desperate whine.

" _Noo, sir…please!_ "

"Ah ah," He scolded softly before sliding her down from his lap. She wobbled unsteadily on her feet as he did so. Hux gave her bottom a small slap and nodded towards Kylo, "It's your Masters turn…go on."

Emma stood panting for a moment before moving to stand before the dark knight. She looked ruffled and wild. Trembling from her treatment so far. Kylo pulled her back to sit in his lap and forced her legs apart just as the General had. His hold on her was rougher more demanding, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck with a sigh. A hand slid down over the dresses short skirt and over her thigh to dive down between her legs. Kylo gave a low groan as his fingers slipped under her panties and into the hot pool that had soaked through the thin garment.

" _Fuck…_ " He growled breathlessly into her hair.

"Yes Master… _pleeease_ Master?" Her soft pleas returned to crumble what little control he had.

Kylo all but tore open the front of his pants in his haste to release the burning erection trapped within. He didn't bother stripping the girl out of her little dress. He pulled the fabric of her soaked panties to the side before plunging into her in one swift stroke. Emma cried out sharply and gripped the chair's arms as she was stretched and filled.

Kylo held her at the hip and used his other to wrap around to her front, grasping a breast in his hand. He thrust into her as he pushed her down onto him, taking her deep. Hux watched on. The girl moaned wantonly, simply enjoying the ferocity with which her master used her. The sight of her stretched tight around Kylo's cock as it thrust into her long and hard was truly exquisite. It was a beautiful show and certainly worth the price of a few measly garments and manipulative words. Hux palmed himself slowly through his trousers and allowed the pair to lose themselves in the pleasure of one another before rising from his seat.

With the same careful approach as before, Hux came towards the rutting pair. Kylo panted eyes clenched, grunting each time he bottomed out. Emma would shudder and cry out in pleasure in return. Each lost in their own abandon. Hux reached out to stroke one of Emma's flushed cheek with his fingertips. Her lashes fluttered open and she stared up into his stormy eyes. Hux smirked as he followed her gaze the the hand slowly stroking himself through his trousers.

"Such a greedy girl...one just isn't enough for you is it?" His smirk turned vicious, "You want to suck my cock don't you pet?"

Emma's eyes flutter closed, "Y-yes, sir."

Kylo blinked up at the General's form and it took a moment for recognition to take hold. He glared at the redhead, but the look went ignored. Hux opened the front of his pants to release his length, slowly stroking it in front of her. Emma leaned in eagerly to take him but he tilted it up just out of reach.

"Ah-ah. Did your master say you could do that _hmm?_ " Hux scolded, "Ask permission like a good girl."

Emma whimpered softly in her need, "Master…master _please_. May I suck the Generals cock?"

Kylo growled low in pleasure at the pleading use of his title. His grip on her thigh tightened as he pushed her down against him, burying his length deep inside her. Emma's eyes rolled back and her lips parted in a long moan. Kylo released the breast in his other hand to grip the back of her head by her hair. Emma whimpered softly at the harsh pull as he forced her head forward.

"Suck his cock," Kylo growled his order roughly.

Hux grinned devilishly and released his length so that it came to rest against Emma's lips. They parted to slip over the pale pink tip. Her tongue lavished him, swirling over his head in long needy strokes. Kylo's lips peeled back in a wicked smile. With a dark chuckle he pressed her forward forcing her down the redheads length. Emma's muffled noise of surprise turned to distress as he forced the General's cock down her throat. Hux steadied himself with a hand on Emma's shoulder as he was abruptly engulfed in her sweet little mouth.

" _Ahhh fuck_ ," Hux cursed breathlessly.

Kylo eased her back just slightly before smashing her face into Hux's pelvis once more. Emma squirmed as she struggled to breath, pushing against The General's thighs in an effort to free herself. It wasn't till tears began to well in her eyes that Kylo released his grip on her hair. Emma pulled back gasping and coughing. Strands of spittle ran down her chin and a few bridged the gap between her lips and the General's cock. Hux grinned coyly down at her. The lipstick he'd ordered her to wear was now smeared messily across her lips. He chuckled softly. That was the point after all.

Once Emma found her breath she leaned in to eagerly reclaim Hux's length, taking it to the back of her throat with each bob of her head. Kylo groaned at the sight, quickening his pace. Each thrust hard and deep till he had her moaning around the General's shaft. She was close and he could sense it. Kylo braced himself for it and held Emma's thighs in a bruising grip as he felt her crash over the edge of bliss. He wouldn't finish yet. He intended to draw this out as long as he could. Not even when the woman he lay buried in squeezed him so tight he could swear he'd break in two.

Kylo thrust into her as she writhed in pleasure, moaning around the cock in her mouth even as she was pounded into. Hux breathed heavily as he guided Emma's movements. He was close himself and felt damn near delirious from it.

"You're loving this aren't you pet? You want us both to cum inside you don't you? You just can't get enough can you?" Hux chuckled mockingly. Emma moans around his cock earning a deep groan from the redhead. Oh yes, he was there alright. "I hope your ready for it...I've been saving this for you."

Hux give a few more panting thrusts into her mouth before pulling out till just the tip sat past her lips. He fisted the hair at the back of her head as he held her in place. With a deep groan he came spilling hot seed into her mouth. Emma' squirmed and clenched her eyes shut. Rivulets of cum seeped from the edge of her lips. Kylo watched on and moan deeply. He was at the breaking point.

"Swallow it you _slut_ ," Kylo hissed between clenched teeth, " _Take it all._ "

With one final deep thrust Kylo came, filling her in thick spurts. Hux released the girl and she pulled back coughing on what remained. She'd swallowed what she could, but some still rolled down her chin. Hux stepped back and took in the view. The girl was wonderfully ravaged. Makeup smeared, teary eyed, hair mussed, and cum stained. _In a word: Perfect._

Satisfied with his work Hux cleaned himself up as he returned to his seat, watching the pair lazily. Kylo held her tight against him an expression of strained bliss on his scarred face, as though refusing to let this sliver of ecstasy slip away. Slowly the man relaxed his grip on the woman. She looked limp as a ragdoll and perfectly suited as one in the doll like dress. _A thoroughly used toy._

Gently Kylo released himself with a grunt and helped Emma wobble uneasily to her feet. As he did so he finally got a good look at the masterpiece they had panted together. From the low growl and the devious satisfaction on his face he'd learned the lesson Hux had been trying to teach.

With a smirk Hux piped up from where he sat, "And _that_...my friend, is why we give her makeup."

Kylo couldn't fight the cheeky smirk that found its way to his face. He scoffed softly wearing a grin of his own, "So I see…"

The grin on his face was easy and Hux noted with interest that the man hardly looked put off by his presence or the reality of what they'd just done. With an intrigued hum Hux took a sip of brandy from the glass beside him. Emma, the poor girl, looked thoroughly exhausted and slowly lowered herself to sit on the floor at her masters feet. Blearily she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the present sir."

Hux smiled at her soft words and gave her a faint nod, "You are _very_ welcome my dear."

Emma leaned to the side to lay her head on Kylo's thigh and his hand dropped down to idly play in her hair. The three sat in a dazed silence, each lost in their own content afterglow. They left once Emma was able to hobble back to her feet and clean herself up. The trip back earned her many stares, but neither had the energy to care.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Emma smiled brightly as the door to General Hux's quarters swished open. He greeted her with a faint twitch of one himself. Kylo laid a hand on her shoulder and shifted slightly till his chest brushed her back. He gave the shoulder a small squeeze. It was likely as close to a hug as she was going to get.

"It shouldn't take long," Kylo reassured, though it sounded like it was more for his own benefit than for hers. "A day tops, but if I'm lucky I'll be back tonight."

Emma smiled sympathetically up at the tall man. He always seemed terribly worried whenever he had to leave her, as though she'd simply disappear if she left his sight for too long. _Not to mention how worn out he is when he finally does return._

Apparently during the few days he had left her last the knight hadn't slept more than a couple of hours. He'd never say it, but she was sure it was the nightmares she'd seen him struggle with. His writhing had woken her up a number of times, but a few soothing caressed would ease him back to calmer dreams.

 _He needs me._ One of Emma's small hands rose from the small bag in her hand to lay over Kylo's larger one. She gave it a small squeeze and his grip on her relaxed. It fell away and she stepped into the General's quarters. Hux watched the silent exchange quietly with little more than a slight raise of a brow. He turned to the side and let her pass before turning back to Kylo. The pair spoke quietly as she wandered over to greet the rooms other inhabitant.

"Hello Milli."

Emma smiled brightly at the large fluffy orange cat lounging on the headrest of the General's favorite chair. Millicent gave a wide yawn and eyed her with mild interest. A gentle scratch behind the ears had the feline purring away happily though. Emma giggled.

"You brought some of the clothes I gave you?"

Emma turned and followed Hux's eyes down to the small bag she still carried. Emma flushed slightly and clutched it with both hands.

"I-I though you might like me to wear something this time?"

She looked up at him from beneath her dark lashes shyly. A small smirk quirked the edge of the redheads lips. He nodded and gestured towards his bedroom.

"I have a few things to attend to. In the meantime...make yourself at home," He turned to leave, but stopped just before the door, "I am quite partial to the nightgown though."

Emma smiled softly and nodded, "Yes sir."

With a pleased hum Hux stepped through the door, hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

The day dragged on and Hux didn't return until very late in the cycle. Emma perked from where she'd been drooping on the sofa next to Milli. The ginger cat hopped down from to greet her human by weaving between his legs. Hux tsked in annoyance as it left a healthy sprinkling of brilliant orange hairs along the ankles of his pants.

"Milli…" Hux sighed in defeat before reaching down to scoop the orange ball of fluff into his arms. "Your shedding dear. I'll have to put the cleaning droids on double shift wont I?"

Millicent mewled contently and headbutted the man's cheek. The smile on his face was surprisingly warm. Emma found she rather liked it on him. When he noticed her watching however he seemed to come back to himself. Clearing his throat softly he let the cat hop down from his arms and steeled his features once more. Despite this the man looked rather worn out.

"Long day sir?" Emma's head quirked to the side as she asked softly.

Hux nodded briskly, "Indeed...I wasn't certain I'd even see my quarters this evening."

He gave a heavy sigh he began shedding his uniform and setting it aside for the cleaning droids to deal with.

Hux gestured to a small cabinet along the wall, "Serve me bit of brandy. Straight."

The General sat heavily in his favored chair with a long sigh. Emma blinked in surprise at the order, but rose to obey. Poking around the cabinet turned up a number of glass containers with a variety of labeled liquors and a number of small tumblers. _I'm guessing by straight he mean's nothing else._

She filled a glass to the top and brought him his drink. Her silky nightgown swished around her thighs as she moved. Hux quirked a brow at the offered glass and chuckled.

"Look that bad do I? Heh..." He took the overly full glass and gave it a small sip, savoring the fine amber liquor.

He eyed her over the brim. She stood obedient and curious. That thin leather collar graced her slender neck and only seemed to make her skimpy attire all the more enticing. He considered the glass in his hand then the girl watching him.

Offering the tumbler to her he asked, "Would you like to try some pet?"

Emma chewed her bottom lip for a moment before taking the offered glass. A small sniff sent her nose scrunching up cutely. Hux chuckled at the uncertain glance she gave him.

"Go ahead…" Hux coaxed with a coy grin.

Tentatively she took a small sip. Her head jerked back immediately and Hux barked a sharp laugh as the expression on her face. She forced down a swallow with clenched eyes. After a few stifled coughs Emma put the glass out for him to take, shaking her head and eyeing it distastefully.

"Heh… It is an acquired taste I suppose," He took the glass from the girl taking a small sip of it himself and hummed in pleasure at the lingering burn. "I'm sure we can find something you'll enjoy."

Hux watched her thoughtfully for a moment as he pondered what she might enjoy, "Have you much experience with alcohol?"

Emma shook her head, "N-no sir. I tasted a few things from the cantina, but everythings so bitter or sour. I really don't get the appeal."

Hux tapped the edge of his glass idly for a moment. He brightened and grinned deviously. "Bottom cabinet. There's a bottle of sweet Corellian wine. I think that might be more to your pallet."

Emma nodded hesitantly, "O-okay."

Sipping his brandy he watched the girl rifle through his liquor cabinet then fight with the cork on the long necked bottle. He had to bite his lip not to laugh as the girl poured the rather expensive wine into a little tumbler matching his own. The bottle had been a gift and wasn't about to be used anytime soon anyway. He wasn't much for sweets so he hardly considered it a waste. _So long as it gets the girl loosened up._

Emma returned to his side eyeing the glass and sniffing it cautiously. It smelled rather nice, certainly better than the harsh burn of the General's brandy. Fruity and fresh. After a small sip Emma hummed softly, deeming it tolerable. It settled in her gut as a pleasant warmth. He gestured her forward and pulled her down to sit on his knee. Emma's cheeks burned as his hand lightly grazed the bottom hem of her skirt.

The General smirked and tapped his glass on the table next to his communicator. Hux glanced down at the device beside him and gave a silent sigh. Mitaka's persistent updates had a tendency to get annoying pretty quick. _You'd think he didn't have anyone else to bother._ His messages rambled on as painfully as he did. Hux gave the device a bland look and read through the man's message. The Lieutenant had forgotten to give him the latest reports for the week and would be stopping by to drop them off. He stared at the note silently for several moments before a cruel smirk slowly made its way to the General's lips.

Emma finished off her little glass of wine and raised a brow at the ominous look. He was up to something again. That much was obvious. _I just hope it doesn't have to do with me this time._ He gave a low chuckle before taking a sip from his glass. Whatever his plan was he didn't appear to want to share it.

Hux let his eyes wandered over her. Emma wore her short sheer black nightgown that left nothing to the imagination and the ever present collar graced her narrow throat. Hux smirked and let his hand hike up the hem of her gown as it traveled along her outer thigh. Emma gave a small gasp of surprise, but did not pull away.

She wore nothing beneath. She may as well have been naked really. Mitaka's interest in the girl had most certainly not slipped his notice. _This promises to be entertaining..._ _Mitaka's in for a big surprise._ Hux savored his drink and waited for his subordinate to arrive.

Barely ten minutes later his patience was rewarded. The ringer buzzed and Hux fought to conceal the smirk on his face. He straightened in his seat and donned his usual look of bland disinterest. Glass in hand he gestured to the door.

"Let him in."

Emma looked at Hux puzzled, but rose from her place in his lap to do as she was told. She stood to the side and let the door swish open. Mitaka stood fiddling with the device in his hands not having noticed her.

"S-so sorry sir, with all the new intel coming in it must have slipped my…" The officer glanced up and his stammered excuse became a sharp strangled gasp.

Emma smiled faintly at his response and bowed shortly, "Good evening sir."

Mitaka stared wide eyed at her and swallowed roughly as his eyes strayed lower. His pale cheeks burned bright at the sight that greeted him. He gave another little unintelligible noise before Hux dragged his attention away from the young woman.

"You had something for me Lieutenant?" Hux asked disdainfully.

Mitaka jerked as he came back to himself and shuffled past Emma nervously, "Yes sir…"

Emma followed behind and returned to the Generals side as she watched the lieutenant curiously. Mitaka stared down at his feet and fiddled with the datapad in his hands. Hux smirked at the man's discomfort. This was entertaining, but he was only getting started. The General leaned back in his seat and gestured to the one across from him.

"Have a seat Lieutenant," His tone was lighter and a bit more casual.

Mitaka's head snapped up, "A-ah b-but sir…I…ah…" He stammered weakly and struggled to find an excuse that would save him from further embarrassment.

Hux narrowed his eyes and his voice took on a harsh edge, " _Sit Lieutenant._ "

Mitaka sat across from him, abruptly going silent. Hux smirked at the man's obedience and his cold expression thawed a note. He watched Mitaka shift uneasily and fidget with the device once more. After a moment the Lieutenant seemed to remember himself and set it on the table in front of him. Hux took another sip of his liquor before gesturing to him with a wave of a hand.

"Emma, pour the man a drink," Hux said with a small grin to the woman curiously watching the men's tense exchange. She nodded and went to retrieve a glass.

"T-that's really not…" Mitaka's quiet protest petered off.

Emma bent forward slightly as she set the glass down in front of him to fill it. Her gown opened quite wide at the neck giving him an ample view of what lay beneath. Mitaka shifted uncomfortably in his seat and bit back a whimpered groan. The heat in her belly had spread elsewhere and her eyes strayed to wander over the meek officers slightly hunched form. His eyes jerked away to lay fixed to the table in front of him. Emma spared Mitaka a shy smile and stepped away to return to the Generals side. Hux wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap. Mitaka knocked back most of what was in his glass with a choking cough.

"So…Has the new information coming in turned up anything interesting?" Hux asked lightly.

Mitaka stuttered out a half hearted reply to his question and the redhead continued to pry at him. Hux smirked. He was enjoying a good buzz at this point and it exposed his more mischievous side. Tormenting the little man further was just too much of a temptation.

Mitaka's struggled to drag his eyes away from the woman in his lap as Hux spoke. They followed the General's hand as it slid slowly along Emma's thigh. The hem of her sheer nightgown rode up exposing the smooth expanse of her slender legs and rear. Mitaka cleared his throat roughly and fought to look anywhere but at her. He stammered out his words and his hands gripped the glass of brandy tightly as they shook. Hux refused to let up on the casual conversation despite the man's inability to form much in the way of a coherent response. Emma was proving to be far too distracting for the meek little officer.

Emma blushed softly at the General's wandering hand. She glanced between Hux and the flustered Lieutenant. _Poor thing looks ready to faint._ She felt bad for him, but couldn't help taking a strange sort of satisfaction from watching him squirm. _I guess that was his evil little plan after all._ She giggled softly and laid her head against the General's shoulder. Her head felt rather heavy and her body tingled pleasantly.

A loud banging against the Generals door made the skittish Lieutenant jump and fumble with the now empty glass in his hand. He jerked to look at the door in confusion. Hux shot it an annoyed glare. The look faded to a slight smirk. _Oh dear how is Kylo going to respond to this?_ On one hand he didn't really want to lose his Lieutenant to one of Kylo's fits of rage, but on the other…his potential reaction proved to entertaining to resist.

Hux gave a long withering sigh, " _Come in._ "

With a swish Kylo stepped through. The chrome accents on his dark helmet gleamed in the low light and his focus was locked to Hux and the girl. Kylo took a few steps forward before his gaze fell to the officer now trembling across from the redhead. Kylo froze and Mitaka tensed. They could all feel the steadily growing anger radiating off the dark knight. Black gloves creaked softly as his fists clenched. Hux watched the silent exchange with amusement. He never could quite understand Kylo's vehement dislike for the poor little man. Hux cleared his throat softly to draw the knights' attention from his pale subordinate.

"You finished up sooner than expected," He said mildly. Hux looked at Emma with a coy grin and his wandering hand slipped down between her legs, "I've hardly had the chance to play with her today."

Emma gasped softly and squirmed as Hux slid his finger over her clit in firm little circles. Her eye's fluttered closed in pleasure. Kylo glanced at Hux. Beneath his mask a brow rose in confusion. Hux looked all too pleased with himself and the rosy hue of his cheeks gave away the man's inebriated state. As if the wide easy grin on his face wasn't indication enough. _He looks like he's having a blast._ As he turned back to the wide eyed Lieutenant, Kylo realized why. Mitaka's cheeks were flushed pink and he was practically panting at the sight of Emma. Each soft moan she emitted was punctuated by a soft shudder from Mitaka. A cruel grin that matched the Generals grew beneath the knights' dark mask. He always knew the General had a vicious streak, but he never seem the type for such creative forms of torture.

With a small tilt of his head Kylo gave a mild hum in agreement to Hux's previous statement, "Yes..."

Playing along Kylo stepped forward and laced his fingers through Emma's hair. She leaned into the touch with a soft moan. Her breasts perking as her back arched from the motion.

"If she'd like she can stay here with you overnight… It will give you a little more time to play with her." He tilted her head back and gazed into her dark green eyes, "How does that sound my pet?"

Emma gave a soft gasp at Hux's ministrations and panted softly, "Yes Master."

From the other side of the table Mitaka gripped the black cushions of the Generals couch tightly. He was equal parts terrified and mind numbingly turned on. His mouth felt dry and his breath came in short shaky pants. At her soft reply a small trembling moan escaped his lips. He was going to make a mess of his uniform if they kept this up.

Hux's eye drifted to the tortured man. With a dark grin he slowly pulled his hand out from between Emma's legs. She gave a mournful whine at the loss.

Hux gave her bottom a small slap while grinning playfully, "I think Mitaka could use another drink. Be a dear and fill his cup."

She pouted a little before sliding down from his lap. Emma wobbled a little on her feet and giggled softly. The wine left her floaty and her hips swayed as she rounded the table. Slowly she approached the dark haired officer. Mitaka focused his view to the hands clasped in his lap, desperately trying not to look at the young woman who just moments ago was moaning wantonly in his boss's lap.

Hux turned his attention back to the dark knight and fell into casual, if very slightly slurred, conversation with the man. Mitaka couldn't even begin to focus on what was being said. He clenched his eyes shut as the young woman bent down to serve him. He felt like he would burst at the seams at any moment.

Hux watched Mitaka out of the corner of his eye and though he couldn't see Kylo's face he was pretty sure the knight was doing the same. _He looks ready to crack._ Hux wasn't entirely sure what Mitaka would do if pushed. If the Lieutenant laid a hand on her in front of Kylo it might just mean his death.

Emma watched Mitaka tremble in his seat with pity. _He looks so tense. Should I…do something?_ She filled his cup and glanced up at the two men she served. She caught Kylo's gaze hesitantly, letting her questioning thoughts drifting to him. After a moment the black helm gave a short nod. Hux's vicious grin grew as he watched the silent exchange, only guessing at what it entailed. Emma turned and lowered herself gently into the seat beside Mitaka. He stiffened and she watched his eyes snap wide open as the seat dipped beside him. Emma placed her hand lightly on Mitaka's leg, letting it slide slowly up his thigh.

"Is…there anything else I can do for you Lieutenant?" She asked softly, her voice a little slurred from the wine and barely more than a husky whisper. Mitaka's breath caught in his throat and he curled in on himself slightly as he tensed further.

Mitaka stood suddenly, his back straight at attention, "I-I…I'm s-sorry sir. I-I should be g-going."

Hux raised a brow at the man's harsh stuttering before lifting his glass with a slight nod. Mitaka took the dismissal and moved awkwardly passed Emma. She bit her lip to fight back a smile. She was eye level with a very noticeable bulge in the young officer's' pants. They were silent as he hurried out the door, his odd gait and pained cringe easily noticeable.

Kylo was the first to break the silence with a faint snort of amusement. Hux hid his cruel grin behind his fist, but the soft chuckle could still be heard.

Emma smiled and chewed at her lower lip, "That…wasn't very nice."

Kylo scoffed, "You enjoyed it to you little harlot." She giggled shyly not even trying to deny it. Hux gave a sharp bark of laughter himself. Kylo straightened with a heavy sigh. He was tired and his assignment had dragged, "You two enjoy yourselves I'm going to get some rest."

Emma smiled happily as the black clad knight headed for the door, "Goodnight Master."

He smiled beneath his mask and gave her a small nod before leaving. Hux relaxed back into his chair with a soft pleased sigh. A warm grin plastered across his rosy cheeks.

"Well that was entertaining," He leered at Emma and gently pat his knee, "Now…where were we?"

With an eager grin Emma skipped over and returned to his lap.


End file.
